Truth Revealed
by SilentSpaniard
Summary: Canon semiAU al inicio del capítulo 85 (spoilers). Armin no despierta de inmediato y se encuentra con alguien a quien no esperaba ver de nuevo. La cuestión es… ¿Marco pretende ayudarle o se trata justo de lo contrario? "Contaré hasta cinco y después apretaré el gatillo." ShortFic (?) inspirado en una escena muy concreta de un juego relativamente conocido; el título ya da una pista.
1. Chapter 1

Al principio, cuando Armin creyó despertar, lo único que vieron sus ojos azules fue oscuridad.

"Qué… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me ha pasado?"

Alguien le había envuelto entre varias mantas, dejándole tumbado sobre una dura superficie. Se restregó una mano por la cara y luego se peinó los rubios cabellos hacia atrás con sus dedos, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Cuando el joven legionario empezó a incorporarse, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba camisa; _alguien_ (quizás la misma persona) le había vestido con una chaqueta que claramente no era la suya. "Al menos todavía conservo los pantalones y las botas."

Se giró hacia un lado… y entonces vio que en realidad estaba soñando; o más bien, _deseó_ con todas sus fuerzas que aquello fuese un sueño.

Porque allí mismo, justo a su derecha, flotaba la gigantesca cabeza del Titán Colosal, que por sí sola podía medir tanto como uno normal.

Dos grandes ojos marrones le contemplaban desde lo alto, entre toda aquella masa de músculos y carne.

A solas en la oscuridad, a escasos metros de la enorme cabeza del monstruo (aunque en realidad no era tan sencillo)… Armin supo que normalmente estaría muerto de miedo ante semejante visión; y sin embargo, en aquel momento, su asombro era todavía mayor.

Porque el Titán Colosal _estaba llorando_.

"Qué… ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué significa…?"

Aquellas lágrimas inspiraban más bien compasión, lástima… y a la vez revelaban esas mismas emociones en la mole de sesenta metros de altura; y quizás delataban algo más.

Duda, remordimiento… _culpa_ ; emoción, esta última, que por alguna razón también se reflejaba en Armin.

" _¿Por qué?"_

No estaba seguro de querer saberlo; lo que sí sabía era que en cualquier instante aquel sueño podía convertirse en una pesadilla.

"Necesito despertar _ya_."

Y sin embargo, incluso en aquella situación, Armin se debatía en una misma dirección pero dos sentidos opuestos: por un lado, su miedo y su temor, su culpa por un crimen que ni siquiera recordaba haber cometido; y por otro, como una poderosa fuerza de la naturaleza, su curiosidad e inquietud intelectual.

Porque el joven Arlert necesitaba _saber_ , más de lo que necesitaba despertar.

"¿Y si es aquí y ahora, cuando por fin puedo encontrar las respuestas, aunque aún no sepa cuáles son todas las preguntas?"

En ese momento, la moneda todavía estaba de canto, sin salir ni cara ni cruz; aún podía suceder cualquier cosa, en la oscuridad…

Y justo entonces oyó una voz distinta a la de sus propias dudas.

–Impresiona, ¿verdad?

Una voz que le resultaba _extremadamente_ familiar.

–Además, hay buena vista desde aquí.

 _Una voz_ que le provocaba escalofríos… porque pertenecía a alguien que ya estaba muerto.

–Bueno, en realidad eso no sería un obstáculo en este lugar.

"¿P-puedes saber lo que estoy pensando?" Armin tragó saliva; de nuevo, la curiosidad y el miedo pugnaban dentro de él, mientras se giraba en la dirección de la que parecía venir _aquella voz_.

Como no vio nada, volvió sus ojos azules hacia el Titán Colosal… pero éste ya había desaparecido, tras perderle de vista un solo segundo.

–Donde estamos no hay tanta diferencia, entre lo que dices y lo que piensas –continuó _esa voz_ , con una amabilidad que casi le ponía al rubio los pelos de punta–. Algo que tiene sus propias ventajas e inconvenientes… igual que encontrar las respuestas a tus preguntas. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Armin?

Ahora todo era oscuridad a su alrededor; se sentía abrumado por ella, presionado… _aplastado_.

–N-no puedo respirar… –Armin jadeó con esfuerzo, mientras crecía el miedo en su interior–. N-necesito s-salir de aquí… Necesito _despertar_ …

"Necesito _saber_ ," clamó sin embargo su curiosidad, con más fuerza aún. " _Quiero_ saber."

–Tienes dos opciones, Armin –siguió _la voz_ , con una calma que no se le contagiaba al rubio; de hecho, cada vez que oía su nombre se ponía más nervioso todavía–. Puedes despertar y volver ya al mundo real, o al menos al que hay ahí fuera, seguramente allí también obtendrás tus respuestas… O puedes quedarte aquí un momento, para encontrar una solución más _definitiva_ a tus problemas.

No le hizo mucha gracia cómo pronunciaba aquella palabra. "Definitiva, ¿en qué sentido?" Giró de nuevo la cabeza, buscando en vano a su interlocutor.

–La verdad es que preferiría verle la cara a quien está hablando conmigo… –Armin venció por un instante su temor–. ¿O tengo que resignarme a mantener esta conversación a oscuras?

" _Muéstrate_ ," añadió para sí; aunque ya iba siendo consciente de la inutilidad de establecer distinciones de aquella clase en ese lugar.

Entonces escuchó una risa suave, cálida y alegre, que parecía llegar de todos lados a la vez… y que por alguna razón era uno de los sonidos más aterradores que había oído últimamente. "¡Y mira que tengo donde elegir!"

–En realidad es más fácil de lo que crees, Armin… al fin y al cabo, ¡se trata de tu propia mente!

"¿Estamos dentro de _mi mente_?"

Y justo en ese momento, como si a la claridad figurada le siguiese la literal, empezó a hacerse la luz a su alrededor, desvaneciéndose la oscuridad que había en aquel lugar. No fue un pausado amanecer, con el sol tomándose su tiempo para salir por el este; más bien, parecía un foco que iba iluminando cada vez con más fuerza el escenario desde lo alto.

Y aquella luz, proveniente de un cielo ya límpidamente azul, le mostró a Armin cuál era esa dura superficie sobre la que había estado desde el principio: el Muro sur de Shiganshina.

Mirando con más detenimiento, pudo ver que, en efecto, se trataba del viejo Distrito en el que había vivido tantos años… y donde acababa de librar, hacía tan sólo un instante, una de las batallas más feroces de toda su vida.

Y fue entonces cuando los recuerdos más recientes le golpearon con la contundencia de un mazazo.

"El Titán Colosal… _Bertolt_ … Le ataqué de frente, hice de señuelo… _Caí_ … Ah, no me… _¿Estoy muerto?_ "

–No, hombre, no… – _su voz_ irrumpió de súbito–. Al menos, no todavía. Se supone que nadie vive para siempre… –casi pudo oírse cómo se encogía de hombros–. En fin. ¿Te has fijado bien? Mira con atención.

Armin contuvo por el momento su inquietud y observó el inconfundible paisaje que se extendía ante él; sus ojos se abrieron más todavía de la impresión.

"¡Pero si…! ¿De verdad es Shiganshina?"

Porque todos los edificios estaban completamente intactos; nada que ver con el estado en que se encontraban, cinco años después de la Caída, aun sin tener en cuenta el ataque del Titán Bestia.

"¡Puedo reconocer un montón de sitios desde aquí! Ahí está mi casa… y ahí la de Eren… Esa placita cerca del río, donde quedábamos a menudo para jugar… Ese callejón en el que nos peleamos una vez con los matones del barrio… y en ése también, y en ése, je… Eran buenos tiempos, a pesar de todo. En comparación con lo que vendría después…"

Sin embargo, también se dio cuenta de un detalle para nada tranquilizador: allí abajo no se veía absolutamente a _nadie_ , la ciudad entera estaba vacía… Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

"¿Seguro que no estoy muerto?"

–Ya te lo he dicho antes, Armin… – _Él_ sonó ligeramente hastiado, pero enseguida recuperó aquel tono más amable–. Por cierto, ¿no querías mirarme a la cara mientras hablábamos? Pues aquí estoy…

El rubio sí pudo localizar ahora fácilmente a su interlocutor a un lado, también sobre el Muro, a apenas quince metros de distancia. El "misterioso desconocido" vestía a la manera de los legionarios, con el uniforme y el equipo completo, incluyendo la característica capa con capucha verde oscuro… en la que, sin embargo, no se veía el distintivo emblema de las Alas de la Libertad.

"¿Qué significa…?"

–Y como con tantas otras preguntas… –el encapuchado se giró hacia él, con el rostro todavía sumido en sombras–. En realidad tú ya tienes la respuesta, _Armin_.

Y justo entonces, una repentina ráfaga de viento le bajó de golpe la capucha.

El rostro de Marco Bott quedó completamente al descubierto, iluminado por los rayos del sol.

Pese a la gravedad de la situación, Armin no pudo evitar sonreír; y no sólo por la cara de pasmado que había puesto momentáneamente el otro.

"Sí, no hay duda… es _él_."

Alto, delgado, fuerte; cálidos y vivos ojos marrones; cabello negro corto, con la raya en medio; y esas pecas, naturalmente…

–Bueno, supongo que es mejor así. –Marco también sonrió–. De todas formas, seguramente ya sabías quién era…

–Pues hombre, algo sí me imaginaba. –Armin avanzó unos pasos hacia su viejo compañero, y quizás incluso amigo; con alegría y cautela a partes iguales–. Aunque no esperaba volver a encontrarme contigo… No me malinterpretes, me alegro de volver a verte, pero dadas las circunstancias… –se detuvo a tan sólo cinco metros de él–. ¿Qué estás haciendo _aquí_ exactamente?

"¿Quién o _qué_ eres en realidad?" Se le escapó el pensamiento antes de poder contenerlo; era difícil, en aquel lugar… Sin embargo, el pecoso no pareció tomárselo a mal; su postura seguía siendo tan relajada como al principio.

–No serías tú si no preguntaras eso. –Marco se encogió de hombros–. Al fin y al cabo, la última vez que nos vimos, bueno… –una sombra cruzó por un instante su rostro–. Jean os contaría cómo encontró mi cadáver, ¿verdad?

–Sí, así es. –Armin volvió a tragar saliva; su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza, conforme su mente iba uniendo los puntos… y se daba cuenta de que _algo_ no encajaba–. ¿Cómo puedes saberlo, Marco? Es decir, _si moriste_ , ¿qué…?

–¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí exactamente? –le interrumpió el moreno con suavidad, repitiendo las mismas palabras de antes–. ¿Quién o _qué_ soy? Eso depende, Armin, depende… ¿Qué prefieres que sea?

–¿Eh? –Fue todo lo que pudo responder el otro, con los ojos azules bien abiertos; empezaba a caerle el sudor por la frente.

–Podría ser varias cosas –continuó Marco, con la misma amabilidad, aunque había cierta cualidad sombría en su mirada–. Puedo ser un fantasma del pasado, que ha venido para guiarte en tu hora de necesidad. Puedo ser un alma en pena, que ha vagado sin rumbo hasta encontrar por fin una oportunidad para terminar lo que empecé y que todavía no me deja descansar en paz. O en realidad podría haber estado vivo todo este tiempo, y ahora me he puesto en contacto contigo usando una habilidad que sólo tienen los de mi línea de sangre…

Armin sintió por un instante que su corazón dejaba de latir; la última opción resultaba especialmente aterradora… porque si el pecoso de verdad seguía vivo (y cosas más raras se habían visto), a aquellas alturas no estaría exactamente del lado de la Humanidad.

–Pero mi favorita, y creo que la tuya también, es que… –la sonrisa de Marco se hizo un poco más amplia; no necesariamente más amable–. En realidad yo sólo sería una parte de ti, una representación de tu propio subconsciente, que se manifiesta de tal manera que puedas dialogar contigo mismo para aclarar de una vez tus ideas… –dejó de sonreír poco a poco–. Porque, créeme, lo vas a necesitar.

–¿Por qué? –consiguió preguntar Armin, con un hilillo de voz, sin poder apartar su mirada de aquella visión tan cautivadora como inquietante. "Definitivamente hay algo en sus ojos que está _mal_."

Su pregunta podría haberse interpretado de muchas maneras distintas, pero de algún modo (y en realidad no sería tan difícil) el pecoso supo exactamente a qué se refería.

–Porque yo represento todo lo que tú ya nunca podrás ser –contestó Marco, muy serio–. El recuerdo de unos tiempos más sencillos e inocentes, Armin, en los que la línea entre el "nosotros y ellos" estaba mucho más definida.

Por un momento, Marco pareció… _vibrar_ ; y Armin tuvo la certeza de que, si apartaba un solo segundo la vista de su compañero, éste se transformaría en algo _mucho peor_. "¿Y qué es lo peor que puede haber en mi subconsciente?" La sola idea ya le hacía sentirse aún más temeroso.

–También está el hecho de que, a veces, la verdad es _dura_ –continuó Bott, obviando aparentemente aquella última reflexión–. Y mi presencia aquí responde a tu necesidad de que _alguien_ en quien confías te diga la verdad. _La verdad_ que debe contarse, la verdad que _necesitas_ oír. Por difícil que resulte de creer, por _insoportable_ que te pueda parecer.

Y de pronto, a Armin le vino una idea a la cabeza.

–No, eso no… –murmuró llevándose una mano a la sien, con la vista desenfocada por un instante–. Por favor, no quiero convertirme en otro Reiner… ¿Trastorno de personalidad múltiple, de verdad es ésa la única manera…?

De repente, sintió frío. Oyó que el viento agitaba la capa de legionario de su compañero. Volvió a mirar al frente… y se quedó helado, con un grito que no llegó a salir su garganta, al ver la expresión entre _furibunda_ y despectiva de Marco.

–Créeme, Armin, _tú_ no serás otro _Reiner_ … –las palabras del pecoso destilaban la misma gélida ira; y el rubio no pudo evitar un escalofrío, aun sabiendo que ese desprecio no iba dirigido contra él–. Voy a asegurarme personalmente de que te conviertes en alguien mucho mejor.

La forma en que Marco dijo aquello hizo que Armin siguiera notando un sudor frío que cada vez recubría más su piel.

–Y por cierto, ¿qué pasó con Reiner? –preguntó, tratando de cambiar de tema con discreta desesperación–. ¿Y con Bertolt? ¿Cómo terminó la batalla? _¿Hemos ganado?_

Marco le miraba ahora con más calma; su expresión, ya relajada, se había vuelto pensativa… incluso _calculadora_ , como si estuviese midiéndole, _juzgándole_.

–Y antes de que lo preguntes: no, no lo recuerdo –añadió Armin con un asomo de irritación–. Ya deberías saberlo, si de verdad eres una parte de mí.

–Está bien.

Marco sonrió con una amabilidad que, esta vez sí, también le llegaba a los ojos; y con un leve gesto de cabeza, le indicó a Armin que mirase dentro de la ciudad. El chico de Shiganshina levantó una ceja, escéptico, porque allí no parecía haber nadie; igualmente, hizo caso a su compañero y observó con atención, por si veía algo que…

Y de repente todo cambió.


	2. Chapter 2

Y de repente todo cambió, tan bruscamente que Armin dio un salto y casi se cayó del Muro.

El cielo había pasado del día a la noche en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, antes incluso de poder pestañear.

Sin embargo, no todo quedó completamente a oscuras; un resplandor siniestro, entre rojizo y anaranjado, provenía de la ciudad…

Y el joven Arlert se dio cuenta de que _Shiganshina estaba ardiendo_.

No sólo los barrios donde el combate contra los guerreros había sido más intenso, sino _el Distrito entero_.

–Lo sabía –musitó horrorizado–. Sabía que tarde o temprano el sueño se convertiría en pesadilla… ¿O acaso he muerto y estoy en el infierno?

–¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo? –gruñó Marco, ligeramente exasperado–. ¡Que no estás muerto! Al menos no todavía… Y tampoco es un sueño, se trata de algo bastante más complicado.

Tan absorto estaba Armin en el dantesco espectáculo, que al principio no le extrañó que el pecoso estuviese justo a su lado; aún siguió contemplando por unos instantes aquel mar de fuego, que todo parecía consumir… Luego levantó la cabeza y fue girándose poco a poco hacia su compañero.

Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al ver de nuevo _su_ rostro.

Marco también se había girado hacia él. Su cara parecía dividida en dos mitades: una iluminada por el infernal resplandor de las llamas… y otra sumida por completo en sombras.

Después Bott volvió la vista al frente y aquella división repentina desapareció; ahora la luz del fuego bailaba por igual sobre todos sus rasgos, convirtiendo su piel en una máscara viva de rojo y naranja y negro…

Armin tragó saliva, forzándose a respirar con normalidad; y cuando Marco _sonrió_ (una sonrisa pequeña y discreta, apenas se levantaron las comisuras de sus labios), aquello le pareció por un momento lo más aterrador del mundo.

–Como te estaba diciendo antes –continuó amablemente el moreno pecoso–, es más complicado. Se trata de una representación mental de cosas que han ocurrido de verdad. Puede que no coincida del todo con la realidad, pero sí al menos en lo sustancial.

–Sí, algo he oído sobre eso –intervino Armin, dejándose llevar por su curiosidad e interés en el tema, incluso en aquellas circunstancias–. Casos de pacientes que permanecían en coma y después de despertar recordaban en parte lo que había sucedido a su alrededor…

Entonces el rubito se dio cuenta de lo que algo así implicaba para él; y volvió a tragar saliva, sin dejar de mirar a su compañero, que a su vez seguía contemplando la ciudad en llamas, con un brillo de expectación en la mirada.

–Algunos de estos casos eran muy graves, muchas veces el paciente se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte –prosiguió el chico de ojos azules, cada vez con más decisión, pese al ligero temblor que sacudía su cuerpo–. ¿Significa eso que a mí me pasa lo mismo? Entonces tienes razón, _todavía_ no estoy muerto… pero quizás lo esté pronto.

Armin notó que se le aceleraba el pulso, mientras volvía a girarse hacia el Distrito iluminado por el fuego.

–Y lo que estoy viendo ahora, ¿va a influir de algún modo en lo que tenga que pasar después?

–Desde luego, si estás aquí, debe ser por una buena razón –respondió Marco, con un tono vagamente aprobador.

"¡Naturalmente!" Armin resopló, sintiendo en aquel momento más fastidio que temor. "Supongo que sería mucho pedir, obtener una respuesta clara en este lugar…"

Le pareció oír que el pecoso se reía un poco por lo bajo, pero prefirió no hacerle mucho caso y siguió centrándose en el incendio que devoraba Shiganshina.

"Aunque en algunas zonas el fuego no llega más allá del nivel de la calle. Los tejados son como pequeñas islas en un mar de llamas… ¿No fue por aquí cerca, donde me enfrenté a Bertolt y _caí_? Entonces, quizás… ¡Sí!"

–¡Mira, allí hay movimiento! –exclamó Armin, señalando con un dedo–. ¿Son Eren y Mikasa? La verdad es que desde lo alto del Muro cuesta verlo…

–Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso –sugirió Marco, amable.

Y tan repentinamente como el día se había transformado antes en noche, Armin se encontró de pronto sobre el tejado de una de las casas que estaba señalando, casi cincuenta metros más abajo; poco le faltó esta vez, para tropezar y caer de cabeza en ese mar de llamas que ahora tenía justo delante de él.

–¡Cuidado! –Marco le sujetó por un brazo, evitando a tiempo la tragedia.

–¡Haber avisado antes! –gruñó el rubio, convirtiendo rápidamente su temor en ira.

–Ah, pero yo sólo te he dado un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta… –casi pudo _oír_ la sonrisa del moreno pecoso–. Desde cierto punto de vista, eres _tú_ quien está haciendo todo esto, Armin. Eres el responsable último de lo que suceda aquí.

Tras asegurarse de que ya no había peligro, Marco soltó con cuidadosa presteza a su compañero de ojos azules.

"Qué curioso… Para tratarse de una manifestación de mi subconsciente, es bastante _real_. La cálida presión de su agarre, cuando evitó que me cayera… ¿Ocurre lo mismo con todo lo que hay aquí, dentro de mi mente? ¿O acaso…?"

Existía otra posibilidad, pero ya sentía escalofríos sólo de rozarla con sus pensamientos… y ahora había algo más apremiante que reclamaba su atención: las figuras sobre el tejado de la casa de enfrente.

A aquella altura, el fuego iluminaba todo con una claridad onírica, casi irreal; y al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, parecía volver las cosas más sólidas… como si ahí pudiesen ostentar una nitidez que el mundo real no sería capaz de soportar.

De hecho, ni siquiera el humo era allí un obstáculo para la visión; más bien parecía _vapor_ , que apenas tapaba con un fino velo cuanto sucedía alrededor. Incluso aquella tenue niebla se apartaba como por _causalidad_ (por improbable que fuese), permitiendo ver lo que ocurría más adelante.

Lo que Armin no podía negar era _el calor_ que hacía en aquel lugar. En ese momento agradeció haberse quedado sólo con la chaqueta; si hubiera llevado también la camisa, tenía la impresión de que ya se habría desmayado.

–Eh, Marco –susurró, secándose con una manga el sudor de la frente–. ¿Y tú no tienes calor, con el uniforme de legionario completo?

–Ah, bueno… Tú no te preocupes por mí.

"Más bien deberías preocuparte por ti mismo." No llegó a decirlo, pero tampoco fue necesario; además, había algo extraño en su tono. El rubito se giró hacia el pecoso y vio que seguía teniendo aquella sonrisa en el rostro, aunque su expresión ahora parecía un tanto forzada.

"Como si estuviera _disculpándose_ por algo… o tuviera que darme una mala noticia. ¿Por qué?"

–Fíjate bien, Armin. –Marco hizo un ademán con la cabeza, indicándole de nuevo la casa que tenían enfrente; y el joven Arlert observó atentamente con sus ojos azules.

Ni siquiera apartó la mirada cuando se descubrió a sí mismo tumbado sobre aquel tejado.

Inerte, como un cadáver. Completamente calvo, por alguna razón. Desnudo su torso, cubierto por lo que parecía pintura roja… o sangre.

"¿Acaso será efecto de las llamas? No, espera… No es eso. _No fue eso_."

Y entonces _recordó_ , con tanta claridad que casi volvió a vivirlo, a _sentirlo_ …

Aquella ráfaga interminable de vapor infernal, con la que se defendió el Titán Colosal, durante unos largos segundos que se convirtieron en eternidad de atroz tortura.

 _Su piel había desaparecido y lo único que quedaba era el músculo._

–Ja, casi parezco una especie de mini Titán Colosal –comentó Armin, con una nota de histeria en la voz; se llevó una mano a la sien y empezó a apretar con tanta fuerza que las uñas le hicieron sangre.

–No hagas eso, hombre. –Marco tomó aquella mano y se la apartó con sorprendente delicadeza–. Y recuerda: lo que ves aquí representa algo que ya sucedió. Nada de lo que ocurra ahora puede hacerte daño.

–Y luego, ¿qué? –musitó el joven rubio, todavía sin apartar la mirada–. _¿Y tú qué?_ Porque a ti sí te noto más… _real_.

Hubo un breve silencio; tenso, incómodo.

–Será mejor que vayamos por partes –contestó el pecoso, en voz baja–. Centrarse ahora en lo que hay delante… y después ya se verá.

Armin creyó detectar de nuevo aquella inflexión en el tono de Marco. "¿Se siente culpable? ¿Por qué? Pero si hasta ahora no ha hecho más que ayudarme…" Incluso ya se encontraba mejor, tras aquel breve intercambio con su compañero; al menos fue capaz de seguir observando su propio cuerpo, medio quemado, sin que le acometiese la misma histeria de antes.

A pesar de la situación, se alegró de ver sobre el tejado a sus amigos de la infancia; parecían relativamente intactos, teniendo en cuenta lo intenso de la batalla.

Eren, con el cabello moreno revuelto y una mirada clara en la que casi ardía un fuego blanco; Mikasa, con su melena oscura también agitándose en el aire, como su inseparable bufanda, y unos bellos ojos negros en los que resplandecía esa misma fuerza.

Algo no iba bien, sin embargo. Los dos estaban muy tensos, _demasiado_ , incluso con el cuerpo de aquel otro Armin sobre el tejado; parecían listos para salir disparados y _atacar_ en cualquier momento.

No tardó en darse cuenta de la razón.

El Capitán Levi también estaba allí; y el implacable soldado, de cabello negro como la noche y mirada gris como el acero, llevaba en la mano…

–La jeringa con la única dosis que tenemos del suero del titán –susurró Armin, sobrecogido; empezaba a _comprender_.

Otro legionario se encontraba sobre el tejado: uno de los chicos nuevos de reemplazo. "A ver, cómo se llamaba…"

–Floch –le recordó discretamente Marco, a su lado.

–Gracias.

Pero no fue la visión de aquel muchacho, con rizado cabello rubio corto y ojos marrones, lo que le hizo tener un _mal_ presentimiento… sino la del hombre que también yacía a escasa distancia del otro Armin.

"¡El Comandante Erwin!"

Incluso desde allí podía ver la gran herida que el heroico oficial tenía en el estómago. Normalmente su presencia, acentuada por aquel cabello rubio y sus intensos ojos azules, resultaba imponente, aun tras haber perdido el brazo derecho en un enfrentamiento anterior contra los guerreros.

"Ahora sin embargo parece tan _débil_ … ¡Pero todavía respira! Igual que el _yo_ de ahí enfrente…"

Y _entonces_ comprendió.

Sus peores temores se confirmaron al ver que _Bertolt_ también estaba cerca, inconsciente. El joven guerrero, moreno y con los ojos marrones, capaz de transformarse en el _Titán Colosal_ , ya tenía una altura considerable en forma humana… aunque ahora parecía bastante más pequeño, después de que le hubiesen _amputado_ los dos brazos y las dos piernas.

"Bueno, al menos esa parte del plan sí ha salido bien. Hemos logrado capturar a _uno_ de ellos con vida."

Y ya con todas las piezas dispuestas sobre aquel tablero, cual siniestra partida de ajedrez, Armin _supo_ exactamente qué iba a pasar a continuación… o más bien, de qué dos formas podía terminar todo aquello.

No dijo nada aún; tan sólo se limitó a observar. Dudó si sería capaz de soportar tanta tensión; al rugiente océano de fuego, se unía ahora aquella tormenta que estaba a punto de estallar…

Y estalló.

Eren se acercó de repente a Levi, con tanta brusquedad que por un momento pareció que le hubiese metido un cabezazo.

El Capitán respondió pegándole a Eren tal patada, que el chico titán voló por los aires y casi se cayó de aquel tejado.

Mikasa salió disparada hacia delante, como impulsada por un resorte; se abalanzó sobre Levi por la espalda, le tumbó boca abajo contra las tejas… y apretó el filo de una espada contra su cuello.

Floch, a todo esto, se interponía entre la joven oriental y el cuerpo del Comandante, como para protegerle de cualquier ataque… aunque sólo con la mirada que ella le dirigió, el chico ya se quedó paralizado con una expresión de temor en el rostro.

"Y a pesar de todo, sigue defendiendo a Erwin… Alguna vez he oído que _valiente_ es quien actúa por mucho miedo que tenga. ¡Entonces Floch debe ser ahora mismo el más valiente!"

–¿Fue así como ocurrió realmente? –preguntó Armin, con un hilillo de voz; sus ojos azules no se perdían ni un solo detalle, observando con morbosa fascinación.

–En líneas generales sí –contestó Marco con un susurro.

–¿Y cómo es que Mikasa ha derrotado tan fácilmente al Capitán?

–Le habrá pillado por sorpresa. También es cierto que Levi ha estado matando titanes sin parar… ¿No formaba eso parte del plan?

–El plan… –Armin pensó de nuevo en las opciones que se abrían ante él; y volvió a tragar saliva–. Así que una de dos: o me dan a mí el suero, o se lo dan al Comandante…

"Y lo que estoy viendo ahora, en realidad son mis últimos instantes de vida… Al menos ya sé que al final ganamos, je… Algo es algo, ¿no? Incluso con el precio que hemos pagado por esta _victoria_ …"

–Quien está claro que no gana es Bertolt –continuó Marco, a su lado, sin demasiada inquietud–. De un modo u otro, va a terminar devorado vivo.

"Anda, pues es verdad… Ni siquiera había pensado en ello." Armin se sentía un poco culpable; buscó con la mirada al joven guerrero y vio que aún seguía inconsciente. "Pero eso no le salvará."

–Él se lo ha buscado –replicó Marco, con tono neutro pese a lo despiadado de sus palabras–. Todas nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias, y tarde o temprano nos toca asumirlas. Si de verdad creyó que iba a acabar de otra forma, entonces no sólo fue un asesino y un _traidor_ sino también un iluso.

Hacia el final, su voz ya había tomado un cariz inquietante… y _cruel_. Armin sintió un escalofrío; aun así, algo dentro de él le impulsaba a defender a quien, al fin y al cabo, había sido su compañero durante más de tres años. "Incluso ayudó a Eren al principio, con el equipo de maniobras…"

No dejaba de pensar en el hecho de que antes había visto al Titán Colosal llorar. _"¿Por qué?"_

–Puede que no tuviese elección –contestó el rubio, agitado, hablando cada vez más rápido–. Una persona como Bertolt no se levanta sin más un buen día, diciendo: "Voy a darme una vuelta, a ver si cometo un exterminio". Estoy seguro de que hubo alguna razón para ello, y _eso_ es lo que trato de…

– _¿Alguna razón?_ –gruñó Marco, casi como una bestia–. ¿¡Alguna razón!? _Que se jodan_ , él y sus razones. ¡Que se jodan! _Nada_ puede justificar algo así, ¿me oyes? ¡Nada!

–¡No justifico, sólo intento comprender…!

–¡Pues oye, por mí perfecto! Si tantas ganas tienes de ser _comprensivo_ con el cabrón que echó abajo el Muro y provocó cientos de miles de muertes, incluyendo a la madre de tu mejor amigo y _lo poco que te quedaba de familia_ …

Armin no se atrevió a girarse hacia su compañero en ese momento; le invadían unas intensas emociones completamente distintas.

"Miedo me da la cara que se le habrá puesto, si con su voz ya tengo los pelos de punta."

"Si le miro después de lo que me ha dicho, ¡tendré que matarle con mis propias manos!"

Y sin embargo, ambas partes eran _él_.

Se dio cuenta de que ya llevaba un rato sin respirar. Su cuerpo temblaba, como si estuviese a punto de _explotar_ ; como si la tensión acumulada en su interior, por el constante choque entre temor e ira, le devorase por dentro cual abrasador fuego.

Sintió que, para poder controlar esa energía ardiente, antes de que arrasara todo a su alrededor… necesitaría _crecer_ , volverse más grande y más fuerte; convertirse en un gigante.

"En un _titán_."

La dirección en que llevaba aquel pensamiento le inquietó sobremanera.

"Acaso… Yo… ¿Terminaron usando el suero conmigo?"

La sola posibilidad ya le aterraba por sus implicaciones.

"¡Pero es que la otra posibilidad me aterra todavía más! _¡No quiero morir!_ Aun sabiendo cuál sería el precio a pagar… ¿Soy por ello una persona horrible?"

–No, Armin… Sólo eres humano. Generalmente, _nadie_ quiere morir –repuso Marco junto a él, de nuevo con amabilidad; aunque ya no resultaba tan tranquilizador oírle hablar de aquella manera.

"Hay otra explicación que no me atreví a considerar antes, sobre quién o _qué_ es en realidad… ¿Y si estoy en la antesala del infierno, y un demonio ha elegido esa forma para torturarme…?"

– _Armin_ –volvió a llamarle _Marco_ (o al menos se le parecía)–. Incluso si así fuera, te aseguro que no estoy enseñándote nada que tú mismo no hayas traído aquí contigo.

–Genial –respondió el rubio con acidez–. Entonces para destruirme sólo te hace falta una parte de mi propia mente… _Genial_.

–Estás sacando conclusiones precipitadas, Armin –insistió el moreno pecoso con suavidad–. Sería mejor que vieses lo que tiene que pasar aún.

"Antes me provocabas, ahora intentas animarme… ¿Vas a estar llevándome siempre la contraria? ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?"

No lo dijo en voz alta, pero supo que Marco (y prefería pensar que era _él_ ) se enteraría igualmente. "Reglas extrañas, de un lugar más extraño todavía."

La vista se le había nublado en algún momento. " _Genial_ ," repitió para sí, restregándose los ojos con una mano. "Ahora resulta que yo también estoy llorando… Genial."

Sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y continuó observando la escena en la que intervenían sus compañeros, que no parecían haberse movido mientras Armin le daba vueltas a _todo_. "Si es que a veces me complico demasiado… ¡Esta situación ya es lo bastante complicada por sí sola!"

Y como para compensar aquella parálisis momentánea, de repente todo empezó a ir mucho más rápido…


	3. Chapter 3

Y como para compensar aquella parálisis momentánea, de repente todo empezó a ir mucho más rápido…

Alguien se abalanzó sobre la espalda de Mikasa y logró inmovilizarla con lo que, al menos desde allí, parecía un abrazo.

Al principio, Armin creyó que se trataba de Sasha, por el cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que en realidad era Hange; casi saltó de alegría al verla, porque hasta entonces creía que la veterana legionaria había muerto con todos los demás, cuando Bertolt se transformó en el Titán Colosal…

–Qué, ¿ _eso_ también se lo vas a perdonar? –le susurró Marco al oído, con una suavidad engañosa; sus palabras destilaban _veneno_ –. ¿Eso tampoco fue culpa suya?

"Y de qué _coño_ vas ahora." Armin apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que rechinaron; le pareció que el pecoso incluso se reía por lo bajo, pero prefirió creer que eran imaginaciones suyas. "No voy a contestarle, no me distraeré otra vez… ¡No puedo quedarme atrapado para siempre en esta especie de limbo! Primero terminaré de ver lo que pasó… Después, si acaso, ya me encargaré de _Bott_."

Intentó contener su furia centrándose de nuevo en la gente que acababa de llegar a la escena. "Más caras conocidas, ¡bien! Aún siguen vivos… Ay, es verdad, Sasha estaba herida, espero que no sea nada grave."

Naturalmente, era Connie quien llevaba a cuestas a la joven cazadora. El chico, de cabellos oscuros cortados al cero y vivaces ojos marrón claro, lo observaba todo con atención, tratando de comprender rápidamente lo que pasaba. A su lado, Jean miraba a su alrededor con una expresión parecida en sus ojillos avellanados, mientras la brisa agitaba su cabello rubio ceniza.

Armin tuvo la impresión de que, justo en ese momento, Marco dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro.

"A quien no veo es a Reiner. ¿Significa eso que no han podido capturarle con vida?"

–Parece que el otro _traidor_ consiguió escapar –comentó el pecoso, con cierta frialdad distante–. Lástima… Quién sabe, quizás incluso con una sola dosis del suero, si tuvierais dos prisioneros, podríais haberos salvado tanto tú como el Comandante.

"Es decir, que uno de nosotros está muerto o va a morir pronto…" Armin tragó saliva, mientras intentaba controlar los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo. "Por favor, no lo soporto más… ¡Necesito saber _ya_ qué es lo que pasó al final!"

Su respiración iba haciéndose cada vez más agitada, conforme veía a sus compañeros abandonar aquel tejado y saltar de pronto al de otra casa; Levi se quedó solo, con la jeringa del suero todavía en la mano, mirando alternativamente el cuerpo de Erwin y el de aquel otro Arlert.

"Bertolt también está allí. No puedo olvidarlo, no _debo_."

Marco no hizo ningún comentario sarcástico esta vez; o quizás sí, pero Armin estaba tan centrado en lo que ocurría que ni siquiera le escuchó, aterrado y fascinado a partes iguales, observándolo todo con sus ojos azules.

Cada vez que el rubito se planteaba uno de los dos posibles escenarios, pensaba que eso era lo peor que podría suceder… hasta que también empezaba a darle vueltas al otro, con idénticos resultados. "¡De verdad que no tengo remedio!"

Todo aquello terminó, y el corazón casi le dio un vuelco… cuando vio que el Capitán avanzaba, con paso vacilante, hacia el cuerpo del Comandante.

"Claro, normal… Normal que elija a Erwin." Armin se sorbió la nariz; a duras penas contenía las lágrimas. "Es decir, para qué nos vamos a engañar… El hombre ha guiado a la Legión durante años, incluso… No, _especialmente_ cuando las cosas eran más difíciles, antes de que la Humanidad pudiese contraatacar. Si uno de los dos tiene que vivir, entonces… Mejor que sea el Comandante."

Y justo en ese momento, Marco empezó a reírse.

Era una risa suave, discreta, casi apacible; y sin embargo, el rubio sintió que se le ponían los pelos de punta.

–Ay, Armin… _Eso no te lo crees ni tú._

El pecoso lo dijo con un tono completamente distinto: serio, frío, _implacable_ como el acero de una espada afilada. Su compañero se quedó paralizado, con los ojos azules bien abiertos, sin dejar de observar lo que ocurría en aquel tejado; no por temor a enfrentarse al moreno, ni en un intento de controlar su ira… sino porque esta vez Bott había acertado de pleno.

"Él tiene razón. _Prefiero que muera Erwin_. ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? _Quiero vivir_. ¿Tan malo es…?" En realidad, nada más pensar aquello, se sintió como la peor persona del mundo.

Marco decidió interrumpir entonces, guiando con amabilidad sus pensamientos en otra dirección.

–Recuerda lo que te dije antes, Armin. Que desees vivir, significa simplemente que eres humano. Y también que nadie quiere morir, _generalmente_. Algunas personas son la excepción a la regla.

Arlert supo que, si hubiese mirado al pecoso en ese momento, le habría visto _sonreír_ de aquella manera que pretendía ser tranquilizadora… y sin embargo terminaba resultando todo lo contrario.

–Te refieres a que Erwin… –musitó el rubio; no acabó la frase, _no pudo_.

–Vamos, Armin… a cierto nivel, _lo sabes_. El Comandante podría haberse quedado fuera de esta expedición, pero insistió en venir pese a sus heridas. ¿Era realmente necesaria aquí su presencia? No digo que no haya servido de nada, al contrario. _Pero_ un buen líder también sabe cuándo delegar en sus subordinados, sobre todo si son tan buenos como los suyos. Levi y Hange no habrían tenido ningún problema para seguir sus instrucciones, adaptándose a las circunstancias al mismo tiempo… "Humildad" no consiste en negar tus propios méritos, _Armin_.

El chico tuvo un mal presentimiento, al oír que de pronto su compañero se refería a él directamente.

–Lo cierto es que tú y Erwin os parecéis bastante… y no me refiero sólo al físico, Armin. Los dos siempre habéis comprendido que, para producir el cambio, es necesario hacer _sacrificios_. –Marco pronunció la palabra de tal forma que el rubio sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca–. Hay, sin embargo, una gran diferencia. _Tú_ estás dispuesto a sacrificarte a ti mismo el primero, para obtener ese cambio… mientras que _Erwin_ lleva años pagando el precio con vidas ajenas, cientos o incluso miles de ellas. ¡Quién iba a decir que esa parte del juramento, "entregar el corazón por la causa de la Humanidad", podría llegar a ser tan literal!

"Basta. Para ya. _Cállate_." Armin habría querido decirlo, pero ni siquiera lo pensó con la fuerza bastante para interrumpir. La amabilidad de Marco estaba volviéndole loco; había algo _inhumano_ en su voz, en aquellas palabras… y aun así, no podía evitar seguir escuchándolas.

"O tal vez, si es mi propio subconsciente… Acaso estoy tratando de convencerme a mí mismo… ¿De _qué_ , exactamente?"

El pecoso moreno continuó, impasible, inasequible al desaliento; _implacable_.

–Todos tenemos un límite, Armin… y me temo que el Comandante ya alcanzó el suyo. ¿Crees que fue un accidente, que precisamente _él_ decidiese liderar una carga de caballería _suicida_? Pudo ser la elección de un hombre valiente, dispuesto a hacer lo que nadie más se atrevía… o la mejor oportunidad de un buscador de muerte para irse a lo grande, llevándose de paso unos cuantos camaradas consigo. ¡Menudo séquito debe tener ya en el otro mundo, después de tantos años! ¡Seguro que hay una vista estupenda, desde lo alto de esa montaña de cadáveres!

–Cállate –logró decir el chico de ojos azules, esta vez, aunque débilmente; Marco no se detuvo.

–En cambio, tu plan para "morir heroicamente sacrificándose _por_ los demás", y no " _a_ los demás", parece haber sido todo un éxito. Fíjate, tus amigos todavía están vivos.

–¿Y qué hay de los otros legionarios que me siguieron al principio? Aquel hombre, al que mató Reiner nada más empezar…

–Es diferente, Armin. Inevitablemente, un líder va a sufrir bajas entre los hombres que están a sus órdenes. Puede llegar a ser una pesada carga, pero eso no te convierte en un monstruo. Buscar la muerte llevándote contigo a los que te rodean, sin embargo…

–¡Erwin no lo hizo por _eso_!

–¡Querrás decir que Erwin no lo hizo _sólo_ por eso! ¿De verdad crees que un hombre así se merece una segunda oportunidad, incluso por encima de tu propia vida? ¿De verdad crees que _quiere seguir viviendo_ , después de todo lo que ha hecho?

Armin se llevó las manos a las sienes, tapándose las orejas en un vano intento de silenciar _sus_ palabras, pero ya era demasiado tarde; las había oído y jamás podría olvidarlas. Sintió que le invadía una callada desesperación, impotencia y rabia. "Cómo es posible, tamaña _frialdad_ …"

Y mientras tanto, seguía contemplando aquella escena, que parecía haberse quedado congelada en el tiempo, como él mismo; Levi aún permanecía junto al cuerpo de su Comandante, sobre aquel tejado. "¿Tanto tardó en decidirse el Capitán, o soy yo quien ha hecho que se pare todo esto?"

De repente, vio que _Erwin se movía_ , allí donde estaba, todavía tumbado; y quizás también decía algo, acaso delirando.

Armin notó primero un escalofrío… y después, la ardiente furia que iba creciendo en su interior, hasta hacer temblar todo su cuerpo de _ira_ ; apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que los oyó _crujir_.

–Y por qué tengo que ser yo –gruñó, cada vez más indignado–. _¿Por qué tengo que ser yo siempre?_ ¡El último mono, el felpudo que usan todos los demás! A pesar de lo que he logrado… ¡Pues ya estoy _harto_! ¡Harto de los menosprecios, los insultos, las amenazas! ¿De verdad se creen que voy a seguir aguantando golpes sin rechistar? _¡Yo también he llegado a mi límite!_ ¡Quiero vivir! Quiero hacerme más fuerte y más _grande_. Quiero _ganar_ sin que luego me quede el sabor a cenizas en la boca. Quiero ser capaz de _destruir_ al enemigo con mis propias manos. _Quiero. Poder._ ¿Tan malo es reconocerlo? Por una vez, me gustaría…

Y de repente vio que el Capitán se movía, con expresión muy seria.

"Espera, ¿qué?"

Levi fue apartándose poco a poco de Erwin; parecía llevar una pesada carga sobre sus hombros.

"No. _No._ "

El Soldado Más Fuerte se acercó con lentitud al cuerpo abrasado de aquel otro Armin; todavía llevaba en la mano la jeringa con el suero del titán.

"No no no no…"

Y fue entonces cuando Armin _supo_ lo que iba a pasar; o más bien, lo que en realidad _ya había pasado_ , irrevocablemente, sin marcha atrás.

La furia ígnea que ardía en su interior se convirtió al instante en una sensación _gélida_ , extendiéndose con rapidez por todo su cuerpo, como si se hubiera caído de pronto en un mar de agua helada; volvía a temblar, pero no de ira precisamente.

–Yo… –musitó, angustiado; notaba gotas de frío sudor cayendo por su frente–. Yo no… No pretendía…

Marco eligió justo ese momento para pasar de un extremo a otro, convirtiendo la suave crueldad de antes en una firmeza amable, como si tratase de evitar que Armin se rompiera bajo la carga de una culpa abrumadora.

De hecho, el pecoso fue esta vez más allá, apoyando una mano sobre los hombros del rubito; un peso reconfortante éste, tan gentil como sus siguientes palabras.

–Sé lo que estás pensando, Armin. Tú también has llegado a la misma conclusión: lo que ves ahora en realidad ya ha sucedido y no tiene vuelta atrás. Me temo que, por mucho que desearas una cosa o la contraria, eso no habría influido en el resultado final… porque fue decisión de Levi y nadie más. Incluso si hubieras podido atravesar la barrera del tiempo, de algún modo, rara vez depende todo de un solo factor. ¿Y si el Capitán se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía verdaderamente Erwin, al ofrecerse voluntario para dirigir la carga de caballería? Por no hablar de que Mikasa y Eren estaban dispuestos a defenderte hasta las últimas consecuencias, sin importar las órdenes ni el rango.

Marco le apretó con fuerza el hombro. El rubio se encogió sobre sí mismo por un instante, pero luego ya se sintió mucho mejor; como si la mano y las palabras del pecoso extendieran por todo su cuerpo una reconfortante calidez, alejando de sí la fría angustia de antes.

–Tienes suerte, Armin. Cuentas con buenos amigos, _muy_ buenos. Eren y Mikasa siempre darán la cara por ti, harían _cualquier cosa_ por ti. No es para menos, después de todo lo que habéis pasado juntos… –había algo de apremiante en su voz, como si necesitara que su compañero _entendiese_ de verdad–. _¿Crees que tu muerte no les afectaría, Armin?_ Aunque tu sacrificio llevase a la victoria, les _destrozaría_ por dentro, no volverían a ser ya los mismos… No más preguntas retóricas, Armin. _Sé_ que tú no quieres hacerle eso a tus amigos, tus hermanos, tu _familia_ …

El chico de Shiganshina no tuvo más remedio que cerrar los ojos, para que no se le anegaran de lágrimas.

–Marco, por… ¿Por qué estás diciéndome…?

–Porque es importante que _recuerdes_ , Armin. Vales mucho más de lo que crees. ¿Quién sabía ya incluso antes de la Caída, que la paz dentro de los Muros no duraría para siempre? _Tú_ , Armin. ¿Quién tuvo suficiente cabeza fría para recurrir a Hannes, que luego rescató a Mikasa y Eren? _Tú_ , Armin. ¿Quién permaneció junto a sus amigos en todo momento, ayudándoles a mantener el ánimo cuando los tres habíais sufrido pérdidas igualmente dolorosas? _Tú_ , Armin. ¿Quién se aseguró de que Eren no se hacía matar estúpidamente, ni Mikasa volvía a caer en la desesperación, durante los años que pasasteis como refugiados? _Tú_ , Armin. ¿Quién se graduó con éxito en la Promoción 104 por difícil que pudiese parecer, superando constantemente sus límites con tesón y perseverancia, sin rendirse jamás? _Tú_ , Armin.

Su cuerpo temblaba con la misma emoción que vibraba en la voz de Marco, cada vez más intensa.

–Y déjame decirte, también, que _tú nunca fuiste una carga_. Todo lo contrario, Armin, has aportado mucho a los demás. Creo que sé de lo que hablo, aunque no siempre se note, sólo con tu presencia ya cambiaste las cosas…

–No, Marco, ése fuiste tú…

–Ah, pero a veces no basta con _estar_ , Armin, también hay que _actuar_ … y en eso eres mejor que yo. _¡Acuérdate de Trost!_

–¿Te refieres a la misma batalla en la que me quedé paralizado, mientras veía cómo mataban de uno en uno a mis compañeros? –lo preguntó retóricamente, con un deje de amargura en la voz; no pudo evitar aquel nuevo desprecio contra sí mismo. Marco, sin embargo, mantuvo constante aquel tono cálido y alentador.

–Me refiero a la misma batalla en la que rescataste a Mikasa cuando ella había perdido la esperanza. La misma batalla en la que te diste cuenta, tú el primero, de que el Titán Rebelde atacaba a otros titanes, y aprovechaste eso para despejar el camino hasta el Cuartel General. La misma batalla en la que te plantaste desarmado delante de _medio ejército_ , para convencerles de que no matasen a Eren…

–¡Y no les convencí, casi nos reventaron a cañonazos! Nos salvamos de pura casualidad, si el Comandante Pixis no hubiese aparecido justo cuando lo hizo…

– _Armin_ –insistió Marco con amabilidad–. Aquello te sirvió para ganar tiempo, ¿no? Y eso fue lo que permitió después tu "pura causalidad". _Uno crea sus propias oportunidades._ ¿Acaso era también "casualidad", tu plan para tapar la brecha en el Muro de Trost? El mismo plan que aprobó Pixis…

–¡Pues más valdría que no lo hubiese hecho! Estuvo a punto de ser un desastre, Marco. ¡Eren perdió el control y casi _mató_ a Mikasa!

–Casi, Armin, _casi_. ¿Y no fuiste tú quien le ayudó luego a recuperarse? ¡Cumplisteis vuestra misión! Al final el plan salió bien…

–¿Cuánta gente murió porque el plan "salió bien" _al final_ y no al principio? ¿Cuántos soldados murieron por _mi_ culpa…?

–Mira, Armin, ¡el mundo es mucho más grande que tú! Sólo eres humano, no puedes pretender preverlo todo. Incluso si tu plan hubiera salido a la perfección, habrían sido inevitables algunas bajas…

– _¿Incluyendo la tuya, Marco?_ ¿Acaso tu muerte también fue inevitable?

El rubio supo al instante por qué se le había escapado algo así; le causaba una irritante sensación de culpa, oír al pecoso ( _él_ precisamente) enumerar todos esos méritos mientras omitía las faltas.

"¡Nadie debería estar tan tranquilo, hablando de su propia muerte con el responsable de la misma!"

–Ahí es donde te equivocas, Armin. Tú no me mataste.

–Creo mis propias oportunidades, ¿no? Eso es lo que dijiste antes. ¡No va a ser menos cierto en tu caso, Marco! Si el plan hubiera salido bien, vosotros no habríais tenido que intervenir… Pero el plan falló. _Mi_ plan falló y tú moriste luchando de nuevo en las calles, ¡por mi culpa!

–Nadie nos ordenó volver a entrar en combate, Armin, fue decisión voluntaria de cada uno… –había en su voz cierta cualidad extraña, que su compañero no llegó a identificar; tampoco pudo seguir fustigándose, porque Marco no le dio ocasión para ello–. Insisto en lo que te dije antes: el mundo es un lugar _muy_ grande. Ocurren cosas constantemente, _millones_ de ellas, y sólo sobre unas pocas tenemos control alguno.

Armin supo entonces cuál era la cualidad que hacía vibrar la voz del pecoso: la calma tensa de quien intentaba, con un gran esfuerzo, controlar sus emociones. "¿Angustia por el recuerdo de su propia muerte… o _ira_?"

–Quizás yo tenía que morir de todas formas –continuó Marco, con aquella tensión latente en su amabilidad característica–. Quizás era mi destino inevitable y me habría alcanzado allí donde fuese.

Armin sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas; volvió a abrir los ojos, en un intento de despejarse, centrándose de nuevo en aquel presente onírico e irreal. "O al contrario, _demasiado real_ en cierto sentido, y por eso mi mente no es capaz de asimilarlo."

Una vez más, se restregó los ojos furiosamente con la manga de su chaqueta, tratando de observar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Marco siguió hablando, con un leve tono de disculpa en su voz.

–Puede resultar enloquecedor, ¿verdad? Pensar en todos los "podría haber sido"… Es el peligro de centrarse tanto en el pasado.

–¡Pero si fuiste tú precisamente quien empezó con lo de "recuerda esto, recuerda lo otro"…!

–Je, sí… Lo sé, Armin, y lo siento. Quise facilitarte las cosas y parece que conseguí justo lo contrario… En cualquier caso, no se puede cambiar el pasado. _El futuro_ , sin embargo, ya es otra cuestión completamente distinta… Aunque también era importante recordar todo lo que habías logrado por tus propios medios, incluso cuando sólo te considerabas una carga. En realidad, desde cierto punto de vista, tú siempre has tenido razón. Armin… _Eres_ _d_ _ébil_.

Y entonces se despejaron sus ojos azules; se fijó en el cuerpo abrasado de aquel "otro yo", abandonado como un desperdicio sobre el tejado de enfrente.

"Supongo que ahora simplemente se refleja mejor mi eterna debilidad… Oye, espera un momento. ¿Dónde están Erwin y el Capitán? ¡Ah! Ahí con los demás, en la otra casa."

–Pero precisamente, Armin… Si siendo débil ya conseguiste todo eso que te dije antes, _imagínate_ lo que serás capaz de hacer siendo _fuerte_.

"Es sólo impresión mía o… ¿Levi ya no tiene la jeringuilla con el suero del titán?"

–Porque Armin, lo cierto es que… La persona que mejor puede apreciar la _fuerza_ , es quien antes fue _débil_.

"Y además de mi cuerpo medio quemado, también está el de Bertolt sobre ese tejado…"

–Si has llegado tan lejos con recursos limitados, _imagínate_ qué lograrás cuando tengas auténtico _poder_.

"No. No no no… _¡No!_ ¡Sé lo que va a pasar, lo que _ya_ ha pasado en realidad, y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo! ¿Por qué? _¿Por qué yo?_ "

–Créeme, Armin… Eres la persona más indicada para utilizar ese poder, no sólo por saber valorarlo, sino también porque _te lo has ganado_ a pulso, vertiendo lágrimas de sangre a cada paso del camino.

" _Yo no pedí nada de esto."_

–Y no me malinterpretes… Erwin fue un gran hombre, que hizo grandes cosas… Pero sólo eso, Armin, _un hombre_.

"¿Bertolt acaba de moverse? Naturalmente, todo este tiempo inconsciente… ¡y justo ahora tenía que despertarse!"

–Difícilmente volverá a haber alguien como el Comandante, capaz de representar de esa manera lo mejor del pasado de la Humanidad, su indomable espíritu de lucha… _y no se trata de eso_ , Armin. Tú puedes convertirte en mucho más, en _el futuro_ de esa misma Humanidad.

"Esto que me estás contando, Marco… ¿A dónde quieres llegar?"

–Erwin pretendía mejorar las cosas, descubrir la verdad, y lo consiguió hasta cierto punto, con sus logros y hazañas… Tú, en cambio, serás capaz de conocer los secretos de este mundo. Saberlo _todo_ , _dominarlo_ todo. Sostener _el mundo_ , Armin, en la palma de tu mano.

"Vaya, eso suena un poco…"

–Porque Erwin fue un gran hombre… Pero tú, Armin, podrás llegar a convertirte en _un dios_.

Y de repente, un relámpago atronador estremeció hasta la última fibra de su ser.


	4. Chapter 4

Y de repente, un relámpago atronador estremeció hasta la última fibra de su ser.

Una potentísima luz blanca explotó de súbito en la oscuridad, inundando completamente sus ojos; y por un instante, Armin se quedó ciego.

Un sonoro estruendo rasgó el silencio como un grito inhumano, vibrando con fuerza en sus oídos; y por un instante, Armin se quedó sordo.

Por un instante.

Después el blanco dio paso nuevamente al negro… y el chico de Shiganshina tuvo una extraña sensación.

"Esto ya lo he vivido antes."

Volvía a estar rodeado de oscuridad, como al principio; pero ahora, en vez de notarse tumbado sobre la dura superficie del Muro, sentía que reposaba ingrávidamente en el aire.

"Es agradable… Si no fuera por la situación, estaría disfrutándolo."

Esperaba encontrarse en cualquier momento con otra visión aterradora; como la cabeza del Titán Colosal, cuando _despertó_ en aquel lugar.

Su temor pareció transformar de nuevo lo que le rodeaba: fue viendo delante de él, poco a poco, cada vez con más nitidez…

Una sola casa, en la oscuridad; como si el resto del Distrito se hubiera desvanecido, y aquel edificio solitario flotase en el vacío. Y sobre aquel maldito tejado, que era el mismo de antes, todavía estaba Bertolt… pero del otro cuerpo, abrasado y medio quemado, no había ni rastro.

Armin tragó saliva, con dificultad; el sudor volvía a recubrir su cuerpo, como una segunda piel pegajosa y fría. El mal presentimiento se convirtió en certeza al ver que…

Parte del tejado había quedado destruido; y en ese mismo punto, la oscuridad parecía estar tomando forma corpórea.

Una forma _inmensa_. "¿Quince metros…?"

El chico sintió un escalofrío, un estremecimiento… pero no necesariamente de miedo; había también ahí _algo_ más, cierta expectación, cierto _anhelo_.

Ser más grande. Ser más fuerte. _Crecer_.

"Pero tú, Armin, podrás llegar a convertirte en _un dios_."

Y al recordar las palabras de su compañero, se giró buscando al pecoso… pero Marco ya no estaba a su lado. "¿Dónde se habría metido ahora?"

Miró de nuevo al frente… y el abismo le devolvió la mirada.

Un titán le observaba, impasible, desde lo alto; _quince metros_.

"¡AAAH! Ah… Lo sabía… ¡Ya debí suponer que algo así ocurriría, si apartaba la vista!"

El gigante había aparecido justo donde el tejado estaba roto… y donde _antes_ descansaba el cuerpo de aquel otro Armin. "No hay que ser un genio, para darse cuenta de…"

El cuerpo del titán resplandecía suavemente, bañando los alrededores en una luz tenue; ya no era la encarnación de las tinieblas, sino un fuego cálido y acogedor para quienes se habían perdido en la oscuridad.

En aquel rostro inmenso y sereno, enmarcado por una melena dorada que caía un poco más allá del cuello, destacaban dos grandes ojos azules en los que brillaba una luz todavía más intensa; una luz que parecía concentrar (¡en un solo punto!) aquello de lo que _él_ sería capaz ya en adelante.

Y Armin _supo_ , al mirar en el espejo de aquella alma, que no tenía nada que temer; que todo saldría bien, de algún modo; que al fin podría ser más grande, más fuerte, _poderoso_.

En ese momento no pensó (no quiso o no pudo) en el precio de aquel poder.

Siguió contemplando al gigante, como un reflejo más pleno y más desarrollado de sí mismo; como si realmente fuera ése el aspecto, que él podría llegar a tener en unos años…

Y entonces se acordó de su padre; se acordó de su madre, de su abuelo. _Su familia_.

Recordó y _sintió_ , como una dolorosa punzada, todas esas pérdidas…

Sus pensamientos se centraron rápidamente en los responsables de tantas desgracias.

"El _Rey_ , el Gobierno…" Armin cerró los ojos; iba creciendo la rabia en su interior. "Los Guerreros. Annie, Reiner… _Bertolt_."

El Titán Colosal. La monstruosidad que atacó Shiganshina, con todo lo que vino después.

"Si tantas ganas tienes de ser _comprensivo_ con el cabrón que echó abajo el Muro y provocó cientos de miles de muertes, incluyendo… _lo poco que te quedaba de familia_ …"

Volvió a recordar las palabras de Marco, que permanecía ausente, pero Armin no se detuvo en ello; estaba demasiado ocupado con _la furia_ que ardía dentro de él, cada vez con más fuerza.

Y de repente notó que él también crecía y crecía; como si no tuviera más remedio que expandirse, para poder abarcar esa ira ardiente que amenazaba con consumirle.

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, se dio cuenta de que la perspectiva había cambiado; ahora todo se veía distinto.

Ahora _él_ era el _titán_.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Armin se sintió… _bien_.

Como si en realidad, las cosas no pudieran haber sido de otra manera; como si los acontecimientos hubiesen terminado conduciendo a ese momento, de un modo u otro… porque _así era como tenía que ser_.

Y Armin supo lo que _debía_ hacer ahora.

Tan sólo quedaba ya una férrea determinación, casi instintiva. No había lugar para la rabia, la impotencia, la desesperación… ni tampoco la duda o el arrepentimiento; no en aquella forma, no con ese tamaño.

Ya sólo había _poder_ ; cualquier cosa, literalmente, al alcance de su gigantesca mano.

Bajó lentamente la cabeza, hasta que sus inmensos ojos azules enfocaron al pequeño y miserable _traidor_ que aún yacía sobre el tejado tras haber vuelto en sí, abandonado por todos.

"Menos _por mí_ , claro…" Armin sintió que sus enormes labios se curvaban en una _leve_ sonrisa, sin duda magnificada (como todo en él ahora) por su titánica envergadura. Incluso el más pequeño de sus gestos le transmitía ya una poderosa sensación de bienestar; de ser capaz, por una vez, de hacer _lo que quisiera_ , sin ningún tipo de limitaciones.

No pudo evitar sentir, también, cierta satisfacción ante la mirada de puro _terror_ que le dedicaba Bertolt.

"Anda, venga, transfórmate ahora, a ver si eres capaz de arruinarme otra vez la vida…" Armin notó que su sonrisa se hacía un poquito más amplia, enseñando ya unos dientes grandes y poderosos. En realidad, más que rencor, lo que sentía en ese momento era una curiosidad expectante y quizás incluso divertida.

Porque esta vez, _él_ era el cazador y podía permitirse jugar con su presa.

"¿Es esto lo que sentís al transformaros? Supongo que la diferencia de tamaño explicaría esa sensación de distanciamiento, de desapego…" Y extendió una de sus gigantescas manos hacia el traidor, con deliberada lentitud. "Cuando los enemigos son tan pequeños, la verdad… No resulta tan difícil _exterminarlos_ como a insectos. ¿Fue eso lo que sentiste _aquel día_ , Bertolt?"

–Qué… No… ¡NO! –gritó de pronto el guerrero, conforme iba dándose cuenta de su situación–. ¡Compañeros! _¡Amigos!_ Socorro… ¡Ayuda!

Luego miró en la dirección en que habían escapado Eren y los demás; Armin, en cambio, no apartó la vista de su objetivo.

"Sí, claro… Tú sigue llamándoles, verás como enseguida te ayudan, ésos mismos a los que estabas intentando matar hace sólo un momento."

Bertolt pareció percatarse también de ello, en ese mismo instante; volvió a mirar al titán que se cernía implacable sobre él, con una expresión de _pánico_ que a Armin le supo a gloria.

"Me pregunto si _tú_ sabrás aún mejor…" Sus poderosos dedos fueron cerrándose en torno al cuerpo del traidor, casi con delicadeza. "Lástima que te hayan cortado los brazos y las piernas… Me gustaría que pudieras resistirte un poquito más."

Aun así, el guerrero de ojos marrones se debatió tanto como le fue posible en su estado. Armin podía sentir, de nuevo con cierta satisfacción, aquel cuerpecillo tembloroso agitándose débilmente en su mano; tan pequeño, tan cálido, tan _frágil_ …

"En realidad, la vida es muy precaria… Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, me bastaría un sólo dedo para _matarte_."

El gigante rubio acarició suavemente la cabeza de Bertolt, con un pulgar cuya uña era casi tan grande como su cara; presionó ligeramente la yema del dedo contra su sien.

"Con sólo apretar un poco más, morirías sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Te tengo ahora completamente a mi merced. ¿Qué se siente, hm? Ah, pero tranquilo… No voy a ponértelo tan fácil, _traidor_."

Su sonrisa se hizo todavía más amplia.

–¡No! ¡NO! ¡Socorro! –volvió a gritar Bertolt, atrapado en aquella mano gigantesca–. ¡Amigos! ¡Ayuda! Reiner… _Annie_ …

Por un instante, Armin dejó de respirar; también dejó de sonreír.

Después apretó con más fuerza, hasta oírse un pequeño crujido; la voz de su prisionero se ahogó entre toses sanguinolentas. "Sí, creo que eso… Como mínimo, varias costillas rotas, y puede que alguna haya perforado un pulmón."

No se paró a pensar en por qué lo había hecho. ¿Para qué molestarse en buscar razones y justificarse? Ahora, simplemente, le bastaba contestar: _porque_ _puedo_. "De todas formas estoy tardando demasiado, no debería prolongarlo más… Es hora de terminar ya con esto."

Sintió cierto desprecio, quiso creer que contra el traidor; había cierto hedor característico en el aire. "Bueno, se le puede disculpar, dadas las circunstancias… Cualquiera en su lugar también se lo habría hecho encima."

Le dedicó una última mirada al guerrero de ojos marrones, que ahora parecían todavía más grandes por el miedo. ¡Podían leerse tantas cosas en aquellos ojos! Aún había un pequeño resto de desafío, prácticamente sepultado bajo todo ese temor; su dignidad y su valor, abrumados por la desesperada angustia de un desgraciado que _no quería morir_. Quedaba también algo de resignación… y quizás remordimiento.

"Sí, claro, seguro que se arrepiente… ¡de no haber matado a suficientes de los nuestros! Pues esto se acaba, Bertolt, ¡aquí y ahora!"

Una parte de Armin era consciente de que, en realidad, aquello ya había sucedido; no tenía marcha atrás, no podía terminar de otra forma. Él simplemente interpretaba un papel, seguía unos pasos que ya estaban dados desde el principio. Por muy poderoso que fuese ahora, lo cierto era que sólo tenía una ilusión de libertad; en el mundo real, ya había tomado una decisión… o ni siquiera eso, si lo determinante fue su instinto.

Incluso si de algún modo, en aquel "ahora" relativamente onírico e irreal, pudiese volver al pasado y elegir de otra manera… _Armin habría seguido tomando siempre la misma decisión_.

"Te mataré, Bertolt, te devoraré vivo. Te arrebataré tu poder, todo lo que eres, todo lo que tienes. _Tantas veces como haga falta_."

Ya sin más dilación, ni rodeos ni divagaciones, se llevó el cuerpecillo del traidor a la boca… y _apretó_ con fuerza.

El último grito del guerrero quedó ahogado por el crujido de su cabeza entre aquellos gigantescos dientes.

Armin notó que le inundaba una sensación cálida, dulzona y al mismo tiempo con el regusto amargo del hierro; una sensación que se deslizó por su garganta y luego siguió bajando hasta su estómago…

En ese preciso instante _supo_ lo que había hecho: la revelación, todavía más amarga, fue abriéndose camino dentro de él con una potencia devastadora, prácticamente partiéndole en dos.

No podía rechazar aquella verdad; habría supuesto negar una parte de sí mismo… negar que _su compañero_ formaba ya parte de él, _para siempre_.

"Me he comido a Bertolt… Me he comido a Bertolt. ¡Me he comido a Bertolt!"

" _¡He devorado vivo a Bertolt y he disfrutado haciéndolo!"_

Le acometió de pronto una fortísima náusea, que le hizo llevarse una mano a la boca; requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no vomitar allí mismo.

Ya no se sentía tan grande, sino muy pequeño; ni tan fuerte, sino extremadamente débil; ni tan poderoso, sino patético y _despreciable_.

En algún momento, sin darse cuenta, había cerrado los ojos; o quizás desapareció todo, y sólo quedaba oscuridad a su alrededor.

Las piernas le temblaban tanto, que al final le fallaron y él acabó de rodillas en el suelo; volvió a notar una superficie dura e implacable… como sus remordimientos.

El muchacho se dobló sobre sí mismo; habría podido tocar la fría piedra con su frente, si no hubiese apoyado antes las manos para evitar caerse de bruces.

Le costaba respirar; la fuerza desesperada de sus jadeos hacía que el aire le quemase por dentro. Las lágrimas se acumularon bajo sus párpados, hasta terminar fluyendo copiosamente por sus mejillas. Le sobrevino una tremenda angustia, la abrumadora sensación de que _él también iba a morir_ …

Un sonido extraño vibró de repente en sus oídos; un ruido que, al principio, él confundió con sus propios sollozos… pero que luego distinguió como algo mucho más _disonante_ , en aquel lugar y aquella situación.

Y entonces _supo_ de qué se trataba… al mismo tiempo que sentía un estremecedor escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo; sus lágrimas parecieron convertirse en hielo.

Porque Marco estaba ahora a su lado… _riéndose_.


	5. Chapter 5

Marco estaba a su lado… _riéndose_.

Y no era la risa mal disimulada de quien trataba de contenerse, por no ser buen momento, sino la risotada de alguien que había _estallado_ en carcajadas, a mandíbula batiente y a pleno pulmón.

–¡BUAJAJAJAAA… JAJAAAA… JAAAAA!

Armin abrió los ojos… y casi se chocó contra el suelo. Durante unos largos segundos, estuvo completamente desconcertado; su sentido de la orientación, traicionado por un nuevo cambio de escenario.

Volvía a tener una vista espléndida de Shiganshina, desde lo alto del Muro. Una vez más, aquel límpido cielo azul contrastaba con las casas abandonadas; ahora sí se apreciaban señales de deterioro, aunque al menos el Distrito ya no estaba en llamas.

Y mientras tanto, _Marco no dejaba de reírse_.

Armin consiguió levantarse al fin, tambaleándose como si estuviera sobre la cubierta de un barco en el mar…

"¡Un momento! ¿Cómo puede ser eso? _Yo no conozco el mar._ A no ser que…"

Se apretó la palma de la mano contra la sien; le parecía sentir allí una pequeña palpitación, provocada por la sombra de unos recuerdos que _no eran suyos_.

"Acaso… Claro." Armin se quedó, por un instante, con la vista perdida en algún punto del horizonte. "Si he devorado a Bertolt, entonces ahora tengo _sus_ recuerdos. Aunque todavía no sé _qué_ son, todo es muy confuso. Igual que Eren, con las memorias de su padre…"

Y seguramente le habría dedicado unos segundos más a su mejor amigo, compadeciéndose porque él también había pasado por lo mismo… pero no pudo centrar en ello sus pensamientos.

Marco. Seguía. _Riéndose_.

El rubio de ojos azules volvió a mirar al pecoso, sintiéndose cada vez menos confundido y más indignado… hasta que le recorrió un escalofrío de _terror_.

Porque su compañero, en ese momento, tenía el aspecto de alguien que simplemente se reía tras haber oído un chiste muy gracioso. Se llevaba las manos al estómago, doblándose apenas sobre sí mismo, agitado por aquellos cómicos temblores. Una leve brisa hacía ondear su capa verde de legionario y sus desordenados cabellos negros. El sonido que dejaban escapar sus labios habría sido inocente y puro en otras circunstancias; ahora, en cambio, resultaba lo más parecido posible a una blasfemia sin palabras. Por entre los párpados, apretados en delgadas líneas, caían lágrimas de alegría… en cuyo fondo se adivinaba _algo_ mucho más oscuro y salvaje.

De repente, aquellos ojos marrones se abrieron… y por un instante, Armin estuvo convencido de ver en ellos un brillo _demoníaco_.

Entonces Marco dejó de reírse; y el silencio que se hizo a continuación fue todavía más aterrador. El chico de Shiganshina tenía miedo incluso de respirar, de alterar aquella calma tensa con tan sólo una inspiración.

"¿Y si resulta que en realidad, todo este tiempo, no había una sola respuesta correcta? ¿Y si…?"

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos… cuando Marco empezó a reírse de nuevo, aún con más fuerza que antes.

–¡BUAJAJAJAJAJAJA-!

Y la risotada fue interrumpida bruscamente… cuando Armin le estampó un puñetazo al pecoso en toda la cara.

Después, no volvió a hacerse el silencio; y no sólo por haber resonado un potente _crack_ en el aire. "Su cara, o mi mano. Puede que las dos."

Algo se había roto dentro del joven legionario, y ahora también _cambiante_. Todo su cuerpo temblaba inundado por una gran furia. Su respiración agitada ahogó cualquier otro sonido, salvo el de la sangre atronando en sus oídos, cual poderoso tambor de guerra.

Marco, en cambio, permanecía plácidamente tumbado de espaldas sobre el Muro, en la misma postura en que había caído, con la capa extendida debajo como un lago de esmeralda oscura. Miraba al cielo con expresión ausente, ya sin la malicia de antes; se había apagado el brillo de sus ojos, pero aún seguía consciente. Sus manos reposaban tranquilamente sobre el pecho, una encima de la otra; pese a los voluminosos contenedores de espadas, que parecían chocar de manera incómoda contra el suelo, al pecoso se le veía más bien relajado.

"Me inquieta que ahora no diga nada… pero por lo menos _ha dejado de reírse_."

Armin se dio cuenta de que la mejilla del moreno, allí donde le había golpeado antes, empezaba a echar humo, _literalmente_.

"No, espera… _Es vapor_." Luego contempló su propia mano magullada y pudo ver, también, que de sus nudillos se desprendía una tenue nubecilla; notó una intensa calidez, en los músculos y los huesos, dolorosa al principio y después reconfortante… hasta que todo terminó y él se sintió mejor que nunca.

Le duró lo mismo que tardó en mirar de nuevo a Marco: sus ojos oscuros ("no deberían serlo _tanto_ ") le observaban con expectación.

–Puede que haya sido un poco inapropiado –comentó el moreno como de pasada, con un tono absurdamente apacible.

–¿Puede? _¿¡Puede!?_ –escupió Armin, poseído por una ira tan súbita como arrasadora; por un instante, tuvo que contener el impulso de agarrar a su compañero de las piernas y arrojarle al vacío desde lo alto del Muro–. ¡Mate a Bertolt de una de las peores formas posibles _y tú estabas riéndote_!

Marco no contestó y volvió a mirar al cielo, como si todo aquello no fuese con él; esta vez, Armin tuvo que resistir la tentación de tomar una de sus espadas y decapitarle allí mismo.

–No voy a decir "lo siento", porque estaría mintiendo. –Marco se encogió de hombros, con una indiferencia que en realidad ocultaba todo lo contrario–. Es lo que te decía antes, Armin. Él solito se lo ha buscado. Después de todo lo que hizo, Bertolt no merecía acabar de otra manera. Y si reírse de eso me convierte en una mala persona… –un brillo siniestro pasó como una sombra por sus ojos–. Entonces ya no me interesa seguir siendo _bueno_.

"¿Me consideras una buena persona?"

Por un momento, creyó oír en su interior la voz de _ella_ ; y notó como si le cayese encima un jarro de agua fría, apagando con implacable gelidez el fuego de su rabia. Sintió que se le encogía el corazón, apretado en el enorme puño de una mano helada.

Marco seguía observándole, con distante apatía y también un asomo de desprecio; pero el rubio intuía, por experiencia propia, que era algo más bien dirigido contra sí mismo. "Aunque, si él es una parte de mi subconsciente…"

–¿Ves, Armin? –continuó el pecoso–. Ya te lo dije antes, eres mejor que yo en muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, tú sí fuiste capaz de descubrir quiénes eran los _traidores_ … –sus labios se torcieron en un rictus que dejaba a la vista sus dientes–. Y _viviste_ para contarlo, que es más de lo que conseguí yo. No fue sólo por lo de "estar en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado". Fui un _idiota_ , y morí como un idiota… –alzó levemente las cejas, con una sonrisa irónica–. Menos mal que incineraron mi cadáver, ¿verdad? Porque si no, deberían haber puesto eso en mi epitafio. "Murió igual que vivió: como un perfecto _imbécil_."

–Por favor, Marco, no digas esas cosas…

Armin volvía a notar que se le saltaban las lágrimas, y ahora no sólo por compasión; tenía una idea de a dónde quería llegar su compañero… y eso _le aterraba_.

–Es la verdad –prosiguió el moreno, en apariencia imperturbable; la despectiva serenidad de su voz ocultaba algo mucho peor–. Sólo un tonto confiaría en quien no debe, cuando las señales han estado ahí desde el principio. Siempre me empeñé en ver lo mejor de los demás, a cambio de cerrar a veces los ojos a la realidad… y así me fue.

De repente, Marco sonrió; aunque, a fuerza de acostumbrarse a aquella visión, Armin esta vez no sintió terror… o al menos, no más del que ya notaba.

–Quizás entenderías por qué me reí tanto antes, si supieras lo extremadamente _familiar_ que me resultó la escena. Morir _solo_ , abandonado por todos los tuyos, con aquellos a los que considerabas tus amigos limitándose a mirar… –dejó de sonreír y el desprecio de su mirada se transformó en _odio_ –. Devorado _vivo_ , sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, gritando y preguntando _"por qué"_ sin obtener más respuesta que un silencio atronador y culpable… –sus ojos _quemaban_ como un hierro al rojo vivo–. ¿Y ahora, Armin? _¿Lo entiendes?_

–Sí, Marco –contestó el otro, con un hilillo de voz, tragando saliva–. Creo que sí…

"Tiene sentido. Si he absorbido los recuerdos de Bertolt, y él estuvo allí presente cuando Marco murió… Y resulta que a _él_ le hicieron matar justo de la misma manera, vaya, ¿qué probabilidades había? El mismo final, para dos personas completamente distintas… ¿Alguna especie de maldición, quizás? ¿Tal como matas, así mueres? Entonces, eso significaría que yo…" Armin no quiso darle más vueltas a esa idea, aún no; con un escalofrío, encaminó sus pensamientos en otra dirección–. "Y claro, si yo tengo esos recuerdos pero aún no he podido asimilarlos… Esa información estaría almacenada en mi subconsciente, que se supone que representa _Marco_ , y por eso él lo sabe…"

Aquella explicación era convincente, lógica, racional… y sin embargo, en ese momento, no le convencía tanto (no la _temía_ tanto) como _otra_ explicación, que ya antes le había rondado la cabeza; y esta vez, no pudo evitar que aflorase a la superficie de su consciencia.

"Y si resulta que, todo este tiempo, no ha sido un demonio que tomó el aspecto de Marco… sino que _Marco se convirtió en un demonio_. Es decir, ¡vaya…! Si yo muriese de una forma tan horrible, traicionado por mis compañeros, ¿acaso no me consumiría también el odio? Puede que el infierno exista, pero no como un lugar sino un _estado_ que se alcanza en determinadas circunstancias, por ejemplo después de una muerte violenta… Entonces, sería como un fantasma, ¿un espíritu maligno? Caramba, cuesta pensar así en Marco, aunque eso explicaría… ¿Está aquí para liberarse? ¿Necesita ver morir a alguno de los que le traicionó, una especie de catarsis, para poder quedar en paz? Pero si todavía sigue aquí, ¿tal vez no descanse hasta que _los tres_ estén muertos?"

Armin volvió a llevarse una mano a la cabeza. Cerró los ojos, para concentrarse mejor; el esfuerzo mental, aun sin pretenderlo, alejó de sí las frías tinieblas de un horror insondable.

"Reiner, Bertolt, _Annie_ … ¿Cómo puedo saberlo? Antes sólo lo sospechaba, ahora en cambio siento como una certeza que _todos_ estaban allí y fueron responsables de la muerte de Marco… Supongo que algunos de esos recuerdos van filtrándose desde mi subconsciente, aunque mi mente no sea capaz de asimilar toda la información de golpe… Entonces, debería ir paso a paso, ¿no? Mejor encargarme primero de lo que hay delante, el resto ya se verá. Independientemente de que Marco sea una alucinación o un espíritu, está claro lo que tengo que hacer ahora…"

Armin, decidido, abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró con determinación a su compañero.

–Dime, Marco… ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?


	6. Chapter 6

–Dime, Marco… ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

El pecoso, todavía tumbado, le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear; hubo un instante en el que sus ojos parecieron abrirse un poco por la sorpresa, y luego entrecerrarse por la sospecha, pero después su expresión se tornó inescrutable y Armin ya no supo qué leer en ella.

"¿Expectación, interés? ¿Me juzga otra vez? Resulta difícil saber lo que está pensando realmente… Y ahora que caigo, ¡vaya! ¿No se supone que en este lugar no hay diferencia, entre lo que se dice y lo que se piensa? Pues debe ser camino de un único sentido, porque yo sigo sin tener ni idea… Pero _él_ no parece molesto con todo lo que pensé antes, sobre si era o no un demonio. ¿Se ha roto el lazo que nos unía, o acaso ya no le importa nada de lo que…?"

–Armin… ¿Recuerdas lo bien que se te daba disparar?

"¿Eh? ¿Y a qué ha venido eso ahora?"

La voz de Marco, pese a lo inquietante del tema, volvía a ser amable; el chico rubio, sin embargo, no terminaba de fiarse y aún se sentía tenso, con los nervios a flor de piel. "Como si en cualquier momento fuese a aparecer un _enemigo…_ " Y eso le hizo recordar, precisamente, una situación no tan distinta.

–Supongo –contestó el de Shiganshina, encogiéndose levemente de hombros, aunque le traicionaba un poco su nerviosismo–. Se nos daba bien a los dos, ¿verdad? Cuando liberamos el sótano del Cuartel General, haciendo de cebo en el elevador…

–¿Ves? Otro plan que te salió bien. Fueron más tus aciertos que los errores, en Trost…

"¿Quiere hacerme recordar otra vez mis méritos?" Armin enarcó una ceja, extrañado; tenía la impresión de que no era eso. Trató de poner a prueba la aparente serenidad de su compañero, sin pensar demasiado en ello.

–Te desmayaste después del tiroteo, ¿no?

–Casi, Armin, _casi_ –Marco respondió con una sonrisa que no revelaba sus verdaderas intenciones–. Aunque tienes que reconocer que fue una experiencia bastante _intensa_ …

"Todo lo que haces, todo lo que _dice_ _s_ , tiene un propósito… ¿Qué pretendes en realidad? Quizás lleguemos a alguna parte, si te sigo el juego."

–Desde luego, no es lo mismo dispararle a una diana que a un titán… –Armin sonrió y, para su sorpresa, no lo notó como algo forzado–. ¿Te acuerdas de las prácticas de tiro en el Cuerpo de Cadetes?

–Je, claro que sí… Cuando nos tocaba por parejas, nadie sacaba más puntos que tú y yo juntos. –Marco frunció ligeramente el ceño–. Salvo alguna vez que Mikasa y Annie participaron juntas…

–¡Sí, es verdad! –interrumpió Armin, sintiéndose cada vez más ansioso (y con una vaga idea del porqué)–. Aquel día casi nos doblaron en puntuación…

–Sí… No había nada que ellas no pudiesen conseguir, cuando lograban trabajar juntas en vez de intentar matarse la una a la otra.

El pecoso volvió a quedarse mirando al cielo, con aire ausente y un tanto melancólico; parecía haber verdadera paz en aquel rostro, ya más triste que furioso, sin odio, aunque sólo fuese por un momento.

–Me pregunto cómo habrían cambiado las cosas… –el tono de Marco encajaba perfectamente con su expresión–. Todo lo que Annie podría haber llegado a ser, si Mikasa y ella se hubieran llevado mejor.

–Si las circunstancias hubiesen sido distintas –añadió Armin con suavidad.

El moreno dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, en el que su compañero creyó escuchar más de lo que podía transmitirse con simples palabras.

"¡Qué raro! Ella también hizo que le matasen, pero… _Marco_ desprecia a Reiner, eso ha estado claro desde el principio, y _se rió_ cuando vio morir a Bertolt… Con _Annie_ , en cambio, es distinto. Como si hubiese ahí un anhelo imposible. ¿Acaso…?"

La idea le vino de pronto a la mente como una chispa que prendió un fuego; y ya no se pudo apagar. Sus ojos azules, bien abiertos, se quedaron mirando algún punto de ese horizonte más allá del Muro… del que había venido _ella_.

"¡No fastidies! ¿Realmente hubo algo entre _los dos_? ¿O soy yo quien está proyectando todo esto sobre una representación de mi subconsciente? Pero entonces eso significaría que _Annie y yo_ …"

Armin se sonrojó levemente; en sus labios apareció una tenue sonrisa, con un rastro de amargura.

"Supongo que, en el fondo, siempre supe que _ella_ era mucho más de lo que aparentaba. No mintió cuando dijo ser 'una chica delicada'… Verdad, desde cierto punto de vista, aunque al mismo tiempo era _fuerte_. Ya daba un poco de miedo al principio…" Él también dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. "Y quizás por eso mismo me fascinaba tanto, me habría gustado conocerla mejor…"

–Quién sabe –dijo Marco de repente, con tono neutro–. Puede que todavía estés a tiempo.

Armin no le miró, pero el sonido de aquella voz le sirvió para "despertar" de sus ensoñaciones y volver al mundo "real" que ambos compartían.

–Tienes razón –respondió a su compañero–. Es difícil no pensar en todo lo que podría haber sido…

Observó el paisaje que se abría frente a él: el intenso azul del vibrante cielo contrastaba con el verde de las praderas que se extendían más abajo, con bosques y montañas a lo lejos.

"A veces, en los ojos de Eren, me parece ver esos colores. Siempre fue su sueño…"

–No, Armin –le corrigió el pecoso con amabilidad–. En realidad era _tu_ sueño. Eren empezó a pensar en el mundo exterior _después_ de que le enseñases el viejo libro de tu abuelo, _y lo sabes_.

Por un momento, el chico de Shiganshina no supo qué contestar; de algún modo, tuvo la impresión de haber hecho algo _malo_.

–No, nada malo, es sólo que… –Marco suspiró de nuevo; y aunque le recriminaba con suavidad, también se intuía cierta exasperación–. A eso nos referíamos antes, ¿verdad? Tiendes a ponerte tú mismo a la cola, por detrás de todos. "Humildad" no significa negar tus logros. Hay otra tendencia en ti, Armin: _salvar_ a los demás, y eso es _bueno_ … ¡pero no intentándolo siempre a costa de tu propia vida! A veces, basta con algo tan sencillo como darle un propósito a esa persona importante para ti… y _eso_ fue lo que hiciste con Eren.

El joven rubio, sin pretenderlo, respiró de pronto más hondo, satisfecho; sentía que se le hinchaba el pecho, con un discreto orgullo…

–Claro que, a veces, para salvar a los tuyos, tienes que hacerle daño a otras personas… Por ejemplo, cuando le disparaste a esa chica policía para que ella no matase a Jean. Te acuerdas, ¿verdad?

Armin notó que se le encogía el cuerpo, temblando de súbito como si hubiera recibido un potente latigazo… y fue aún peor por el tono _inocente_ con que Marco lo dijo; costaba creer que, en realidad, no fuese justo lo contrario.

–Disparar a una diana es fácil –continuó el moreno pecoso, despiadado aun sin parecerlo–. Disparar a un titán es más difícil, claro, pero… ¿Disparar a otra persona? _Eso_ es lo más difícil. Aun haciéndolo para defender a los tuyos… Le estás quitando a esa persona todo lo que es, todo lo que tiene, todo lo que podría llegar a ser… ¿No es terrible, que alguien normal sea capaz de hacer algo tan terminante, tan absoluto?

Armin tragó saliva y se pasó la mano por la cara. Se giró un instante hacia el interior del Distrito, pero la visión de aquellas casas derruidas le resultaba más desasosegadora todavía; volvió a mirar hacia fuera, más allá de los Muros, hacia el amplio mundo que parecía esperarle cargado de promesas…

Y sin embargo, cuando cerró los ojos un momento, lo que vio fue _otra vez_ aquella escena…

Su mano no tembló al apretar el gatillo, pese a las sacudidas del carro. Jean se apoyaba contra un lateral, incapaz de reaccionar. Y la chica, aquella joven policía que no podía ser mucho mayor que él mismo…

Su cabeza pareció _explotar_ con el impacto de la bala. _Otra vez._

Armin abrió los ojos y apretó su mano contra la boca, conteniendo las arcadas; cada vez eran más fuertes.

"Espera, hay algo que… Se supone que debería recordar su rostro, ¿no? Es decir, sería lo mínimo, después de…"

Y sin embargo, aunque recordaba con claridad la situación en sí, seguía sin poder ver la cara de la muchacha a la que había matado.

"Creo recordar que… ¿Ojos azules, cabello rubio…?"

Cuando volvió a cerrar los ojos, y aquella temible secuencia se repitió de nuevo, la persona a la que disparó esta vez tenía la cara de Annie.

Los ojos de Armin se abrieron todavía más por el terror; irónicamente las náuseas habían desaparecido, conforme iba invadiéndole algo mucho peor.

"Acaso… ¿Estoy proyectando…?"

Se dejó llevar por una curiosidad que quizás tenía bastante de masoquista, cerró los ojos por tercera vez y…

Armin se vio disparando contra sí mismo.

Después de eso, durante unos segundos, fue incapaz de pensar o sentir nada.

 _Excepto el miedo._

Incluso de vuelta en aquel presente, con los ojos bien abiertos perdidos de nuevo en algún punto del horizonte, el mero hecho de preguntarse qué podría significar _aquello_ le inspiraba un pavor sobrenatural. Habría querido salir de allí, escapar por cualquier medio, olvidarse de todo… y saber que _no podía_ (aún no) le hacía sentirse todavía peor.

" _¿Tanto me odio a mí mismo?"_

Fue el primer pensamiento coherente que le vino a la cabeza; y al mismo tiempo, no dejaba de tener un mal presentimiento, la sensación de que estaba a punto de suceder _algo_ …

–Hiciste lo que debías, Armin.

Tal vez tuviese algo que ver, el hecho de que Marco se hubiera levantado y estuviese ahora junto a él.

Armin sintió un escalofrío al oír _su_ voz, tan cerca; y por el rabillo del ojo, vio que el pecoso también miraba a lo lejos, hacia el vasto horizonte.

Ya se había dado cuenta antes de que había algo extraño en aquellos ojos marrones; a veces surgía de ahí una _oscuridad_ que parecía antinatural. "Pero claro, la muerte puede hacerle eso a alguien, ¿verdad? Y más una como la suya…" Arlert volvió a tragar saliva, y, casi sin poder evitarlo, se giró un poco para ver mejor a su compañero.

El moreno mantenía una expresión serena; y algo de eso debió de contagiársele al rubio, porque él también iba sintiéndose cada vez más… quizás no _tranquilo_ , pero sí lejos del inminente ataque de pánico de antes. "Al menos ya puedo respirar sin temor a ahogarme."

No obstante, la inquietud y el desasosiego aún seguían ahí; y quizás tuviese algo que ver, el hecho de que los ojos de Marco parecían continuar cambiando, unas veces a un tono de marrón más oscuro… y otras a un color mucho más claro, casi como un breve destello dorado.

Y una vez más, Armin se preguntó qué significaría… aunque difícilmente podría encontrar la respuesta, cuando ni siquiera estaba seguro de _qué_ era en realidad el pecoso. También se fijó en que su compañero, en algún momento, se había deshecho de sus contenedores para espadas, pero por alguna razón eso no le tranquilizó; quizás porque una leve brisa agitaba la capa de Marco… ocultando convenientemente sus manos.

Una parte de Armin ("¿cuántas irían ya?") seguía insistiendo en que el peligro era ahora todavía mayor y _tenía que escapar de allí_ ; había algo amenazador, no necesariamente en aquel (posible) espectro sino en el ambiente… como si, con cada segundo que pasaba, fueran acercándose a un momento determinante, que lo cambiaría todo para bien o para mal.

Pero una vez más, la curiosidad del cambiante de ojos azules fue mayor; y se quedó donde estaba.

–El Capitán Levi ya habló de ese tema conmigo hace tiempo… –Armin, para su propia sorpresa, fue el primero en romper aquel silencio expectante; volvió a mirar al frente, con una sonrisa ligeramente tensa–. Jean también habló conmigo, todos en general me apoyaron siempre con esto… –dejó escapar una risita amarga–. Y yo, naturalmente, le di vueltas buscando todo tipo de justificaciones, hasta que al fin pude dormir lo bastante tranquilo por las noches… –tragó saliva–. Porque esa chica sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, ¿verdad? Desde el momento en que se alistó en una unidad dedicada específicamente a _asesinar_ a otras personas, debió asumir el riesgo de que a ella terminara pasándole lo mismo…

Arlert volvió a sentir la bilis subiéndole por la garganta, pero a pesar de todo continuó.

–Y si a la hora de apretar el gatillo, esa policía dudó más que yo… Eso no implica que _ella_ fuera mejor persona, o peor, sino que simplemente _yo_ hice mejor mi trabajo. Es lo que tú decías antes, ¿no, Marco? No se trata sólo del daño que le hago a alguien, también debo pensar en las personas a las que estoy protegiendo. ¿Habría sido mejor que yo dudase, que la chica disparase primero y Jean estuviese ahora muerto? _No._ –Armin apretó los dientes con furia–. Si tengo que perder el sueño, prefiero que sea por haber matado a una _asesina_ y no por haber dejado morir a uno de mis compañeros. Y volvería a apretar el gatillo, Marco, _tantas veces como hiciera falta_.

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio, sólo interrumpido por los jadeos entrecortados de Arlert; se dobló sobre sí mismo, apoyándose sobre las rodillas. "Je, míralo por el lado bueno… Al menos esta vez no he vomitado. Aunque casi me siento como si lo hubiera hecho."

Esperaba, en cualquier momento, notar sobre sus hombros el reconfortante y cálido peso de la mano de su compañero, al igual que antes; se sintió un poco decepcionado, cuando fueron transcurriendo los segundos sin que cambiase nada. Por otro lado, seguía sin atreverse a cerrar los ojos, temiendo qué visión aparecería en cuanto lo hiciese.

Así que Armin se quedó mirando la piedra gris del Muro, en el que tanto tiempo había pasado ya. "¿Habrá algún Titán Colosal justo aquí, debajo de donde yo estoy?" Aquella idea cruzó de pronto por su mente, paralizándole al instante; y tan rápido como se fue, otro pensamiento ocupó su lugar. "Si me he comido a Bertolt, y ahora tengo su poder, entonces… ¿Significa eso que yo también puedo transformarme en uno?" Sólo con la idea de ser capaz de convertirse en una mole de sesenta metros, ya sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas con el vértigo.

–El poder es _poder_ , Armin.

La súbita voz de Marco, tranquila y apacible, casi le hizo dar un salto en el aire. Arlert se incorporó de nuevo y miró, con sus ojos azules bien abiertos, a su pecoso compañero. "Sigue igual de sereno, pero la forma en que lo ha dicho…"

Bott continuó mirando al frente, con una expresión concentrada en el rostro; como si fuese capaz de ver _algo_ oculto a los demás, y quisiera mostrárselo a Armin para compartir su visión.

Aquellos ojos marrones volvían a tener un brillo _expectante_ ; y una vez más, el legionario rubio se sintió dividido entre el instinto de salir corriendo de ahí… y la necesidad de _saber_ , averiguar y conocer tanto como fuera posible.

–Sé que puede sonar un poco absurdo –Marco sonrió levemente–, pero eso no hace que sea menos cierto. En realidad, es lo que tiene más sentido… –inspiró con fuerza y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, en el que quizás se adivinaba algo de frustración–. ¿De verdad crees que semejante poder sólo te permite hacerte gigante? Cualquiera puede transformarse, Armin, pero… _Tú ya estás a otro nivel_ , completamente distinto, aunque aún no te hayas dado cuenta. Tu mente, tu sangre… _Todo_ se ha juntado en ti para otorgarte _un don_.

Marco se giró de pronto; y por un instante, su mirada brilló con una claridad sobrecogedora, no tan distinta de la que solía verse a menudo en los ojos de Eren.

–Armin, si el poder es una _herramienta_ , entonces tú eres la persona que mejor sabrá utilizarlo, incluso de formas que inicialmente no había previsto nadie. O si consideras que _tu mente_ es la herramienta, entonces seguro que serás capaz de desmontar ese poder, examinar sus distintas partes, averiguar para qué sirve cada una y volver a montarlo de tal modo que funcione todavía mejor.

Marco se acercó un paso, y luego otro. Armin no retrocedió, no se apartó; ni siquiera tembló cuando el pecoso le colocó una mano encima del hombro. Había algo casi _hipnótico_ en la mirada de aquellos ojos, ahora claros, ahora oscuros; y el chico de Shiganshina sentía que _necesitaba_ seguir escuchando, saber qué otros secretos se escondían en lo más recóndito de su propia mente.

Para bien o para mal, Bott era el único guía en aquel camino peligroso y traicionero. _Su_ voz, de algún modo, parecía _luminosa_ , como su mirada; ambas transmitían una sensación reconfortante, un cálido bienestar que iba propagándose por todo el cuerpo y también el espíritu.

Y aun así, una pequeña parte del soldado todavía trataba de advertirle a gritos en su interior. "¡Cuidado! ¡Peligro! _¡Huye!_ "

–Armin, piensa en _toda la energía_ que hace falta para crear de la nada, con un solo gesto, un titán de sesenta metros… y ahora imagínate _todas las cosas_ que serás capaz de hacer, cuando domines y controles por completo _todo ese poder_.

Marco le puso la otra mano encima del hombro; y el muchacho rubio creyó ver, en el fondo de aquellos ojos marrones, que empezaba a surgir _algo_ …

Y justo en ese momento, por algún motivo, se acordó de una cosa que había dicho antes el pecoso, aparentemente sin importancia. _"Quién sabe. Puede que todavía estés a tiempo."_

"A tiempo de…" Arlert tragó saliva; no apartó la mirada. "¿Conocer mejor a _Annie_?"

–Imagínate, Armin –continuó Marco, cada vez más sonriente–. Todo lo que serás capaz de hacer… con el poder de _un dios_.

Y de repente, sus ojos se volvieron completamente azules; y el mundo quedó sumido por entero en ese color.


	7. Chapter 7

Y de repente, sus ojos se volvieron completamente azules; y el mundo quedó sumido por entero en ese color.

Y después de eso

Y después de

Y después

Y

 _Annie no debería estar aquí._

 _Este sótano frío y oscuro no es lugar para ella. Una chica así…_

 _Debería estar a plena luz del día, bajo los radiantes rayos del sol, y no apenas iluminada por el pálido brillo de unas antorchas que no le hacen justicia._

 _Sus cabellos dorados, sueltos de su habitual moño, cubriéndole un poco más allá de la nuca; deberían brillar como la plata, como el oro… como un metal precioso, igual que ella._

 _Sus ojos azules deberían estar abiertos; zafiros sólo fríos en apariencia, reflejando una calidez casi oculta ahí en el fondo, si sabías mirar bien._

 _Su uniforme de la Policía Militar, con el emblema del unicornio, todavía tiene los desgarrones que se hizo en el último combate; debería poder cambiárselo, uno de la Legión con su capa verde le quedaría mucho mejor…_

 _Si pudiera salir de su cristal, claro._

 _Me acerco unos pasos más. Estamos ahora a solas, los dos. Annie sigue encerrada en su cristal; una celda de creación propia, para protegerse de los demás y (aun inintencionadamente) para que los demás también estemos protegidos de ella._

 _Sin embargo, no tengo miedo. Quizás debería._

 _Sí noto cierta tensión, cierto nerviosismo… Mi corazón late con más fuerza, a cada paso que doy acercándome a_ ella _._

 _Cristal azul, como_ sus _ojos; como los míos. Annie no debería estar aquí._

 _Y quizás, sólo quizás… Yo puedo ayudarla con eso._

 _La cuestión es…_ ¿Debería?

 _Me he acercado lo suficiente para ver bien sus manos: pequeñas, blancas, delicadas… sólo aparentemente frágiles, como todo en ella._

 _En uno de sus dedos aún lleva el anillo que le servía para desencadenar su poder; un poder con el que mató directamente,_ con sus propias manos _, a más soldados que cualquier otro titán hasta la fecha, cambiante o no._

 _Uno casi esperaría ver sus manos manchadas de sangre, goteando esa vida que le arrebató a tantos otros… y sin embargo, parecen limpias._

 _¿Se merece Annie otra oportunidad?_

 _Hay muchos que no están de acuerdo. Cabe la posibilidad de que, a pesar de todas las garantías que me han dado, en cuanto_ ella _salga de su cristal le arranquen los brazos y las piernas… o la maten directamente._

 _Espero poder convencerles de lo contrario. Y no sólo por consideraciones prácticas, ni por todo lo que Annie sería capaz de hacer por nosotros._

 _No niego que deba pagar por sus crímenes._ Debe _hacerlo, y creo que a cierto nivel ella también quiere. Pero torturarla, o matarla, sería una forma brutal y estéril de saldar esa deuda. La sangre derramada ya no volverá a su cauce; los muertos no regresarán a la vida._

 _Tiene más sentido que Annie pague contribuyendo a reparar, aunque sólo sea en parte, todo el daño que ha causado; ayudando a defender nuestra causa, contra quienes preferirían ver extinguida esa luz para siempre._

 _Y si_ ella _puede ayudarnos a conseguir eso… entonces creo que el riesgo merece la pena._

 _Además de que verdaderamente_ quiero _ayudarla._

 _Creo que sí se merece, esa segunda oportunidad… y yo puedo dársela._

 _Apoyo contra el frío cristal la palma de mi mano, tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca de la suya._

– _Te he echado de menos…_ Annie _._

 _Y por un momento, no ocurre nada. Naturalmente. ¿Qué me esperaba?_

 _Sin embargo, me parece sentir ahora algo más de calidez en la mano…_

 _Y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que, al otro lado del cristal, hay dos ojos azules mirándome._

Y después de eso

Y después de

Y después

Y

 _Al fin volvemos a estar bajo la luz del sol, Annie y yo…_

 _No exactamente solos, en este amplio claro del bosque; soy consciente de los soldados que nos observan desde la linde, a una distancia prudencial, quizás más por temor que por respeto a nuestra intimidad._

 _Les he dicho que confíen en mí… en_ nosotros _; les he dado motivos para hacerlo. Aun así, entiendo que no bajen la guardia; si estuviese en su lugar, yo tampoco lo haría._

 _Pero_ mi _situación es distinta._

 _Aquí estoy, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, en mitad de un claro, iluminado por los rayos del sol; puedo sentirlos como una caricia sobre mi piel, una sensación cálida y reconfortante extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo._

 _Annie descansa tranquila en mis manos. Literalmente._

 _Me he transformado en titán de quince metros; creo que es la forma con la que estoy más cómodo._

 _Y quiero que_ ella _también se sienta cómoda conmigo._

 _Ahora mismo no lleva uniforme, sino simplemente su ropa habitual cuando está fuera de servicio; no le costó mucho volver a hacerse con una de esas sudaderas blancas que tanto le gustan._

 _Sostengo su cuerpecillo tibio y delicado en una mano, mientras acaricio suavemente con los dedos de la otra._

 _He deshecho con cuidado el moño en que suele llevar recogida su melena dorada; me gusta más verla así, suelta,_ libre _como ella._

 _Annie se deja hacer, con los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa en los labios; me parece que se ríe un poco, expulsando el aire por la nariz._

 _Voy pasando cuidadosamente la punta de un dedo por su rostro, su cuello, su pecho; me maravillan los potentes latidos de su corazón, fuertes y pausados, con un ritmo constante en el que se adivinan unas emociones no tan distintas de las mías._

 _Quizá yo también me dejaría llevar un poco por la risa tonta; pero incluso sumergido en mi propio mundo, sigo siendo consciente de los ojos que nos observan. Sé que la imagen de un titán de quince metros resoplando y riéndose perturbaría aún más a mis camaradas; prefiero no hacerles pasar por eso._

 _Annie continúa relajada, plácida…_ confiada _. Son mis manos, las que han conseguido que ella esté así ahora; las mismas manos capaces de destruir, de triturar, aunque preferiría poder dedicarme simplemente a esto cada vez que me transformo en titán._

 _Quizás algún día._

 _De momento, seguimos con estos ejercicios; pequeños remansos de paz, en mitad de la tormenta._

 _Y la verdad, a veces me cuesta distinguir si es_ ella _quien está en mis manos… o realmente soy yo quien está en las suyas._

 _Acaso no haya tanta diferencia; no es una cuestión de control… sino de confianza._

 _Aun así, creo que ya le va tocando a ella._

" _Annie, es tu turno."_

 _Le dirijo conscientemente mis pensamientos. Es un método de comunicación un tanto peculiar, que hemos descubierto hace poco; de momento tiene más arte que ciencia, pero funciona. Últimamente se me va dando mejor._

 _Sé que he tenido éxito cuando Annie abre los ojos y sonríe como una gatita._

 _Su mirada de zafiro hace que me sienta pequeño y grande, débil y fuerte al mismo tiempo._

 _Sus ojos azules, tan repletos de vida._

Y después de eso

Y después de

Y después

Y

 _El sol brilla hoy en un cielo completamente despejado._

 _Un día estupendo para una batalla; buena visibilidad, en esta llanura. La cuestión es: ¿a quién beneficia más esto, a nosotros o al enemigo?_

 _Los exploradores ya han avistado a la pequeña fuerza invasora. Una vez más, nuestros camaradas del Ejército sólo van a asistir en calidad de observadores._

 _Nada de lo que no podamos encargarnos, Annie y yo._ En teoría. _No puedo evitar sentirme un poco nervioso, a pesar de todo._

 _Quizás habría sido más sencillo intentar echarles al mar, en vez de esperar y darles tiempo a establecer una cabeza de playa._

 _Aunque es lo que suele decir el Capitán, a menudo no hay manera de saber si una decisión es la correcta (o la menos mala) ni siquiera después de haberla tomado._

 _Al menos esta situación tiene ahora una ventaja: nos permitirá demostrar que nuestros esfuerzos no han sido en vano. La mejor manera de poner a prueba_ mi _idea será, precisamente, en un enfrentamiento real contra el enemigo, en vez de en un combate simulado._

 _Por otro lado, también suele decirse que incluso los buenos planes sólo aguantan hasta el primer contacto con el enemigo…_

 _Un enemigo, esta vez, distinto de los titanes._

 _Un enemigo_ humano _, como nosotros; pero no exactamente iguales, ¿verdad?_

 _Están en el otro bando. Si tengo que elegir entre ellos y yo…_

 _Más aún después de lo que_ ellos _nos han hecho: todo el daño que nos han causado, tanto dolor y sufrimiento; tantas muertes, directas e indirectamente provocadas._

 _Trato de recordarlo, cuando pienso en lo que tiene que ocurrir todavía; en lo que_ yo _voy a hacerles ahora a ellos._

Deben pagar. _Se merecen cualquier cosa que les pase, por haber venido aquí a intentar someternos a sangre y fuego._ Ellos _son los auténticos responsables._

 _Eso es lo que me digo a mí mismo, cada vez que me asaltan las dudas… y casi consigo acallarlas así;_ casi _._

 _Pero ese remanente que no logro silenciar… desaparece cuando siento un pequeño apretón en mi mano; aunque ese "pequeño apretón" podría haber aplastado fácilmente a una persona normal._

 _Miro a mi lado y veo resplandeciente a Annie, convertida en titán de catorce metros; le devuelvo el apretón, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo._

 _Es curioso cómo, habiéndome transformado yo también, la ligera diferencia de altura se parece tanto a la que suele haber entre nosotros en forma humana; naturalmente, en cualquiera de los dos estados, ella sigue siendo radiante,_ preciosa _… quizás incluso más ahora._

 _Me giro hacia Annie, sin soltarle la mano; con los dedos de la otra, acaricio suavemente su mejilla. La manera que ella tiene de sonreír, entornando levemente los párpados, hace que de pronto mi corazón empiece a latir mucho más rápido._

 _A veces me pregunto qué he hecho para merecer esto: poder combatir junto a una diosa guerrera, alguien como_ ella _…_

 _Y entonces recuerdo que no ha sido nada fácil, llegar hasta aquí. El entrenamiento, las dificultades, los experimentos… especialmente dolorosos, a veces; otras, no tanto (incluso agradables)._

 _Ha costado mucho trabajo, pero por fin lo hemos conseguido: combinar lo mejor de nuestras habilidades, y también alguna más._

 _Hemos logrado que la transformación básica pueda incluir protecciones metálicas en los brazos, las piernas y el torso, hasta cubrir el cuello; es posible variar la extensión y el grosor del blindaje, con suficiente concentración y esfuerzo, aunque de momento los cambios sólo surten efecto entre distintas transformaciones, nunca durante la misma._

 _Por otro lado, el cristal que viene a servirnos como armadura secundaria sí es mucho más flexible. También requiere un esfuerzo considerable, por supuesto, pero el cristal azul puede recubrir la piel que el metal no llega a proteger. Incluso podemos hacer que los ojos queden cubiertos por una especie de gafas protectoras; una idea que ha entusiasmado especialmente a Annie._

 _Quien, por cierto, ahora está mirando hacia arriba, a algún punto en el cielo; y al mismo tiempo, se oye un sonido de fondo, como un zumbido._

 _Es entonces cuando yo también distingo, en el aire, algo que va haciéndose cada vez más grande; y al acercarse lo suficiente, comprendo de qué se trata._

 _Un aparato volador, construido con madera y metal._ Un avión.

 _Pese a las circunstancias, no puedo evitar que me invada la nostalgia al verlo. Me vienen de pronto a la cabeza un montón de recuerdos de la infancia: conocimientos secretos en libros prohibidos, largas charlas con Eren y entusiastas juegos; el sueño de construir un aparato similar y al fin poder volar, sin límites, con completa libertad._

 _Y ese sueño de la infancia, ese anhelo oculto en lo más profundo de mi ser… Ahora puedo verlo,_ corrompido _por quienes una vez más intentan destruirnos; los mismos que están dispuestos a usar un invento tan fantástico y maravilloso, simplemente con el propósito bastardo de traer muerte a la tierra desde el cielo._

 _Lo que ellos no saben es que_ la muerte _también puede llegar al cielo desde la tierra._

 _Muevo la misma mano con la que estaba acariciando la mejilla de Annie (me gustaría poder seguir haciéndolo) y la extiendo frente a mí, hacia el enemigo, apuntando a lo alto._

 _Lo que me dispongo a intentar ahora, alguna vez ha salido bien, aunque no hemos tenido tiempo de perfeccionar la técnica. Sin embargo, mi otra mano todavía reposa en la de Annie, fuerte y cálida; y eso hace que resulte mucho más sencillo concentrarse._

 _Tal vez porque es la energía de ambos, la suya y la mía, la que entra en juego; y esa combinación, tan potente como peligrosa, puede ser tremendamente eficaz cuando sabes manejarla._

 _Además, el principio para transformarse en titán es similar; mediante una manipulación consciente de esas mismas energías, debería ser posible conducirlas en otra dirección, en un sentido distinto…_

 _De repente siento_ arder _algo dentro de mi pecho, como un fuego devastador que me consumirá por entero si no hago nada para evitarlo._

 _Y aunque ahora mismo no la estoy mirando, noto que Annie aprieta mi mano con fuerza; tanta, que la oigo crujir._

 _Es entonces cuando la furiosa tormenta que arde en mi interior se desplaza por mi brazo, hasta alcanzar la palma de mi mano, casi quemándome la punta de los dedos; como si toda esa energía pugnase por escapar de mi cuerpo, haciendo un agujero si es necesario._

 _De pronto estalla el trueno y la poderosa luz del relámpago me deja ciego. Sólo por un instante._

 _Lo que siento justo en ese momento, mientras mis ojos recobran la vista…_

 _Tormento. Dolor._ Éxtasis.

 _Dejo escapar un largo y hondo suspiro; y en el mismo aire que expulso, parecen irse también todas las dudas y remordimientos._

 _Ya no pienso en mí mismo como un chico transformado en titán… sino como_ un dios _de la guerra; al igual que_ ella _._

 _Annie también jadea, parece un poco exhausta; va apoyándose lentamente contra mi pecho. Libero su mano y paso la mía por su espalda; atraigo a la diosa hacia mí, abrazándola con delicadeza._

 _Sentir tan cerca su respiración, sus latidos, que se confunden con los míos; como si ella también formase parte de mí. Quizás lo sea._

 _Y en ese preciso instante, sintiéndolo con cada fibra de mi ser…_ sé _que he nacido para esto._

 _Mi otra mano todavía está extendida hacia el cielo, apuntando al avión con los dedos. El aparato desciende como puede, dejando tras de sí una estela de humo negruzco en el aire; me parece ver, incluso desde esa distancia, pequeñas llamas en torno al motor._

 _Sigo observando, mientras el avión intenta maniobrar hacia un bosquecillo no muy lejano; tal vez, aunque luego se estrelle, podamos recuperar los restos. Sé que a la Comandante le haría ilusión estudiar una nueva pieza de la tecnología enemiga; y hablando del enemigo…_

 _Se me escapa un pequeño suspiro, cuando Annie se aparta de mí poco a poco; pero no antes de notar que su tensión va en aumento._

 _Yo también puedo verlo: por entre los árboles que hay a lo lejos, están saliendo varias figuras al descubierto, en_ nuestra _llanura._

 _Menos mal que de momento no han aparecido más aviones; encargarse de uno ya fue lo bastante difícil, y agotador. Por ahora no tenemos otra manera de derribar esos aparatos, como no sea tirar piedras si vuelan bajo; aunque me temo que ninguno de nosotros podría hacer unos lanzamientos comparables a los del Bestia._

 _Sigo vigilando al enemigo, que al fin abandona el bosque y entra en campo abierto. Quizás habría sido mejor emboscarle entre los árboles, pero creo que en este caso la falta de cobertura tiene más ventajas para nosotros. Podemos movernos con mucha más rapidez que otras unidades, sobre todo después del entrenamiento al que nos hemos sometido._

 _Además, la idea es que nuestros compañeros puedan ver bien lo que va a pasar; que se den cuenta, de una vez por todas, de lo que Annie y yo somos capaces de hacer, cuando nos lo proponemos._

 _Alcanzo a distinguir varias decenas de soldados: infantería, caballería… incluso algunos carros blindados, cómo se llamaban, ¿barriles? No,_ tanques _._

 _De momento veo cuatro de esos vehículos, con sus gruesas corazas y los cañones en las abultadas torretas. Uno solo de sus disparos podría ser fatal para nosotros, especialmente si los cargan con explosivo de alta potencia._

 _Al menos nuestras armaduras bastarán para protegernos del fuego de armas ligeras. Los soldados no me preocupan, no demasiado; y si no fuese por todo lo que nos ha hecho el enemigo (y lo que nos hará si le dejamos), casi me sentiría culpable por estar a punto de aplastarlos…_ casi _._

 _En cuanto a los tanques, ya estoy pensando en varias formas de destruirlos. Podemos esquivar sus disparos, acercanos lo suficiente… y volcarlos; con las orugas al aire, dejarán de ser un problema. Otra opción sería doblar el cañón, o arrancar la torreta. Si no pesan demasiado, podríamos lanzar por los aires al primer tanque volador de la historia, je. O si el blindaje no es tan grueso, tal vez bastaría un buen pisotón; pero hay que tener cuidado, por si explotan. Quizás, reforzando los pies y las piernas con más cristal…_

 _Justo en ese momento, los tanques expulsan por sus cañones unas volutas de humo, sin detenerse._

 _Tan sólo un instante después, se escucha el silbido de los primeros disparos._

 _Naturalmente, a esa distancia y sin pararse a apuntar, el tiro les sale bastante desviado; aun así, viene a ser como un pistoletazo de salida para nosotros._

 _No será fácil… pero en un combate entre_ dioses _y hombres, creo que está claro quién lleva las de ganar. Tampoco conviene subestimar al enemigo, y no sólo por ser una falta de respeto; nos ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí, no es cuestión de echarlo ahora todo a perder por un exceso de confianza._

 _Annie es la primera que refuerza su armadura, extendiendo con rapidez el cristal por su piel aún descubierta, ahí donde no llega el metal; tarda poco en formar una especie de gafas translúcidas, protegiendo sus bellos ojos, igualmente azules._

 _Unos ojos que dejan de observar al enemigo y ahora me están mirando a mí, con algo de ansiedad y nerviosismo; aunque su mirada brilla sobre todo por la expectación, que también se revela en la sonrisa_ hambrienta _que aparece en sus labios._

 _Es tan hermosa, tan fuerte… tan_ poderosa _._

 _¿Acaso_ ella _me ve a mí así también?_

 _La idea de que_ Annie _siente por mí lo mismo que yo siento por ella…_

 _Respiro profunda y gozosamente, mientras mi corazón se agita con fuerza; los latidos resuenan en mis tímpanos como tambores de_ guerra _._

" _Ataca por el flanco izquierdo. Yo me encargo del derecho."_

 _Ya no necesitamos hablar para comunicarnos entre nosotros. Me basta ver el brillo de sus ojos de zafiro, para saber que ha recibido el mensaje._

 _Verdaderamente, en ese momento, su mirada hace que me sienta como un dios al lado de su diosa._

 _Sé que he crecido, gracias a Annie; me hecho más grande, más fuerte, hasta ser digno de ella._

 _Y si_ ella _también se ha convertido así en una persona mejor, entonces…_

 _Juntos, no hay nada que no podamos conseguir._

 _Este es_ nuestro _mundo._

 _Partimos en direcciones distintas, cada uno a por su objetivo. La tierra tiembla bajo nuestros pies._

 _Uno solo de nuestros pasos podría destruir un pueblo entero; pero también es importante recordar todo aquello a lo que vamos a proteger._

 _Avanzo a toda velocidad; rápido como el viento, imparable como el mar… devastador como la tormenta._

 _La armadura de cristal se extiende por mi cuerpo, formando unas gafas protectoras sobre mis ojos._

 _De repente, lo veo todo azul._

Y después de eso

Y después de

Y después

Y

.

.

.

Armin volvió a abrir los ojos.


	8. Chapter 8

Armin volvió a abrir los ojos.

Por un momento, todavía se sintió invadido por la dulce placidez, incluso cierta voluptuosidad, de quien acababa de despertarse suavemente de un sueño agradable y placentero.

Toda su visión estaba ocupada por un cielo limpio de nubes; un azul tan intenso, tan bello, que no le habría importado quedarse observándolo durante un buen rato.

Tumbado de espaldas, notaba la dura piedra del Muro debajo de él, aunque el frío no le afectaba; su cuerpo aún rebosaba calidez.

"Me pregunto dónde habré _despertado_." Armin tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro, aun sin darse cuenta. "¿Sigo dentro de mi propia mente, con Marco… o he regresado ya al mundo real, con los demás?"

Sólo sintió un ligero fastidio, ante la idea de que _todavía_ seguramente continuaba atrapado en aquella especie de limbo; también comenzaba a preocuparle un poco, el hecho de que al parecer unos sueños iban encadenándose con otros.

"¿Y si caigo en un sueño dentro de otro sueño, dentro de otro sueño… y me quedo atrapado para siempre, y no despierto jamás? ¿Seguiría vivo, entonces, como una especie de…?"

Casi se quedó helado de golpe, al darse cuenta de _lo mucho_ que esa situación se parecía a la de _Annie_.

Annie, precisamente, con quien acababa de soñar ahora mismo.

"¿O es que era más que un sueño? Acaso… ¿Visiones del futuro? ¿Acontecimientos que aún están por venir?"

Su cabeza estaba llena de dudas; la placidez de antes iba desapareciendo, sustituida por una angustia cada vez más abrumadora. Había dejado de sonreír.

"¿Es algo que tiene que pasar de todas formas, o sólo he atisbado uno de los muchos futuros posibles?" Armin empezó a incorporarse sobre la fría piedra, todavía ligeramente desorientado. "O sencillamente he visto lo que quería ver, lo que me gustaría que pasara… aunque realmente no haya ninguna posibilidad."

El legionario terminó de ponerse en pie, tambaleándose un poco. El viento agitó levemente su cabello rubio, haciéndole sentir un escalofrío al deslizarse por debajo de la chaqueta del uniforme; su pecho, cubierto de sudor, se agitaba cada vez con más violencia.

"Pero _si_ alguna vez llegase a ocurrir… _¿Cómo?_ ¿Cómo podría sentirme tan _bien_ , usando este poder? Después del precio que hemos tenido que pagar, en _sangre_ … Erwin está muerto. Casi toda la Legión ha caído. _He devorado vivo a Bertolt._ "

Armin se pasó la mano por la cara; luego se tapó la boca, con los ojos azules desenfocados, mirando sin ver a lo lejos.

"De verdad… ¿De verdad llegará un punto en el que ya deje de importarme? Que vayan pasando los meses, los años, hasta que yo pueda ir por ahí convertido en titán, haciendo lo que me dé la gana, sin tan siquiera acordarme de quienes murieron por el camino…"

Otra idea cruzó como un relámpago su mente; contuvo por un instante el aliento. Después volvió a respirar con fuerza, mientras sentía crecer en su interior la desesperación; alimentada por sus dudas, su culpa, sus remordimientos.

"¿Y _Annie_? ¿De verdad llegará un punto en el que ella podrá ser tan _feliz_?"

–Esa _traidora_ que… –Armin prácticamente escupió las palabras; empezó a caminar erráticamente de un lado para otro, sin rumbo, sin fijarse a dónde iba–. La misma que participó también en el asalto a los Muros, desde el principio. La misma que estuvo todos estos años con nosotros, _fingiendo_ ser de los nuestros, comiéndose nuestra comida y durmiendo entre nosotros… La misma que supo lo que iba a pasar _ese día_ en Trost y no hizo nada para evitarlo, mientras veía cómo iban muriendo sus _compañeros_ de uno en uno, sin derramar ni una sola lágrima…

–En realidad sí las derramó.

La súbita interrupción de Marco, aun con voz suave y tono amable, fue como un latigazo para Armin; de pronto, se rasgó el velo de confusión que le nublaba la vista. El joven rubio se giró con brusquedad hacia su compañero.

El moreno pecoso, todavía desarmado, con su capa verde ondeando al viento, contemplaba apacible el paisaje que se extendía frente a él, más allá de los Muros. Casi resplandecía bajo los rayos del Sol; tan en paz consigo mismo, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, como si nada le preocupase…

Armin, por un momento, sintió deseos de agarrarle del cuello y arrojarle al vacío.

Avanzó un par de pasos hacia él… y se detuvo, confundido por su propia explosión de ira; pestañeó varias veces, respirando con dificultad.

"¿Qué me está pasando?"

Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que las uñas le atravesaron la piel y le hicieron sangre. Notó casi al instante una calidez abrasadora en las palmas de sus manos; y seguidamente, las discretas volutas de vapor que desprendían sus heridas al regenerarse.

Se sintió aún más irritado, mientras gruesas gotas de sudor caían por su frente, escociéndole los ojos.

" _¿Qué me está pasando?"_

–Supongo que esa idea tampoco estaba exenta de riesgos –dijo Marco, en el mismo tono de antes; dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y torció los labios en una mueca amarga, como reprochándose algo a sí mismo–. Vamos, que me equivoqué. Cometí un error. Otra vez. Creo que sí era necesario que recordases tus logros del pasado… pero no que vieses un futuro que quizás nunca llegue a ocurrir.

El moreno se giró lentamente hacia él; en sus ojos marrones había un sereno estoicismo que en parte recordaba al de Mikasa.

Entre toda su confusión y su ira, aun con un leve temblor, Armin consiguió avanzar otro paso; todavía le separaban varios metros del pecoso.

–A veces no te das cuenta de lo mucho que deseas algo –prosiguió Marco con seriedad apacible–, hasta que lo tienes por un instante y luego lo pierdes… –el rubio dio otro paso más, amenazador; su compañero continuó hablando, impasible en apariencia–. Ese _anhelo_ que sientes, al ser consciente de lo mucho que todavía te queda para llegar hasta ahí… Sabes que te va a costar, pero no si serás capaz de soportar todo ese dolor, provocado por un vacío que parece imposible de colmar, como una herida sangrante que nunca cerrará…

Armin no le dijo que se callara; ni siquiera lo pensó.

Fue extraño, lo que ocurrió a continuación, en apenas el tiempo de un parpadeo.

De repente, el cambiante de ojos azules estaba junto al pecoso, agarrándole del cuello de la camisa, casi zarandeándole; con furia y con fuerza, a pesar de la diferencia de altura.

Sin embargo, Marco no se inmutó; mantuvo la misma expresión neutra, en la que apenas podía leerse nada… salvo quizás algo de _compasión_ ; y eso hizo que el rubio se sintiese aún más enfadado.

Tal vez, si no le arrojó en ese mismo instante desde lo alto del Muro, fue porque una parte de él quería escuchar lo que su compañero tenía que decir; y como si supiese que su seguridad dependía de ello (si eso era algo que realmente le preocupaba), el moreno continuó hablando, con calma y voz serena, sin un solo temblor a pesar de las circunstancias.

–Annie lloró. Lloró mientras me veía morir. Ya lloraba antes, cuando Reiner y Bertolt le obligaron a quitarme el equipo de maniobras y dejarme allí abandonado a mi suerte, a morir… Amenazaron con hacerle daño a su familia, ¿sabes? Con _amigos_ así, quién necesita enemigos…

Armin sí se dio cuenta ahora de que, bajo la máscara de sereno estoicismo de su compañero, latía con poderosa fuerza una emoción: el _o_ _dio_ , cada vez que se refería a Reiner y Bertolt; algo que, sin embargo, parecía ausente cuando mencionaba a Annie.

El legionario rubio, momentáneamente sobrecogido, dejó de apretar con tanta fuerza, aunque sin liberar su agarre.

–Y después, bueno… Ya sabes lo que pasó, ¿no? La 57ª Expedición, el Bosque Gigante… Los legionarios que no murieron en la estampida provocada por la _Titán Hembra_ , cayeron luego a manos de Annie, _literalmente…_ Su cuerpo entero, convertido en un arma de destrucción.

En la voz de Marco, como en el brillo de sus ojos, había algo de admiración _oscura_ que también resonaba dentro de Armin; sintió un estremecimiento, al oír aquellas palabras. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia el cuello del pecoso, todavía sin apretar; dispuesto a silenciar por la fuerza a su compañero, si era necesario.

– _Pero a ti no te mató, Armin._ Ni siquiera en Stohess, y mira que murió gente allí.

–No será porque no lo intentó veces –replicó el rubio débilmente, sin mucho convencimiento.

–Armin… –Marco le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, un tanto escalofriante–. Ella no "intenta", si lo hubiese querido tú ya estarías muerto.

–Pues con Eren fracasó estrepitosamente, y ahí sigue escondidita en su cristal desde entonces, como una…

El soldado Arlert supo que estaba siendo tremendamente pueril; al menos dejó de hablar, antes de terminar insultando a su antigua compañera. Marco alzó levemente las cejas, como diciendo: "Venga, eso no te lo crees ni tú".

–Sabes tan bien como yo –respondió el pecoso con suavidad–, que Annie no pretendía matar a Eren. Al contrario, trataba de salvarle.

– _¿Salvarle?_

El cambiante de ojos azules contuvo el impulso de estrangular a Bott; de hecho, apartó las manos de _su_ garganta, notar como vibraba con cada palabra le estaba poniendo más nervioso todavía. Se retiró un par de pasos, frotándose la cabeza con los dedos, sin perder en ningún momento de vista al moreno.

–Seguramente ahora me contarás una bonita historia –gruñó Armin–, sobre eso de "salvar a Eren", desde _cierto punto de vista_ …

Marco le observó con calma durante unos largos segundos, sin inmutarse.

–Ponte por un momento en el lugar de Annie –dijo al fin; su compañero no le interrumpió más que con un resoplido–. Imagínate que has estado buscando a una persona durante cinco largos años, alguien especial a quien necesitas _desesperadamente_ … Y cuando por fin le encuentras, descubres con horror que la primera reacción de los militares ha sido intentar _matar_ a esa persona, con la que además ya tenías desde antes cierta relación. No sólo te preocupa que un poder capaz de destruir el mundo acabe en malas manos, sino también que le hagan daño a un buen amigo al que conoces y aprecias.

Esta vez fue Armin quien levantó las cejas, al oír aquello. _"¿Capaz de destruir el mundo?"_ Vagos recuerdos se agitaban en el fondo de su mente. "Casi seguro que son los de Bertolt. ¿Eso también me lo explicará luego Marco?"

–Aquel día en Trost, al tapar la brecha –continuó el pecoso, con una tensión que iba traicionando cada vez más su aparente calma–, Eren consiguió algo que el Reino de los Muros jamás había logrado en toda su historia: _contraatacar_. Y después de esa proeza, ¿cómo le recompensó su propia gente? _¡Encerrándole como_ _a_ _un animal!_ –Marco, poseído por una súbita furia, apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar–. ¡ _Torturándole_ en mitad de un _juicio_ en el que se decidía _cuándo matarle_ exactamente!

–¡E-eso no fue así! –contestó Armin apuradamente, con auténtico nerviosismo por primera vez en un tiempo–. ¡Tú no estuviste ahí, yo sí…!

Pensó entonces en lo que acababa de decir. "Claro, como que tú estabas muerto." Pero antes de poder fustigarse a sí mismo por su desconsiderado desliz, Marco intervino rápidamente sin darle lugar a ello.

–¡Precisamente, Armin! Annie tampoco estuvo allí. Sólo podía saber lo mismo que los demás, por los rumores que se propagaron. ¡Las barbaridades que pretendían casi todos, menos la Legión! La Policía Militar, el Culto de los Muros…

–Las Tropas Estacionarias no se pronunciaron al respecto –matizó el rubio en voz baja.

"Salvo la Capitán Rico," añadió luego para sí, frunciendo el ceño. "Ella también declaró en contra." En realidad, cada vez veía más claro a qué se estaba refiriendo su compañero.

–Tienes que reconocerlo, Armin. Casi todo el mundo quería matar y diseccionar a Eren, ¡y no necesariamente en ese orden! –Marco gesticulaba con los brazos, cada vez más agitado; sus labios se torcieron en una mueca despectiva, en la que también había algo de ferocidad–. ¡Menos mal que al final el Juez decidió dejar la tortura y los experimentos en manos de la Legión!

El chico de ojos azules no hizo esta vez ninguna aclaración, ya sabía que no era eso lo que había pasado en la sala de vistas; pero para alguien que no hubiese estado allí dentro, habría sido muy sencillo sacar ese tipo de conclusiones, no del todo desencaminadas.

"La paliza que Levi le metió a Eren debió ser de lo más comentado. ¿Quién no habría oído hablar de ello, casi por encima de todo lo demás? En comparación, las amenazas de la Policía Militar, menos tangibles y concretas, se quedan en poca cosa. Y a la Capitán Zoe ya le precedía su reputación de _chiflada de los titanes_ …"

Marco pareció tranquilizarse, conforme iba viendo que Armin _entendía_ ; volvía a haber un brillo expectante en aquellos ojos marrones, más cálidos y luminosos ahora.

–Y supongo –dijo ya en voz alta el soldado rubio–, que para alguien como Annie, con esa mentalidad de estar infiltrada en territorio enemigo durante tanto tiempo, sería muy difícil no ver la situación de una manera todavía más dramática, a la luz de lo que sí sabía…

Armin tragó saliva; intuía en qué dirección le llevaban sus pensamientos… y no le hacía ninguna gracia. "Pero alguien tiene que decirlo, ¿verdad? Y si la conclusión acertada está en esa parte de mi mente que aún me cuesta reconocer como propia, entonces… qué más apropiado, que sea _él_ precisamente quien lo diga."

Y como si hubiese estado esperando esa señal para intervenir, el pecoso continuó por donde lo había dejado.

–Sé que para ti, las patadas de Levi a Eren durante el juicio sólo fueron de cara a la galería, una demostración de fuerza puntual y necesaria, para acallar a quienes habrían elegido un destino mucho peor a la larga. –Marco sonrió con tristeza–. Pero para Annie, esos golpes sólo fueron los primeros de todos los que vendrían después, que podrían terminar matando a esa persona a la que con tanto anhelo llevaba buscando cinco años. Y en lo que respecta al Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales…

Armin sintió que se le encogía el corazón, al pensar angustiado en aquel pequeño grupo de valientes soldados: legionarios de élite, a los que apenas había conocido en persona, pero de los que Eren le había hablado en alguna ocasión, contándole historias de sus vivencias, con una melancolía y una nostalgia que no solía ver en su amigo de la infancia.

–Para ti, el "Escuadrón Levi" era un equipo de profesionales duros pero amables, que prácticamente consideraban a Eren uno de los suyos, a pesar de su extraordinario poder. Buenas personas, gente que estaba dispuesta a defenderle aun a costa de su propia vida.

Marco dejó de sonreír; y Armin se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le brillaban los ojos. "Casi como si… ¿Acaso está al borde de las lágrimas? ¿O soy yo el que…?"

–Para Annie –prosiguió el pecoso, con un tono artificialmente neutro–, esos mismos soldados formaban un _escuadrón de la muerte_ … con órdenes de vigilar a Eren y ejecutarle en cuanto diese demasiados problemas para controlarle, algo que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo, aunque naturalmente antes intentarían sacarle todo el provecho posible en la Legión.

Armin sintió de repente una ira gélida quemándole las entrañas, al oír aquella valoración tan injusta. "¡No es verdad!" Habría querido gritar; y al mismo tiempo era consciente de que, si hubiese estado en la misma situación que Annie, seguramente él también habría visto las cosas de otra manera.

Y no le costaba seguir imaginándose a sí mismo en el lugar de su compañera, lo que habría pensado, lo que habría _sentido;_ ayudado, en buena parte, por sus visiones de un futuro incierto y un pasado culpable.

"¿Acaso no me pasó a mí también algo parecido antes, cuando devoré a Bertolt? Tenía a mi merced al enemigo que había estado atormentándome todo este tiempo… y no dudé en _destruirle_ , incluso me sentí _bien_ haciendo lo que debía hacerse.

"¿Fue eso lo que sintió Annie, al atacar a la Legión en el Bosque Gigante? Parece que Reiner estuvo presionándola todos estos años, para cumplir una misión en la que ella no creía tanto como los demás… Je, seguro que si la hubiesen dejado en paz, se habría quedado tranquilamente en casa, practicando sus golpes o leyendo un libro.

"Pero no la dejaron tranquila. La obligaron a formar parte de esa misión en la que no creía. La sensación de carecer de control sobre tu propia vida, verte casi siempre forzado por las circunstancias, como si alguien fuese tomando por ti las decisiones más importantes… como si el río te arrastrara, sin poder nadar a contracorriente.

"Tal vez sea mucho _beneficio de la duda_ , el que le estoy concediendo… Aunque en cierto sentido, quizás no seamos tan distintos, ella y quienes vivimos dentro de los Muros asediados por los titanes.

"Si yo hubiese estado tan desesperado como ella, creyendo que la persona a la que buscaba y por fin había encontrado corría un grave peligro… tampoco me habría detenido ante nada, ni ante nadie. Y sabiendo que los soldados de la Legión son los más competentes de todo el Ejército, habría tenido que ser aún más implacable y letal que ellos, _hacer lo que fuera necesario_ para rescatar a esa persona antes de que el enemigo pudiese matarla.

"Además, también hay que tener en cuenta la diferencia de tamaño cuando te transformas en titán, porque entonces la gente que se interpone en tu camino sigue siendo peligrosa a su manera… pero _tú_ lo eres más todavía. Y cuando tus enemigos son tan pequeños, la verdad es que cuesta mucho menos _aplastarlos_ , incluso puedes dejarte llevar y una parte de ti disfrutaría con ello.

"Eso fue lo que nos pasó a ambos, ¿no? A mí con Bertolt, y a Annie en el Bosque Gigante… Toda la vida nos han estado presionando a los dos, empujándonos en una dirección con la que no siempre estábamos conformes. Así que, cuando por fin se nos presenta la oportunidad de someter a otros, en vez de ser nosotros los sometidos…

"En cierto modo sería una manera de tomarse la revancha, nuestra venganza contra un mundo que nos ha puesto en esa situación, y es _tan fácil_ hacerlo cuando llevas años demonizando al enemigo…un enemigo que en realidad, todo este tiempo, era otra persona como tú.

"¿Es esto lo máximo a lo que podemos aspirar? ¿Liberarnos de quienes nos oprimen, simplemente para terminar ocupando nosotros su lugar? Debe haber algo mejor…

"Es curioso, ahora que lo pienso llevo un rato usando el plural. Annie y yo, _nosotros_. No somos tan distintos, ¿verdad? Al menos, soy capaz de captar las similitudes… ¿O acaso me estoy limitando a racionalizar la conclusión a la que quiero llegar de todas formas, inventándome esas semejanzas? Ver las cosas como preferiría que fuesen, y no como realmente son… Marco se estaba echando antes en cara ese error, no creo que sea buena señal.

"Por otro lado, sólo intento empatizar con una persona que ni siquiera es mi auténtica enemiga, comprender _por qué_ hizo lo que hizo. ¿Tan malo sería? Aunque no pueda perdonarla, aunque sea demasiado pronto todavía. Pero si por lo menos puedo evitar odiarla, entonces quizás… Quizás sea capaz de dejar de odiarme a mí mismo, por lo que le hice a Bertolt.

"Annie no es precisamente una víctima indefensa, pero el verdadero enemigo sería más bien quien le puso a ella en esa situación… Tendría más sentido unir nuestras fuerzas, hacer causa común contra quienes la obligaron a seguir el camino que le llevó hasta los Muros, atacándolos.

"Otro problema es que no sé si sería capaz de convencerla a ella de todo esto, cuando apenas puedo convencerme a mí mismo… Tengo la sensación de que se nos acaba el tiempo, y es mucho lo que hay en juego. ¿Lograría persuadirla, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde?"

De repente, tuvo la extraña sensación de que la temperatura bajaba varios grados de golpe.

Y fue justo en ese momento cuando volvió a oír la voz de Marco.

–Sabes, Armin… Hay otra manera.


	9. Chapter 9

–Sabes, Armin… Hay otra manera.

El chico rubio se sobresaltó al oír de pronto la voz de su compañero; dejó de ensimismarse tanto en sus pensamientos y volvió a centrarse en aquel extraño "presente", en lo alto del Muro de Shiganshina.

El pecoso miraba de nuevo a lo lejos, hacia aquel horizonte que ahora brillaba bajo los poderosos rayos del sol poniente; Armin casi ni se había dado cuenta de que estaba atardeciendo.

La potente luz del ocaso confería al paisaje una intensidad especial; como si los bosques, los prados y las montañas vibrasen con más fuerza, aprovechando los últimos instantes del día antes de caer la noche.

Aquellos tonos, carmesíes y dorados, resultaban tan sosegantes como inspiradores; una visión con la que el muchacho de quince años también sentía vibrar algo dentro de él.

Y si se hubiera limitado a seguir mirando en silencio, quizás podría haber fingido no oír las palabras ominosas de su compañero. De algún modo, estaba convencido de que continuar esa conversación le llevaría a un lugar muy poco agradable; un asunto perturbador, que él preferiría ignorar por el momento, dejándolo sumido en lo más profundo de su subconsciente.

Quizás por eso Marco luego no había dicho nada más sobre el tema; le estaba dando a Armin la opción de ignorarlo, fuera lo que fuese.

Y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, era consciente de que _saber que no sabía_ terminaría causándole una angustia mucho mayor; aunque fuera un secreto tenebroso y siniestro, oculto en lo más recóndito de su interior…

¿Acaso iba a ignorar deliberadamente _algo_ que podría tener la solución, al menos, a algunos de sus problemas? ¿No debería enfrentarse a aquella idea y asumir la realidad, por muy dura que fuese?

Al final, como de costumbre, pudo más en Armin su curiosidad; su inquietud intelectual, su _necesidad_ de saber.

–Marco… ¿A qué te estás refiriendo exactamente?

Durante unos segundos, sólo hubo entre ambos un silencio expectante, cada vez más difícil de soportar.

El chico de ojos azules tragó saliva (a él le pareció que ruidosamente) y continuó observando el paisaje, bañado por la nostálgica luz del atardecer; deseando, en parte, que su compañero jamás contestase aquella pregunta.

"Ese soy yo, ¿verdad?" Armin sonrió de manera forzada, con amargura. "No importa el resultado, al final siempre tendré miedo, cualquiera que sea."

Respiró profundamente y dejó escapar un hondo suspiro; se pasó una mano por la cara y luego la restregó con fuerza contra su mandíbula, rascándose una barba de la que en realidad aún carecía.

La respuesta del pecoso ya no tardó mucho más en salvar la escasa distancia que les separaba.

–Otra manera de conseguirlo.

–¿De conseguir _el qué_? –replicó Armin con rapidez, transformando en irritación parte de su nerviosismo.

"En serio, ¿qué pasa con este lugar y las respuestas poco claras?"

Miró de reojo a Marco y le vio sonreír levemente, aunque el gesto transmitía algo de incomodidad, como si _él_ tampoco quisiese hablar del tema.

"Vaya, pues ya somos dos…" Armin volvió a tragar saliva; y sin embargo, le angustiaba más la idea de que ambos seguirían así toda una eternidad, turnándose para preguntar y responder de forma cada vez más confusa, sin llegar a ninguna parte.

De repente, pareció aumentar la tensión en el aire; por alguna razón, le vino a la mente la idea de un pelotón de fusilamiento.

–Verás, Armin, básicamente… –Marco suspiró, resignado–. Me estoy refiriendo a _persuadir_ a Annie de otra forma. Tú mismo acabas de reconocer que se os está acabando el tiempo… pero hay una manera mucho más rápida de conseguir que _ella_ se dé cuenta de lo que debería hacerse en este caso.

Y por un instante, el legionario rubio sintió que no podía respirar; como si su corazón hubiese dejado de latir.

Como si de pronto su mundo se hubiese venido abajo; no con grandes temblores ni tormentas, sino en medio de un estruendoso silencio, con una súbita lucidez cegándole cual potente fogonazo.

Como si aquella idea oculta, que instintivamente le repelía, hubiese estado siempre al alcance de su mano, tan sólo tapada por un fino velo; un enorme y terrible monstruo, escondido absurdamente debajo de unas sábanas.

Porque justo en ese momento, al oír aquello, le había venido a la cabeza algo que el pecoso ya había dicho antes.

" _El poder es_ poder _, Armin…_ Tú ya estás a otro nivel _, completamente distinto, aunque aún no te hayas dado cuenta. Tu mente, tu sangre…_ Todo _se ha juntado en ti para otorgarte_ un don _."_

También le venían a la mente las constantes comparaciones con Krista… no, _Historia Reiss_ , ahora Reina; los dos se parecían mucho, hasta el punto de que él había hecho alguna vez de señuelo para que ella no corriese peligro.

Y aunque a Eren no le gustaba hablar del tema, cabía deducir, a partir de sus escasos comentarios, que sus recuerdos (y los de sus predecesores) ganaban en claridad y nitidez cuanto más estrecho era su contacto con Historia.

Armin no estaba seguro de hasta qué punto serían acertadas las bromas sobre que él era una especie de _Krista_ ; si de verdad compartiría con ella algo más que cierta semejanza física. Quizás en realidad no era tan distinta, la sangre que corría por sus venas…

Pero su posible parentesco con los Reiss, en ese momento, no era lo que más preocupaba a Armin. Hubiese o no alguna relación, las implicaciones de lo que había dicho Marco estaban claras; todas sus palabras tenían un propósito en aquel lugar.

"Poder es _poder_. Y se supone que el que yo tengo me permitiría _convencer_ a Annie de hacer lo que yo le diga…"

Armin respiró de nuevo, con mucha más fuerza ahora; la misma con que retumbaban los latidos de su corazón, tan potentes que agitaban su cuerpo entero.

De repente, las visiones que había tenido antes (dominadas por un intenso azul) ya no parecían tan disparatadas… ni fuera de su alcance.

"Entonces, ¿podría conseguir que _ella_ hiciese _cualquier cosa_ por mí?"

Algunas de las ideas que se le ocurrían, inevitablemente, eran de las normales en un chico de quince años, que iba descubriendo cada día más cosas sobre sí mismo. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de sus pensamientos se enfocaban, con aquella responsabilidad suya tan característica, en asuntos mucho más serios.

Y por eso, cuando Armin se volvió hacia su compañero, le dedicó una mirada tan _gélida_ como el tono de sus palabras, capaz de congelar un océano.

–Marco, ¿estás sugiriéndome que modifique los recuerdos de Annie para que luche en nuestro bando?

El pecoso todavía siguió observando unos instantes el horizonte, en apariencia impasible; pero ya había dejado de sonreír. Su expresión casi era resignada, como la de alguien que tuviese que dar una mala noticia, aun a sabiendas de lo que solía pasarle al mensajero; y cuando se giró hacia él, Armin pudo ver la misma resignación cansada en aquellos ojos marrones.

–Estoy sugiriéndote que hagas _lo que sea necesario_ , si es que realmente eres capaz.

"Vale, vamos a calmarnos… Primero contaré hasta cinco, y después ya veremos."

El rubio ni siquiera llegó a "dos".

Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Marco, hubo una fortísima ráfaga de viento que le dejó helado; al fin y al cabo, Armin sólo llevaba la chaqueta del uniforme, sin camisa debajo. El cabello se le metió en los ojos azules, cegándole por un instante; en vez de lanzarse hacia delante, tuvo que agarrarse al pretil del Muro para no perder el equilibrio

El estoico moreno, por el contrario, no pareció tener problemas para mantenerse firme sin variar su postura, a pesar de que su capa verde (todavía sin el emblema de la Legión) se agitaba en el aire como si fuese a salir volando en cualquier momento.

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esto ya lo he vivido antes?"

Entonces cesó el viento, la capa dejó de moverse y…

Armin vio que Marco tenía una pistola en su mano izquierda.

"Espera, ¿desde cuándo es zurdo? ¿Acaso puede disparar con las dos?"

Naturalmente, después de aquello, el rubio ya no se planteó saltar encima de su compañero; aunque el pecoso no le apuntaba con el arma, la forma casual en que la sostenía (como si llevase cualquier otra cosa) también intimidaba.

Una vez más, Armin no tardó en convertir su temor en otra emoción mucho más práctica para él: _ira_.

–¿De verdad me estás _amenazando_? –gruñó, como un lobo preparándose para atacar–. _¿En mi propia mente?_

Marco, que ni siquiera se había despeinado con la ráfaga de antes, respondió a aquella furia con una mirada tranquila, tan serena como sus siguientes palabras.

–Ya te lo dije antes, Armin. Es tu mente, eres _tú_ quien hace que esto sea _real_. Lo que ocurre aquí, sucede porque a cierto nivel _lo quieres_. Sólo te muestro las cosas que has traído contigo.

–Oh, claro… –el joven legionario apretó los dientes con rabia; iba hablando cada vez más rápido y más alto, casi chillando–. ¡Entonces eso lo explica todo! Por supuesto, la idea de _violar_ a Annie debe ser mía y no tuya, ¿verdad? ¡A pesar de que _ella_ también hizo que te matasen! Naturalmente, ¿cómo ibas tú a querer degradarla de esa manera, aun teniendo algo así en su contra, con lo _buena persona_ que eres? ¡Ah, pero espera un momento! Tú mismo lo dijiste antes, ¿no? Ya no te interesa seguir siendo una buena persona… ¡Así que ahora no me vengas _tú_ a _mí_ con ésas, creyéndote mejor que los demás! ¿O acaso es sólo casualidad que se me ocurran estas ideas, justo después de haberme encontrado contigo? ¡No te atrevas a echarme toda la culpa, Marco! _¡No tienes ningún derecho!_

Armin terminó con un potente grito, que retumbó en el aire con un eco fácil de oír en el silencio que se hizo a continuación.

Ya no le importaba estar siendo injusto en su valoración, o irrespetuoso, en vez de intentar actuar de manera lógica y racional. En aquel momento no pensó (no conscientemente) que bajo toda esa furia, en realidad, podía ocultarse un miedo mucho mayor.

Marco, en cambio, sí fue capaz de mantener una calma casi sobrenatural; aunque en su expresión aparentemente serena también se adivinaban otras emociones, tan intensas y profundas como la ira del propio Armin.

Desagrado, decepción, _desprecio_ ; le traicionaban sobre todo sus ojos, ahora de un marrón bastante más oscuro que de costumbre.

"Desprecio… ¿Contra mí, o contra sí mismo? ¿Acaso hay alguna diferencia en este lugar? Más aún si realmente es una parte de mí, una representación de mi propio subconsciente…"

–Armin, yo no he dicho nada de hacerle _eso_ a Annie. –Marco hablaba en voz baja pero firme, sin apartar la mirada; en sus ojos parecía brillar una sombra de angustia–. Tampoco voy a negar que la responsabilidad es en parte mía. Está claro que lo que te he ido mostrando, lo que ahora sabes y antes desconocías, ha tenido que influir _algo_ en el hecho de que tú hayas llegado a esa conclusión… –tragó saliva lentamente–. Una conclusión equivocada. Suele decirse "esperar lo mejor y prepararse para lo peor", pero al menos en este caso _lo peor_ no sería necesario, ni tendría mucho sentido. Sólo una ligera alteración de sus recuerdos…

– _¿Sólo?_ –Armin dejó escapar, por entre sus dientes todavía apretados, un susurro capaz de cortar el aire.

–Sé a lo que te refieres. –Marco levantó una mano, conciliador; en la otra aún sostenía el arma–. A nadie le gusta que manipulen su mente, haciéndole creer en cosas que normalmente ni siquiera consideraría. Hay que reconocer, desde luego, que semejante poder en malas manos… –un leve escalofrío recorrió visiblemente su cuerpo–. La sola idea ya es aterradora. ¿Te imaginas por ejemplo a _Eren_ con ese poder?

Armin ya estaba despegando de nuevo los labios, para defender lealmente a su amigo de la infancia, pero al final se contuvo y no dijo nada. Había recordado algo de pronto. "¿O son más recuerdos de Bertolt, filtrándose desde mi subconsciente?"

Cuando Reiner y Bertolt secuestraron a Eren, pasaron luego un tiempo recuperando fuerzas en un bosque, con su prisionero echándoles en cara el ataque a los Muros, despreciando sus intentos de justificarse.

" _No sois más que unos putos asesinos. Espero que muráis los dos. Y ojalá lo hagáis de la manera más lenta y más dolorosa posible."_

Ahora fue Armin quien sintió un escalofrío y tragó saliva, intentando controlar en vano su agitada respiración; notaba cada vez más acelerado su pulso. "Supongo que, en lo referente a esa _muerte lenta y dolorosa_ , yo ya me encargué de Bertolt, pero…"

No costaba demasiado imaginarse a Reiner, ensartándose contra una espada o ahorcándose con sus propias entrañas, sólo porque Eren le había dado una orden imposible de desobedecer, utilizando ese poder que supuestamente tenía Armin. "¿Y qué no le haría _él_ entonces a Annie, la traidora que mató a tantos de sus camaradas?" Eso ya no quiso ni imaginárselo; en efecto, le aterraba la sola idea… y también la posibilidad de que él mismo, o al menos una parte, fuese capaz de hacerle algo así a una compañera.

–Supongo, Armin, que ésa es la diferencia entre Eren y tú. –Marco volvió a sacarle con suavidad de sus lúgubres reflexiones–. Quizás tu amigo no se plantee de antemano ese tipo de cosas, pero luego en el calor del momento… Si de pronto se diera cuenta de que realmente tiene esa habilidad, ¿crees que dudaría en usarla?

Ahí verdaderamente Armin no pudo objetar. Durante el juicio había salido a relucir el asunto de los tres bandidos muertos a manos de Mikasa y Eren, cuando apenas tenían diez años. Él mismo reconocía que su amigo era una persona de reacciones extremas; y de nuevo, sintió un escalofrío al pensar en lo que Eren sería capaz de hacer, con el poder de manipular a su antojo las mentes ajenas.

–Tú en cambio –continuó Marco en el mismo tono–, eres capaz de plantearte "a priori" los peores escenarios posibles en una situación determinada, pero eso _no_ significa que luego vayas buscando a propósito la peor de las soluciones. Al contrario, utilizas toda tu capacidad mental para descubrir la opción menos mala. ¿Te acuerdas, por ejemplo, de los primeros días después de la Caída? Antes de que el Gobierno diese a conocer su plan para "recuperar el Muro María", tú ya estabas pensando en cómo hacer frente al problema de los refugiados, ¿verdad?

–Sí, lo recuerdo… –Armin tragó saliva; era algo de lo que no se sentía especialmente orgulloso, aunque sólo hubiese estado sopesando aquellas ideas en un plano teórico.

"A la larga la situación habría sido insostenible, no había suficientes recursos para mantener a toda la población con un territorio reducido tras el ataque a Shiganshina. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que terminase estallando una revuelta, o incluso una guerra civil…"

Y lo que Armin se planteó en aquellos días oscuros fue la posibilidad de que a los refugiados del Muro María les internasen en campos de concentración, forzándoles a trabajar constantemente para conseguir los recursos que tanto necesitaba el Reino… aun a costa de sus propias vidas.

"Las condiciones de los reasentamientos donde estuvimos antes de alistarnos no llegaban a esos extremos… pero me pregunto qué habría sido más inhumano en realidad: trabajar hasta morir o lo que al final hizo el Gobierno, utilizando a toda esa gente como carne de cañón en una operación condenada al fracaso."

–Así es, Armin. –Marco le hizo volver al "presente" con un susurro, claramente audible en aquella extraña atmósfera, bajo un cielo cada vez más oscuro–. Verdaderamente eres capaz de _pensar_ , de darte cuenta de cosas que se les escaparían a otros. Eres consciente de _todos_ los males posibles, incluyendo el que a veces es un mal menor, _un mal necesario_ … –el pecoso le observaba con una seriedad en la que también se reflejaba cierto apremio por conseguir que su compañero _entendiese_ –. Pero con una diferencia, Armin, tu poder ahora lo cambia _todo_. Puedes crear alternativas que antes ni siquiera habías imaginado, y convertirlas en _la_ _nueva realidad_. No exageraba cuando dije que sostendrías el mundo en la palma de tu mano.

El rubio cambiante de ojos azules volvió a tragar saliva, esta vez por razones bien distintas. "Tener ese poder en la punta de los dedos…" Su excitado nerviosismo no se debía ahora al miedo, sino a la emoción de _saber_ que sería capaz de hacer todo eso.

No conformarse con seguir las reglas establecidas por otros, sino alterarlas a voluntad… o incluso _crear_ su propio juego.

"Por otro lado, me da la impresión de que esto no sería del todo justo para los demás…"

Marco dejó escapar entonces un gran suspiro, con un rastro de exasperada indignación.

–Y así llegamos, precisamente, al quid de la cuestión… –el moreno pecoso meneó un par de veces la cabeza y sonrió de manera algo forzada, clavando sus ojos oscuros en el legionario–. Permíteme, Armin, que use tus propias analogías. Parece que no tienes problemas en forzar al máximo, con una interpretación flexible, los límites establecidos por otros, buscando dentro de esos parámetros hasta encontrar una solución que no se le ocurriría a nadie más. _Pero_ en cuanto tienes la oportunidad de crear tus propias normas, _tu propio mundo_ , ¡de pronto te echas para atrás! –Marco gesticuló brusca y brevemente con los brazos, frustrado–. A ver, ¿me lo puedes explicar? En el fondo es lo que siempre habías querido, y cuando por fin se te presenta la ocasión, ¡en vez de aprovecharla te quedas paralizado! ¿A qué vienen ahora esas dudas, hombre? ¿Tanto miedo tienes de ti mismo, de lo que serías capaz de hacer?

–En realidad no es sólo cuestión de _ahora_ –contestó el joven soldado, con voz un poco entrecortada por los nervios–. Ya sabes que siempre he dudado, prácticamente es mi lema, "dudo luego existo". ¿Y el miedo? ¡Pues claro que tengo _miedo_! Me asustaría saber que hay _alguien_ capaz de hacer todas esas cosas, manipular hasta ese punto el mundo entero… –esta vez fue Armin quien meneó la cabeza, con una tensa sonrisa en los labios–. ¿Crees que voy a dejar de estar asustado, sólo porque _yo_ soy precisamente esa persona? Al contrario, razón para tener más miedo todavía. ¿Y si se me sube el poder a la cabeza? ¿Y si de pronto me creo, como tú ya me has dicho en varias ocasiones, _un dios_ , por encima del bien y del mal? Si pierdo el norte, si de verdad me creo con derecho a hacer algo por el mero hecho de _poder_ hacerlo, sin nada ni nadie que me detenga, ¿dónde estarían entonces mis límites?

–Serían _tus propios_ límites, Armin.

–¡Precisamente! Seguiríamos con el mismo problema. ¿Y si fijo unos "límites" que en la práctica significan que _no hay_ límites? ¿Y si empiezo a hacer lo que me da la gana, sin pensar en las consecuencias…?

–¡JA! –Marco le interrumpió con una risotada tan estruendosa que Armin dio un pequeño salto en el aire; por un instante, la sonrisa del pecoso se pareció a la de un lobo–. ¿De verdad crees eso? ¡Permíteme que lo dude! Se ve que sigues sin confiar mucho en ti mismo, ni en tus posibilidades… ¡Pero tu falta de autoestima también afecta a los demás si tienes el poder para ayudarles y al final no haces nada! ¿Acaso estarías más tranquilo sabiendo que hay otra persona con ese mismo poder?

Ante el aprensivo silencio de Armin, que pensó en Eren por un instante, Marco sonrió con más amplitud todavía.

–Lo que me suponía. Tienes miedo de lo que otros sean capaces de hacer con ese poder, y por tanto crees que también deberías tener miedo de ti mismo, pero… _Tú_ _eres distinto_ _._ No dudas en asumir la responsabilidad por tus propios actos, ¡y a veces incluso por los que no son tuyos! Eres capaz de imaginarte lo peor y, precisamente por eso, intentar evitarlo. Reúnes una serie de características y habilidades que te permitirían utilizar ese poder con muchas más garantías para cualquier otro. Francamente, si alguien tiene que hacerlo, ¡prefiero que seas tú!

"Y si tú eres una parte de mí…" Armin tragó saliva. "¿Eso significa que puedo quedarme tranquilo? ¿O con esto sólo intento convencerme a mí mismo de que _todo vale_?"

Marco respondió a eso, no directamente sino desde otro ángulo, sonriendo ya con más normalidad.

–Acuérdate de lo que dije antes sobre tus amigos. Mikasa y Eren, todo lo que habéis pasado los tres juntos… No estás solo en esto, ¡también les tienes a ellos! Y si en algún momento dejas de confiar en ti mismo, ¡al menos recuerda que _ellos_ sí confían en ti! Siguen a tu lado, apoyándote y creyendo en ti, después de tanto tiempo, ¡digo yo que será por algo! ¿O acaso…?

–¿Y _yo_ sí puedo confiar en ellos? –interrumpió Armin, con súbita frialdad.

Se hizo el silencio casi al instante; apenas se oía el suave murmullo del viento, agitando sus ropajes y también, en la distancia, las copas de los árboles.

El sol se ocultaba tras las lejanas montañas; las últimas luces del atardecer bañaban en rojiza púrpura los prados y los bosques, confiriéndoles un aire melancólico, como rescoldos de un gran fuego ya apagado, tan sólo brasas entre las cenizas.

Marco no le quitó en ningún momento la vista de encima a Armin; volvió a suspirar con discreta resignación, como diciendo "para qué nos vamos a engañar, sé perfectamente a qué te refieres".

–Puedes confiar en Mikasa y Eren para _algunas_ cosas –susurró el pecoso–. Son tus mejores amigos, prácticamente tus hermanos. Sois como una familia. Ellos siempre cuidarán de ti, del mismo modo que tú has cuidado y todavía cuidas de ellos, cubriéndoos mutuamente las espaldas.

Guardó silencio un momento; el rubio levantó una ceja, ligeramente irritado.

–Pero cada persona es diferente –continuó Marco, con suavidad, conciliador–. Algo que a uno se le da bien, se convierte en un peligro en manos de otro. ¿Puedes confiar en Mikasa y Eren para que te defiendan de tus enemigos? Por supuesto que sí. ¿Puedes confiar en ellos para distinguir _quién_ es el verdadero enemigo? Ahí ya me parece que sabes muy bien la respuesta.

El moreno sonrió un poco, como disculpándose por decir aquello. Armin, sin embargo, no las tenía todas consigo; no terminaba de fiarse, quizás porque aún no había olvidado que su compañero llevaba un arma. "Por otro lado, suele decirse que se llega más lejos con una pistola y una palabra amable, que sólo con la palabra amable."

–Entonces –replicó Armin con acritud–, ¿ya está? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Se supone que debo convertirme en el tipo de persona que ve a otros como simples herramientas, cada una cumpliendo su función, incluso mis mejores amigos? Y si surge cualquier discrepancia –su tono se hizo aún más amargo–, ¿bastará con "una ligera alteración de sus recuerdos" para solucionarla?

Dejó de hablar en cuanto vio que la expresión de Marco se volvía mucho más seria.

–Si lo dices por lo de Annie… –el pecoso frunció el ceño, alzó la mano con la que no sostenía ningún arma y levantó un dedo–. Te recuerdo que tus amigos no han cometido ninguna _traición_ , ninguna _matanza_ , equiparables a las de _ella_ … –apretó los dientes; después levantó otro dedo–. Y en el fondo, Armin, también sabes que _se te_ _está acabando_ _el tiempo_.

Marco bajó el brazo; de repente ya no parecía enfadado, sino sólo cansado… _muy_ cansado.

–Estoy seguro de que si no tuviéramos prisa podrías convencer a Annie a tu manera, pero _de verdad que no hay tiempo_. La luz más intensa también se consume antes… y tú brillarás con mucha intensidad.

La aprensión del moreno iba reflejándose cada vez con más fuerza en Armin, haciendo resonar su propia angustia; la _certeza_ de que efectivamente se le acababa el tiempo, que _iba a morir_ y ya se había iniciado una cuenta atrás que no había forma de detener.

Ya había tenido antes esa misma sensación al recordar cómo devoraba a Bertolt: el temor de que tarde o temprano a él también le pasaría lo mismo, que tal como había matado así moriría, que inevitablemente _alguien_ terminaría consumiéndole.

Sin embargo, ahora su desasosiego se veía aumentado por una duda (una teoría, una sospecha) que en el fondo siempre había estado ahí, acechando desde un rincón de su mente.

"¿Por qué los Reiss iban devorándose entre ellos, dejando pasar tan pocos años de una generación a otra? Si lo que dice Marco es cierto y la luz que más brilla también se apaga antes… Entonces está claro, ¿no? Un poder que te permite hacer grandes cosas, debe tener igualmente un gran coste. Pero eso significaría que todos los cambiantes, incluido _Eren_ …"

La idea de que iba a morir, ser de pronto tan _consciente_ de ello, en realidad no le atormentaba tanto como pensar que su mejor amigo también correría ese mismo destino; una idea que, a pesar de todo, no le desasosegaba tanto como podría haberlo hecho en otras circunstancias.

"Quizás porque, desde cierto punto de vista, ya deberíamos estar muertos, Eren en Trost y yo en Shiganshina. En cambio, gracias al poder del titán, todavía nos quedan unos cuantos años de vida… La cuestión entonces es cómo aprovechar el tiempo que nos ha sido concedido."

Y tal vez, en lo referente a sí mismo, también influía el hecho de creer (aunque sólo fuese en parte) que él se merecía la muerte, igual que ya se la había dado a otros.

Armin no malgastó demasiadas energías en autocompadecerse, sobre todo porque de su decisión dependía ahora la vida de muchas personas a las que apreciaba, aun siendo tan distinta la relación que tenía con cada una de ellas; pensó en Mikasa, pensó en Eren… y pensó en _Annie_.

"¿Se detiene la cuenta atrás con ella encerrada en su cristal, o sigue extinguiéndose de todas formas, como una vela encendida donde nadie puede verla? Entonces se trata de convencer a Annie para que _reaccione_ , por su propio bien, y haga _algo_ con los años que aún le quedan, intentar al menos reparar el daño causado…

"Claro que igual ella no quiere saber nada de eso al principio. ¿Y si prefiere hacerse daño, dejarse morir, creyendo que se lo merece? En este caso, _no hacer nada_ casi es tan malo como inflarse a pastillas o probar el borde de un cuchillo, porque de verdad que _no hay tiempo_ …

"Peor que eso no sería _una_ _ligera alteración de sus recuerdos_ , entonces. Manipular sus ideas y pensamientos, cierto, pero sólo lo imprescindible para ayudar a Annie a alcanzar la misma conclusión a la que habría llegado por sí sola, si hubiese tenido más tiempo para ello. Y si algo así beneficiase a todo el mundo, ¿sería realmente _tan_ malo?

"Sigue sin gustarme la idea de decidir por otra persona qué es lo mejor para ella, _por su propio bien_ , seguramente sea la misma excusa que utilizan muchos tiranos, pero… ¡De verdad que no se me ocurre nada menos _malo_!"

Y a la repentina lucidez que le sobrevino por aquella súbita revelación, se unió pronto la sosegadora y amable voz de Marco.

–¿Lo entiendes ahora? Hay que hacer lo que sea _necesario_ , aunque a veces se trate de un _mal_ necesario. Tomar la decisión _difícil_ , cuando no existe una _correcta_ , antes de que tu indecisión termine produciendo un mal todavía mayor.

"Un mal todavía mayor," repitió Armin para sí; y justo en ese momento, empezó a acordarse de cosas que también había dicho Marco antes, sobre cómo el mundo era mucho más grande de lo que la gente creía.

Eso, a su vez, le hizo pensar en aquellas visiones _azules_ de un futuro que de repente ya no parecía tan improbable; aunque, en comparación con su estado actual, era como si esos _recuerdos_ aún perteneciesen a otra persona.

"Cuesta asimilar como _propio_ , algo tan extraño. Además, se supone que es un futuro _posible_ , quizás nunca llegue a ocurrir… Antes tendría que _convencer_ a Annie, ¿no? Ahora tengo el _poder_ para hacerlo, pero… ¿Y si me falta determinación para _hacer_ lo que sea necesario?

"Por otro lado, ese futuro parece cada vez menos incierto, _podría_ ocurrir, ¿significa eso que las demás cosas que vi…? Aparatos voladores, _aviones_ , y también carros blindados, _tanques_. Y los soldados enemigos… _E_ _l auténtico enemigo_."

De pronto, dejó de respirar; luego suspiró sonoramente y trató de recuperar el ritmo con normalidad. "Claro que, a fuerza de acostumbrarme, parece que este tipo de revelaciones me afectan cada vez menos."

Armin observó a su compañero con una calma que, en realidad, ya no le extrañaba tanto sentir; como si hubiera llegado un punto en el que todo aquello (conocimiento escondido y verdades medio ocultas en un entorno onírico) hubiese dejado de perturbarle, hasta terminar convirtiéndose en la nueva "normalidad".

–Dime, Marco… –el legionario rubio tragó saliva; fue eligiendo las palabras con cuidado–. Si eres una representación de mi propio subconsciente, si los recuerdos de Bertolt también están ahí… Entonces, ¿sabes la verdad sobre el mundo que hay más allá de los Muros?

El pecoso contestó a eso con un leve asentimiento de cabeza… y una sonrisa triste.

Armin siguió buscando las palabras, pero no las encontró; al final Marco se compadeció de él, dando voz a sus pensamientos.

–Todos esos conocimientos están ocultos dentro de ti, Armin, detrás de varias capas… Créeme cuando te digo que no sería buena idea intentar asimilarlo _todo_ de golpe. –Marco dejó de sonreír; quizás se habría cruzado de brazos, si no llevase un arma–. Y no sólo por resultar difícil, sino también contraproducente. ¿De qué te sirve toda la información del mundo, si no estás dispuesto a hacer _lo que sea necesario…_?

–Sí, sí, aunque sea un _mal_ necesario –interrumpió Armin sin muchos miramientos, algo irritado–. Esa parte me la conozco, que ya me la contaste.

–Las cosas no suelen ser tan sencillas como parecen –continuó Marco, con la misma seriedad de antes–. Lo cual nos lleva precisamente a otra cuestión importante. Entiendes que Reiner, Bertolt y Annie no atacaron por su cuenta, ¿verdad?

El pecoso mencionó aquellos nombres con un desprecio decreciente; escupió el primero, pero casi pronunció el de _ella_ con un tono neutro. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Armin se centró en otra cosa: más recuerdos que en realidad no le pertenecían.

" _No son más que peces pequeños. El verdadero enemigo es otro."_

Algo que Bertolt no había dicho sino oído, en labios de…

–Te das cuenta, ¿no? –Marco le observaba atentamente–. Gente en una posición difícil, atrapada entre la espada y la pared. Decidieron que el _mal menor_ era asaltar los Muros, si realmente lo fue o no ya es otra cuestión. Y ahora, yo te pregunto… ¿Estarías dispuesto a colaborar con esa misma gente, para acabar con los auténticos responsables? Los que dieron la orden, los que tomaron esa decisión, aunque luego no la ejecutasen personalmente… ni se manchasen ellos las manos de sangre.

Tal vez, si le hubiesen hecho esa pregunta al principio, Armin lo habría tenido muy difícil para asimilar la idea, ¿pero ahora? Había asumido la posibilidad de que Annie terminase cooperando a pesar de todo, así que dar el siguiente paso y aceptar lo mismo con respecto a más gente, bueno… Ya no parecía una alternativa tan descabellada.

"Además, también suele decirse que _el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo_ , ¿no? Si hay otro grupo oprimiendo a Annie y los suyos, entonces…"

En sus ojos azules debió reflejarse algo que buscaba Marco, porque el pecoso asintió satisfecho y continuó preguntando.

–Armin, ¿hasta dónde estarías dispuesto a llegar, para convencer a los más reticentes de que esa idea de aliarnos sería la opción menos mala?

–Pues… –el muchacho rubio tragó saliva, nervioso, aun sin saber muy bien por qué–. Hasta donde sea necesario. Supongo.

Él mismo reconoció que una respuesta así no convencía a nadie; no le extrañó que la expresión de Marco se volviese vagamente desaprobadora.

"Sigue creyéndose con derecho a juzgarme…" Armin, sin embargo, se resistía cada vez menos a la idea. "Quizás también influya el hecho de que lleva un arma."

–Puede que haya sido culpa mía, por hacer una pregunta tan genérica. –Marco le dedicó una tenue sonrisa que no llegaba hasta sus ojos oscuros–. ¿Vamos con otra más concreta? Por ejemplo, supongamos que Eren se opone a formar esa alianza. ¿Qué estarías tú dispuesto a…?

–Venga ya, ¿cómo se supone que debo contestar ahora a eso? –Armin iba sintiendo crecer la irritación en su interior–. ¿Que intentaría convencerle con amabilidad y buenas palabras? ¿Que también le aplicaría a él _una ligera alteración de sus recuerdos_? ¿Que terminaré devorándole vivo si se resiste demasiado a la idea?

Su tono rezumaba sarcasmo, pero sólo el hecho de pronunciar las palabras ya casi le puso enfermo.

–Está bien. De acuerdo.

La sonrisa de Marco, de algún modo, se hizo más grande y menos amable al mismo tiempo; en su expresión había una serenidad disonante, un tanto fúnebre.

–Vamos entonces con algo más sencillo todavía, más… _inmediato_.

Entonces el pecoso dejó de sonreír y apuntó con la pistola a la cabeza de Armin.

–Contaré hasta cinco y después apretaré el gatillo –dijo Marco, con voz tranquila y firme.


	10. Chapter 10

–Contaré hasta cinco y después apretaré el gatillo –dijo Marco, con voz tranquila y firme.

Armin sintió de pronto que se le detenía el corazón, aunque irónicamente Marco estaba apuntándole a la cabeza; a tan sólo cinco metros de distancia, sería imposible fallar.

Una luz rojiza se reflejaba en el cañón del arma, haciendo destellar el metal con un brillo siniestro.

Armin no estaba seguro de si había ocurrido súbitamente, o si se había sumergido tanto en la discusión de antes que ni siquiera se dio cuenta, pero… El sol ya se había ocultado por completo detrás del horizonte.

La noche había venido definitivamente y por alguna razón, en aquel firmamento, flotaba ahora ominosamente una gran luna roja, del color de la sangre; como el enorme ojo de una deidad maligna, vertiendo sobre el mundo una luz no tan distinta a la del incendio que antes había asolado Shiganshina.

Armin tragó saliva, con dificultad; notaba la boca seca. "Lo normal, supongo, cuando te apuntan con un arma." De pronto le vino a la mente el recuerdo de la chica a la que había disparado. "¿Es esto lo que se siente, cuando estás al otro lado?"

–Marco, qué… –las palabras salieron de su boca casi arrastrándose–. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El soldado rubio no se habría extrañado de que el rostro de su compañero hubiera vuelto a convertirse en una máscara demoníaca. Sin embargo, a la luz de aquella extraña luna, que resaltaba aún con más nitidez todos los rasgos, la expresión del pecoso parecía extrañamente serena; entre estoica y resignada, la de alguien que había tomado una difícil decisión… y estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final, con todas las consecuencias, por amargas que fuesen.

–Qué estoy haciendo –repitió Marco, tranquilo, sin burla–. Lo que debe hacerse. Sé que la verdad puede ser dura de oír, pero ya es la hora. No nos queda más tiempo para continuar así. Hay que seguir adelante. Todos tenemos que tomar decisiones difíciles… y ahora tú tienes que tomar la tuya.

Hubo un breve instante de silencio. Armin todavía esperaba que su compañero dijese algo más; intentaba comprender qué…

– _ **Uno**_ –dijo Marco de repente; su mano izquierda sostenía aún con más firmeza el arma.

–¿Qué? No… –Armin se llevó una mano a la sien, negando suavemente con la cabeza–. Esto no puede estar pasando, se supone que estamos dentro de _mi_ mente, cómo vas tú a matarme… –y sin embargo, cada vez iba siendo más consciente de su precaria situación.

–¿Seguro? Quién sabe, tal vez estemos dentro de _la mía_ … –Marco torció la comisura de los labios en un amago de sonrisa, pero volvió a ponerse serio enseguida–. Es lo que te decía antes, se acercan tiempos difíciles, y _alguien_ tendrá que tomar decisiones aún más difíciles. Parece que las preguntas que te hice eran demasiado complejas, sobre situaciones demasiado abstractas, por eso te planteo ahora una cuestión mucho más sencilla y concreta. ¿Serás capaz de hacer lo que debe hacerse, tomar esas decisiones… o tendré yo que ocupar tu lugar? _**Dos**_.

– _¡Y una mierda!_ –espetó de pronto Armin, con los dientes apretados.

Todas sus dudas se desvanecieron en el rugiente fuego de la _ira_ que empezó a arder en su interior, quemándole las entrañas; una furia que se extendió de golpe por todo su cuerpo, casi como algo _físico_ que pugnaba por escapar dentro de él.

La agónica sensación persistió hasta que _algo_ logró salir por fin al exterior, dando rienda suelta a toda esa energía acumulada.

Armin apuntó a Marco con su mano derecha, sosteniendo ahora en ella una pistola; un peso familiar y reconfortante.

Recordó que no era la primera vez que se veía en una situación parecida; y _supo_ que sería capaz de volver a apretar el gatillo.

–Y una mierda –repitió Armin, ya con más calma, seguramente por el hecho de estar armado; sentía que iba recuperando de nuevo el control–. Tú no vas a ocupar el lugar de nadie, _Marco_ , seas lo que seas. Si de verdad eres sólo una parte de mí, una representación de mi propio subconsciente, entonces no llegarías muy lejos por tu cuenta, aunque tampoco tengo intención de permitirlo. ¿Qué diría eso de mí, eh? Encomendar mi suerte, y la de quienes dependen de mí, a un _fragmento_ con pretensiones de rebeldía… ¡Un solo dedo no puede hacer el trabajo de una mano entera!

El pecoso, a todo esto, apenas reaccionó visiblemente, aun estando frente a alguien que le apuntaba con una pistola. Se limitó a torcer brevemente los labios en otro amago de sonrisa, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, como si le hiciese gracia algún detalle particularmente macabro; una oscura broma que sólo él entendía, riéndose por dentro de sí mismo y del mundo entero, mostrando a la vez un peculiar desprecio igualmente indiscriminado.

–Supongo que tú te consideras la mano y no un dedo, Armin, el _todo_ … Si de verdad es eso lo que crees, ¡entonces dispárame!

Por un momento, Marco se rozó la sien con el cañón de su propia arma; luego volvió a apuntar a Armin sin vacilación, muy serio, desapareciendo todo rastro de condescendencia en su rostro.

– _ **Tres**_.

Su voz rasgó de nuevo el silencio de la noche; y su compañero empezó a plantearse, con un ligero escalofrío, si no sería cierta otra explicación alternativa.

"¿Y si Marco es de verdad un espíritu, un _demonio_ , que ha venido aquí escapándose del infierno y está dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de vengarse? De ser así, ¡mayor motivo todavía para no dejarme poseer por _algo_ que ahogaría el mundo en un mar de sangre!"

Y sin embargo, Armin no se sentía capaz de apretar el gatillo, todavía no; su dedo aún seguía apoyado contra la guarda de la pistola. Quizás ni siquiera le convencían a él sus propios argumentos.

"Algo no encaja. _¿Qué es?_ "

Tantas emociones contradictorias hacían que su corazón latiese cada vez con más fuerza, casi como si estuviese golpeando contra su caja torácica, en un intento de salir disparado atravesando su pecho.

"Tanta responsabilidad, tantas cosas que podrían salir mal… ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? ¿Cuál es la decisión correcta? ¿Acaso _hay_ una decisión correcta?

"No quiero morir, no quiero _desaparecer_ , pero… ¿Y si _él_ tiene razón? ¿Y si, a la hora de la verdad, _no_ soy capaz de tomar esas decisiones? ¡No quiero que mi indeterminación termine condenándonos a todos!"

–Yo no pedí nada de esto –murmuró Armin, angustiado, dejando escapar un agónico suspiro.

–A veces le toca precisamente a quien no lo había pedido –contestó Marco, con suavidad, casi compasivo–. Y aunque tal vez una parte de ti, en el fondo, sí desee algunas de esas cosas… es obvio que, otras, no tanto. Pero sí podemos decidir qué hacer con lo que nos ha tocado.

Por un instante, el pecoso no dijo nada más; después, súbita e inevitablemente…

– _ **Cuatro**_.

"Esto ya no tiene vuelta atrás, ¿verdad?" Armin suspiró de nuevo, sintiéndose extrañamente resignado. "Uno de los dos tiene que caer… ¿O acaso hay otra opción?"

Las emociones pugnaban en su interior como una tormenta: duda, temor, ira (en realidad nunca se había apagado), incluso algo de desesperación; y también la oscura determinación de quien se disponía a terminar de una vez por todas con un asunto que amenazaba con sepultarle.

Aun así, su mano todavía temblaba un poco mientras sostenía el arma, cada vez más pesada, casi quemándole en los dedos.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, convirtiendo en eternidad un breve instante; los escasos segundos que mediaban entre el "cuatro" y el "cinco" avanzaban lenta e inexorablemente.

En toda su vida, Armin no recordaba haber sido capaz de pensar en tantas cosas simultáneamente; un torbellino de ideas que se sucedían con rapidez inhumana en el interior de su mente.

"¿Quién o _qué_ es Marco? ¿Qué representa exactamente? Acaso… _¿Mis dudas?_

"¿Es eso lo que pretende? ¿Asumir ese papel, cargar sobre sí todas mis vacilaciones, para que luego yo le dispare y así acabar con ellas?

"Si de verdad fuese un demonio salido del infierno para vengarse, no me habría concedido cinco segundos antes de disparar. ¡Prácticamente me está invitando a que lo haga yo primero!

"Pero entonces, si al final le disparo… ¿También se irán con él mis remordimientos? ¿Me convertiré en alguien capaz de hacer lo que debe hacerse, tomar la decisión difícil y necesaria, ya sin miedo ni temor, sin pensarse tanto las cosas?

"Y así volvemos a lo que hablábamos antes. Mis dudas y mis remordimientos, _mis límites…_ ¿Son realmente un freno a mi potencial o, justo al contrario, lo único que impide que me despeñe por el abismo?

"Si le disparo aquí y ahora a Marco, ¿en qué me convertirá eso? ¿En el _salvador_ de la Humanidad, o sólo otro monstruo más?

"¿Y cuál sería la alternativa? ¿Acaso hay alguna diferencia, entre dejar que _él_ me dispare o que yo mismo me pegue un tiro? ¿De verdad mi única opción es matar a Marco, antes de que él me mate a mí?

"Tal vez sea un espíritu masoquista, que hace todo esto sencillamente para recrear las circunstancias de su muerte. Algo en lo que también intervino una persona bajita, rubia, de ojos azules y cuyo nombre empieza por A… ¿Una especie de catarsis inversa para encontrar la paz?

"Y ya puestos a seguir desvariando… ¡Podría tratarse de _Bertolt_ disfrazado de Marco! ¿No tiene eso más sentido? Si yo le he devorado y son ahora precisamente _sus_ recuerdos los que tengo reprimidos en mi subconsciente, ¿no estará intentando hacerse con el control desde dentro, escondido en algún rincón de mi propia mente? Quizás sea su mejor oportunidad para consumir el interior de quien le había consumido a él antes, ¡qué ironía! Aunque entonces, ¿por qué está dándome tanto tiempo para apretar el gatillo?

" _¿Quién eres en realidad?_ ¡Ésa es la clave de la cuestión! Podría ser…

"¿Qué me dijo una vez el auténtico Marco, mientras hacíamos el mantenimiento del equipo de maniobras? _Las acciones pueden decir más de alguien que sus palabras._ Recuerdo que fue durante los primeros días de la Instrucción, defendiendo a Jean y explicando que en realidad no era mala persona…

"¡Se trata de aplicar ahora lo mismo! ¿Qué me dicen de _Marco_ sus acciones? ¿Qué le he visto hacer desde que llegué aquí? ¿Quién ha sido él para mí en este extraño lugar?

"Me guió, me ayudó a _despertar_ en este mundo. Fue mostrándome lo que había pasado, lo que estaba pasando, ¡incluso lo que podría pasar en un futuro próximo! _Sé_ que verdaderamente ha sido así en lo sustancial, que no hay ni mentira ni engaño…

"Y no es sólo lo que me ha mostrado, sino _cómo_ lo ha hecho. Cuando me superaba la emoción, Marco siempre estaba ahí a mi lado, listo para echar una mano y ayudarme a volver a ponerme en pie, seguir adelante a pesar de todo…

"Luego, por el contrario, hubo ocasiones en las que pareció tirarme al suelo para poder pisarme el cuello. Tanta crueldad, tanta frialdad, a veces con comentarios tan hirientes…

"Y aun así, o quizás precisamente debido a ello, lo peor que dijo también me sirvió de acicate para levantarme de nuevo, como un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta…

"Por ejemplo, cuando habló del Comandante Erwin, al principio se burló de su sacrificio, como si fuese la última jugada de un egomaníaco megalómano. Después en cambio reconoció sus méritos y consideró que era un gran exponente de lo mejor de la Humanidad en el presente, luchando con casi todo en contra, sin descanso…

"Por otro lado, también está la forma en que se refirió a cada guerrero cambiante. Cierto que odia a Reiner, y que se rió mientras veía morir a Bertolt, pero con Annie la cosa ya ha sido completamente distinta…

"Es como si _Marco_ fuese capaz de abarcar a la vez todas las facetas de un asunto, superponiendo los diferentes puntos de vista, _y_ me hubiese ayudado a mí a hacer lo mismo.

"Entonces eso es. _¡Eso es!_

"Lo que es Marco, lo que él siempre ha sido para mí, todo este tiempo, en realidad…"

Justo en ese momento, el pecoso dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, resignado, con una expresión ligeramente decepcionada en su rostro.

–¿Es esto lo que quieres? –preguntó en voz baja–. Bien, que así sea.

Y entonces Armin _supo_ lo que tenía que hacer.

– _ **Cin-**_

¡BLAM!

El atronador sonido que rasgó el aire fue el de un único disparo.


	11. Chapter 11

El atronador sonido que rasgó el aire fue el de un único disparo.

Y después, por un breve instante, sólo hubo silencio, igualmente estruendoso.

Habría sido imposible no oír las gotas de sangre que cayeron a continuación; un pequeño "plic" primero, seguido de otro más, y luego un tercero y un cuarto…

Y entonces una de las armas golpeó contra el suelo de piedra, con lo que pareció un enorme estrépito; el repiqueteo metálico resonó como un poderoso tambor de guerra.

Armin dejó escapar un gran suspiro, de angustia y de alivio, que no sabía que estaba conteniendo hasta ahora.

El legionario cerró los ojos con un estremecimiento… y bajó el brazo con que aún sostenía su arma, con el cañón todavía humeante.

Y al otro lado, justo enfrente de él… Marco contemplaba con cierto estupor su propia mano ensangrentada; ya había empezado a salir vapor de la herida, mientras ésta se regeneraba.

Por un momento, ninguno de los dos pudo decir nada; hasta que Armin abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró con calma a su compañero, quien por fin se animó a hablar.

–Supongo que debí habérmelo esperado de ti. –Marco sonrió levemente, todavía un poco aturdido–. Desde luego, si había alguien capaz de encontrar una "tercera opción", ése eras tú. Pero ahora no puedo evitar preguntarme… –su expresión se hizo mucho más seria–. _¿Por qué?_

Al oír aquella pregunta, el muchacho rubio volvió a recordar, inevitablemente, otra situación muy distinta en la que el pecoso había pronunciado esas mismas palabras; ecos lejanos y angustiosos, de un instante grabado a fuego en el fondo de su consciencia, aun sin haberlo presenciado personalmente.

Pero eso no detuvo por mucho tiempo a Armin; tragó saliva y, al principio con nerviosismo, luego ya cogiendo más confianza, comenzó a explicarse.

–Porque… Porque me he acordado de todas las veces que me diste la mano, de todas las veces que me ayudaste a levantarme… Has ido animándome, diciendo _lo que debía decirse_ , y que también era lo que yo necesitaba oír. No sé si eres tú de verdad, Marco, o si realmente eres una manifestación de mi propio subconsciente, pero… Lo que _sí_ sé es que, de un modo u otro, _tú ya formas parte de mí_ , así que… En realidad, lo mires como lo mires, los dos estamos juntos en esto. ¿Cómo voy a prescindir yo ahora de una parte de mí mismo, con todo lo que aún tenemos por delante? Es lo que decías antes, el mundo es un lugar _muy_ grande… Y voy a necesitar todos los recursos a mi alcance, para proteger a los míos. Tomar _la decisión difícil_ , aunque no sea "la correcta", sino la menos mala. Ay, no sé si me explico…

–Perfectamente, Armin.

Marco sonrió de nuevo, ya con más naturalidad, aunque en sus ojos marrones parecía brillar al mismo tiempo cierto escepticismo; impresión reforzada por la forma en que enarcaba ligeramente una de sus cejas.

Armin, de algún modo, supo de qué se trataba, sin necesidad de palabras. Levantó una mano, conciliador; se dio cuenta de que su arma había desaparecido, pero no le dio más importancia. "El momento ha pasado, dejó de hacerme falta."

–Créeme, Marco, entiendo a qué te refieres. Sospechas que esto sólo ha sido una cobardía por mi parte, que en realidad me he limitado a tomar una decisión con la que evito tener que decidir por ahora, posponiendo lo inevitable. Te aseguro que no es eso… –Armin frunció levemente el ceño, con expresión concentrada y un brillo de determinación en sus ojos azules–. Quiero mantener abiertas tantas opciones como sea posible, todo el tiempo que pueda. Y en este sentido, _tú_ eres quien me ha abierto los ojos. Me has ayudado a _ver_ de verdad las cosas, a considerar las diferentes perspectivas sobre un mismo asunto, no sólo la que me resulta más cómoda sino también la contraria. Comprender que en realidad nuestros enemigos lo son, no por principio, sino simplemente por estar al otro lado, y que la situación no tendría por qué ser siempre así. Para tomar la mejor decisión posible, necesitaré estar bien informado, y gracias a ti puedo conseguirlo. No pretendo retrasarlo todo indefinidamente, aunque me conozco y sé que ésa es una tentación que tendré que resistir, pero… Marco, quiero creer que a la hora de la verdad, cuando llegue el momento, seré capaz de _decidir_ y hacer lo que debe hacerse.

Fue entonces cuando Armin empezó a dudar. "Debo hacerlo… _¿Por qué?_ ¿Por el bien de todos? ¿El bien común? ¿El bien de la mayoría? Y… ¿Quiénes son _todos_? ¿Qué sería lo _común_? ¿Cuál es esa _mayoría_? Acaso… ¿Debería centrarme en mi propio bien? ¿Aunque lo que sea bueno para mí choque con lo que es _bueno_ para los demás? Maldita sea… Hacer una declaración de intenciones siempre es fácil, ¡llevarlo a la práctica resulta bastante más complicado!"

–En fin, lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que… –el joven cambiante se pasó una mano por la cabeza, peinándose hacia atrás los rubios cabellos con sus dedos–. Sé que aún no tengo todas las respuestas, pero haré cuanto sea posible para encontrarlas, y creo que contigo la búsqueda será mucho más sencilla… Marco, desde que llegué aquí has sido para mí un punto de apoyo, a cada instante, el polo opuesto y el contrapeso que me ha ayudado a mantener el equilibrio. Me has hecho _ser consciente_ …

Y ahí verdaderamente Armin ya no supo cómo continuar.

No se fijó en que Marco había ido acercándose, hasta que el pecoso le pasó una mano por la cabeza, desordenándole los cabellos con suavidad y una sonrisa cargada de afecto; en su expresión, pacífica y relajada, había cierta cualidad luminosa, un brillo que (esta vez sí) le llegaba a los ojos.

–Así está bien, Armin, así está bien… –Marco bajó el brazo y posó su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero–. Poco a poco se hace camino al andar, como suele decirse. Un paso cada vez, ¿eh? Primero uno, luego otro, hasta que un día miras para atrás y te das cuenta de lo mucho que has avanzado… Y más lejos que llegarás todavía, Armin. Sé que has crecido, en el tiempo que llevas aquí, pero esto es sólo el principio.

Marco le dio un pequeño apretón y retiró la mano, dedicándole una alentadora sonrisa; en aquellos ojos castaños, tan cálidos, a Armin le pareció ver _orgullo_.

Sólo con eso ya se sintió mucho mejor, aunque aún le costó ser capaz de articular palabra; notaba como si algo le oprimiese la garganta.

–Bueno, y ahora… –consiguió decir al fin–. ¿Qué hacemos?

–Pues supongo que… –Marco se pasó una mano por la nuca, con expresión ausente por un momento, antes de volver a centrarse–. Es como lo del pollo y el cascarón, ¿no? Si aquí ya has logrado todo lo posible, entonces no tiene mucho sentido permanecer en este lugar, así que… –su mirada se hizo más solemne–. Deberías seguir adelante. Es hora de decir adiós.

–Ah, vaya… –Armin torció los labios en una sonrisa algo forzada–. Creo que no me gusta esa palabra. ¿No sería mejor un "hasta pronto"? Es decir… –sintió cierta aprensión en su interior–. Quizás nos veamos de nuevo, ¿no? Entiéndeme bien, haré lo que tenga que hacer, y sé que ahí fuera me esperan mis amigos, pero… –suspiró con un ligero temblor–. Bueno, al menos esta vez sí nos hemos despedido en condiciones.

"Aunque será duro volver a perderte. ¿Y qué se supone que le voy a contar a los demás? ¿Acaso me creerían? Lo dudo…"

La sensación que notaba en su garganta fue extendiéndose por su pecho. También le escocieron repentinamente los ojos; tuvo que cerrarlos para mantener la compostura.

La última imagen que vio de Marco pareció grabarse a fuego en sus retinas: amable, sereno, con una leve sonrisa y la capa ondeando al viento, iluminado por el resplandor dorado de un incipiente amanecer.

"Incluso en muerte, como en vida, sigues sacando lo mejor de los demás."

–No sé lo que pasará después –contestó el moreno pecoso con suavidad–. Quiero creer que, mientras te acuerdes de lo que hemos estado hablando, una parte de mí siempre permanecerá contigo. No pienses sólo en los que han caído. Recuerda también a quienes siguen vivos, aquéllos a los que aún puedes proteger y salvar.

Hubo un breve instante de silencio, sumido en la más completa oscuridad. El joven soldado fue respirando lenta y profundamente; un poco agitado al principio, luego ya más sereno.

–Es hora de despertar, Armin.

"Es hora de seguir adelante."

"Es hora de volver al mundo real."


	12. Chapter 12

"Es hora de volver al mundo real."

Esa idea me acompaña con especial insistencia, cuando al fin empiezo a despertar.

La oscuridad se mantiene como una constante a mi alrededor, pero voy notando algunas diferencias; la ingravidez de antes ha ido desvaneciéndose poco a poco, vuelvo a sentirme con los pies en la tierra… o más bien, como al principio, tumbado sobre la resistente piedra del Muro.

Es curioso, lo mucho que puedes descubrir a través de los otros sentidos, con los ojos cerrados; vas dándote cuenta de cientos de detalles.

Por ejemplo, la mullida manta que hay debajo, amortiguando en parte la dura superficie; y otra manta encima, envolviéndome cálidamente en un refugio acogedor.

Una suave brisa refresca con su caricia mi rostro. El sol en lo alto seca algunas gotas de sudor que aún se deslizan por mi piel. Sobre mi frente, el tenue peso de un pañuelo, ligeramente humedecido.

Sé que el calor que siento es sólo residual; he sudado tanto que las mantas están empapadas, al igual que mi uniforme.

Noto el agotamiento con cada fibra de mi ser, por todo mi cuerpo; una sensación agradable, como cuando te quedas exhausto después de hacer ejercicio y luego descansas un rato.

Debió de doler más mientras estaba inconsciente… o mejor dicho, _despierto_ en ese otro lugar. Ahora en cambio ya me encuentro prácticamente recuperado; casi seguro que mi nueva habilidad para regenerarme ha tenido algo que ver.

Vaya, es extraño. Si sólo hubiese sido un sueño, el impacto al despertar habría sido mucho mayor, además de que se me habrían olvidado la mitad de las cosas. En vez de eso, siento la misma lucidez que antes, como si _todo_ lo que aprendí en aquel mundo permaneciese conmigo por completo.

Tan real e irreal al mismo tiempo, tan absurdamente _nítido_ que parecía imposible… Y sin embargo, estando _aquí y ahora_ , lo noto todo exactamente igual.

Quizás acabo de descubrir que la vida siempre fue así; y soy yo quien ha cambiado. Pero también recuerdo lo que me dijo Marco, sobre el poder para _cambiar el mundo_ ; y la verdad es que no puedo evitar sentirme un poco asustado.

Intento tragar saliva… y me doy cuenta de _lo seca_ que tengo la garganta.

–Agua.

La palabra escapa de mis labios como un susurro, seguido de un sonoro carraspeo, que me fastidia bastante; en realidad no me encuentro _tan_ débil.

Y justo en ese instante, siento una presencia a mi lado; alguien que debía estar aguardando, no muy lejos, a que yo despertase.

–¿Armin?

Reconozco _su_ voz; podría reconocerla en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar.

Abro lentamente los ojos, parpadeo un par de veces para aclarar mi visión… y entonces _le veo_.

Mi mejor amigo. Mi hermano. _Eren_.

Durante unos segundos, soy incapaz de hablar; y no sólo por la sed.

Sus desordenados cabellos negros se agitan suavemente al viento. Su uniforme de legionario presenta numerosos rasguños sin reparar, a diferencia de las heridas que recibió su cuerpo. Sus ojos grises, claros y luminosos como la plata…

A veces se me olvida, todo lo que pueden reflejar sus ojos; tantas emociones, en una sola mirada.

Alegría. Culpa. Alivio. Dolor. Gratitud. Incertidumbre. Esperanza. Temor. Determinación. Miedo. Valor.

Su expresión es como el caleidoscopio del alma; una tormenta no tan distinta, a la que también se agita en mi interior.

Mirarle a los ojos es como leer directamente dentro de él, sin barreras ni obstáculos; y entonces _entiendo_ cómo ha debido sentirse todo este tiempo, desde que descubrió que era un cambiante… al igual que yo ahora.

Me acuerdo de Trost. Me acuerdo de los compañeros que fueron cayendo, hasta que únicamente quedamos nosotros dos; y después ya sólo uno. Me acuerdo de _su_ sacrificio, cuando me sacó de la boca de aquel titán. Me acuerdo de la desesperación que sentí, al ver cómo devoraban vivo a mi mejor amigo; en ese momento verdaderamente creí que había muerto.

Oh, por todos los… _¿Yo le he hecho eso a él ahora?_ ¿Pasó por lo mismo mientras estuve con Marco? ¿Cuánto rato lleva esperando junto a mí, sin saber si me despertaría o no?

– _¿Armin?_ –vuelve a preguntar Eren, más preocupado todavía–. ¿Estás bien? Empezaste a temblar de pronto, te subió mucho la fiebre y…

No le dejo terminar. Me incorporo más rápido de lo que me creía capaz, echando las mantas a un lado, y prácticamente me lanzo sobre él.

Le abrazo con todas mis fuerzas; una parte de mí teme que, si no lo hago, desaparecerá y jamás le veré de nuevo. Quizás Eren tenga el mismo temor porque, tras quedarse paralizado unos segundos, me devuelve el abrazo con tanta o aún más potencia, hasta el punto de que casi oigo crujir mis huesos; pero no me importa, sabiendo que él está aquí conmigo.

De repente noto una especie de _fuego_ ardiéndome en la garganta, propagándose por mi pecho y amenazando con desbordar por mis ojos; una emoción que ya me resulta bastante familiar, ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, agitando todo mi cuerpo.

No sabía que la felicidad podía doler _tanto_ ; aun así, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Lo siento. Gracias por estar a mi lado. Perdóname por lo que te he hecho pasar. Aunque volvería a hacerlo, tantas veces como hiciera falta. Por ti, por todos.

Siempre me has dado fuerzas. Espero poder hacer ahora lo mismo por ti. Es lo mínimo, ¿no? Devolverte el favor, igual que tú me has devuelto el abrazo.

–Estoy bien, Eren –consigo decir al fin–. Estoy bien.

Se le escapa una exclamación ahogada, intentando contener las lágrimas; debe sentirse como yo. Noto temblar todo su cuerpo, tan cerca, poderoso y cálido.

De verdad que estoy bien. No me importaría quedarme así un rato más…

Es entonces cuando noto sobre mi hombro la mano de otra persona; una mano fuerte, _muy_ fuerte, apoyándose con una delicadeza que en realidad no sería tan sorprendente. Al fin y al cabo, desde que la conocí, _ella_ siempre ha sido amable conmigo; pero también capaz de destruir a su paso cualquier cosa que se interponga en su camino.

Aunque tengo la vista nublada, puedo distinguir la venda gris que cubre _su_ muñeca derecha; mi mirada va subiendo por ese brazo, hasta alcanzar el sereno rostro enmarcado por cabellos negros.

Y me encuentro con los bonitos ojos oscuros de quien también forma parte de mi _familia_ , unida por lazos tanto o más fuertes que los de sangre.

Porque a Eren ya le conocía de antes, pero hace tiempo que me resulta imposible no pensar en _los tres_. Con todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, me cuesta creer que en algún momento no hayas estado con nosotros… _Mikasa_.

Naturalmente, pese a lo deteriorado de su uniforme, conserva en torno al cuello su inseparable bufanda, de un rojo tan oscuro que parece negro.

Mi amiga de la infancia tiene unas cuantas heridas y magulladuras tras la batalla; por muy resistente que sea, _todavía_ (que yo sepa) no es capaz de curarse con la rapidez de un cambiante. Sin embargo, nada de eso le impide permanecer junto a nosotros, firme como una roca.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que no siempre valoramos su presencia silenciosa y reconfortante; que tendemos a dar demasiado por hecho su discreto y constante apoyo.

En ese sentido, me recuerda un poco a Marco; y es una idea que me aterra.

¿Y si de pronto un día le pasa algo, y la perdemos también a ella? Hay tantas cosas que habría querido decirle…

Aún no puedo hablar, pero no voy a dejar que eso me detenga.

Le paso la mano por el brazo y tiro de ella hacia mí, quizás con más fuerza de la que pretendía. A juzgar por su expresión, ligeramente sorprendida, Mikasa no se lo esperaba; aunque reacciona enseguida y recupera el control, como de costumbre, evitando caer aparatosamente sobre nosotros.

Y volvemos a estar juntos los tres, cada uno envolviendo a los otros en un cálido abrazo.

Y sigo sin saber si reímos o lloramos, mientras la emoción agita nuestros cuerpos.

Lo que sé es que, esta vez sí, se me han saltado las lágrimas; regueros ardientes, que caen por mis mejillas.

Pasa el tiempo y todavía no somos capaces de pronunciar una sola palabra, pero eso no nos impide decirnos lo necesario entre sollozos ahogados.

Lo hemos vuelto a conseguir. Aún estamos aquí los tres. _Juntos_. Todo va a salir bien.

Y es entonces cuando me asalta de pronto una idea completamente distinta: la de que hay tanta gente a la que ya nada podrá salirle bien… porque están todos muertos.

Mientras nosotros seguimos aquí, tan felices…

De repente, me vienen náuseas por la abrumadora sensación de culpa, tan fuertes que casi me hacen vomitar; aunque desaparecen con la misma rapidez.

De algún modo, me siento mucho más calmado de lo que sería normal (al menos para mí) en una situación así.

¿Acaso no es lo más natural del mundo, alegrarse de que las personas que te importan más que tu propia vida estén bien?

Y ése es precisamente el problema: no todos han tenido la misma suerte.

Mikasa y Eren también deben de haberse dado cuenta; puedo notar el cambio, una leve tensión que no estaba ahí antes. De silencioso y mutuo acuerdo, nos liberamos suavemente del abrazo. Aprovecho para pasarme una mano por la cara, restregándome los ojos, mientras sorbo por la nariz y exhalo un tembloroso suspiro.

Ya con la visión más clara, distingo las expresiones preocupadas de mis dos amigos de la infancia; y en la de Eren quizás hay también un poquito de hostilidad. Al principio me cuesta adivinar por qué, pero luego miro en la misma dirección que ellos y, al hacerlo, me encuentro con Floch en la distancia; vuelve a asaltarme, sin poder evitarlo, una nueva oleada de culpa.

El joven soldado de reemplazo rubio se mantiene apartado de todos nosotros, vigilando testarudamente el horizonte con un catalejos, como si no existiéramos; aunque estoy convencido de que ha visto, por el rabillo del ojo, nuestra pequeña y emotiva reunión.

En realidad no me siento capaz de juzgarle, ni de condenarle por cómo está actuando ahora. Ciertamente, aun habiendo terminado la batalla, el enemigo podría estar todavía al acecho, esperando a que bajásemos del todo la guardia. Por otro lado…

De los legionarios de reemplazo, ya no queda ninguno más con vida. Floch es el último.

Parece mentira, que la otra noche hubiese tanta gente en el comedor, tan alegre y optimista…

No me extraña que me cueste tan poco identificarme con él. En cierto sentido, los dos hemos pasado por lo mismo. Y para Floch es aún peor; encima ha perdido al Comandante, al que tanto admiraba y en quien había puesto todas sus esperanzas.

Erwin también está muerto; y el único remedio que podría haberle salvado, al final, se gastó conmigo.

Por no hablar de que Mikasa estuvo a punto de arrancarle la cabeza; desde luego Floch fue valiente, atreviéndose a interferir… pero si las cosas se hubiesen hecho a su manera, entonces sería yo quien habría muerto.

Con todo lo que ha ocurrido, difícilmente nos haremos de pronto amigos. Él puede odiarme, si quiere; dudo que el sentimiento llegue a ser recíproco.

Nada de eso me detendrá. Todavía sigo vivo, cuando muchos otros ya no lo están. Tengo el derecho _y_ el deber de hacer algo al respecto, para que las cosas cambien; o al menos intentarlo, ¿no?

Aunque mi súbita determinación casi se desvanece en cuanto giro la cabeza y veo que Levi _está ahí_ , no muy lejos de donde nos hemos sentado los tres.

Porque a diferencia de Floch, el Capitán sí que nos mira directamente; parece atravesarnos con sus ojos grises, cual implacable espada de acero… ¿o acaso puede ver _algo_ más, justo donde estamos nosotros?

Algo, o _alguien_. Quizás no soy el único rodeado de fantasmas.

¿Quién no ha oído los rumores sobre el Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad? Se dice que perdió a sus mejores amigos al poco de alistarse en la Legión, en una de sus primeras salidas fuera de los Muros. Después también perdió a sus compañeros del "Escuadrón Levi" original; y a los soldados de la Brigada Científica, en la emboscada que les tendieron los _exterminadores_ de la Policía Militar. Incluso perdió al viejo Kenny, que por lo visto era pariente suyo.

Y ahora también ha perdido a Erwin, el hombre al que siguió durante todos estos años; y encima fue el propio Levi quien decidió utilizar el suero conmigo, en vez de dárselo a su Comandante.

Y yo creía haberlo tenido difícil… ¡Pobre Capitán!

Ser capaz de tomar una decisión así, con todo lo que ya había perdido y aun a sabiendas de que todavía iba a perder más…

Mayor motivo, entonces, para no fallarle a él ni a los demás; para hacer _lo que sea necesario_.

Por otro lado, si Levi ya tiene un aspecto sombrío, cansado y abatido, peor aún es el que tiene la Capitán… no, la _Comandante_ Hange, que tampoco anda muy lejos; parece que hubiese escapado a espadazos del infierno, impresión reforzada por las vendas ensangrentadas que le cubren buena parte del rostro, incluyendo (me temo que con carácter permanente) su ojo izquierdo.

La verdad es que resulta extraño ver así a Zoe, tan seria, sin sus características gafas; y sin que esté presente el incansable Moblit, revoloteando nerviosamente a su alrededor, en constante vigilancia para que ella no se meta en más líos…

Y ahora él también está muerto. Como tantos otros. Joder.

Y para Hange no habrá sido menos duro que para Levi, perder de golpe a todos esos compañeros y camaradas, con los que habían compartido tantos años, en especial su viejo amigo el Comandante.

Sé que ella habría preferido, no tanto que yo muriese, sino que simplemente Erwin siguiera vivo; aunque fuese a costa de mi vida.

Tampoco puedo culparla. Seguramente yo en su lugar también habría querido lo mismo.

Levi y Hange han perdido tanto, en tan poco tiempo… Yo en cambio todavía tengo a Mikasa y Eren; los tres hemos sido, dentro de lo que cabe, bastante afortunados.

Porque cerca de nosotros, también ahí sobre el Muro, están los últimos compañeros que nos quedan de la 104.

Jean, no muy lejos pero todavía manteniendo cierta distancia, me observa con una expresión de patente alivio en su alargado rostro; aunque hay algo más, casi indiscernible, en el brillo ligeramente apagado de sus ojillos avellanados, como una especie de… ¿desilusión?

Quizás tristeza, al verme así abrazado con Mikasa y Eren; añoranza por algo que ya nunca podrá ser, porque _él_ jamás podrá abrazar de nuevo a quien fue su mejor amigo. Maldita sea, otra persona que también ha perdido tanto…

Y lo peor de todo es que _sé_ que no puedo contarle nada de lo que he visto ahora. ¿Cómo voy a hablarle de _Marco_ , cuando ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de si se trataba realmente de él? Incluso si Jean me creyese, ¿no sería eso todavía más cruel? Hacer resurgir esa esperanza, sólo para luego volver a convertirla en cenizas…

No. No le haré eso a alguien a quien también considero un buen amigo, y mucho más; un jefe certero, un líder nato. Marco antes me comparaba con Erwin, pero creo que en realidad es Jean quien podría terminar convirtiéndose en un buen Comandante; fuerte y decidido, listo y valiente.

Pese a todas sus dudas y reticencias, mi compañero ha demostrado una y otra vez que él es capaz de _mandar_ ; no sólo comprender, sino también dirigir a otros soldados.

Jean vale mucho más de lo que él mismo se cree. Tú también lo viste, ¿verdad, Marco? Todo su potencial, todo lo que podría llegar a ser: un gran oficial. En cierto modo resulta un alivio, saber que no tendría que soportar yo solo toda esa carga, tanta responsabilidad sobre mis hombros; que la compartiría con alguien capaz de superar sus límites y tomar, también, decisiones difíciles y _necesarias_.

Ha crecido, ha madurado; se ha hecho más fuerte y más grande. ¿Puedes verle ahora, Marco? ¿A tu mejor amigo, a tu hermano del alma?

Creo que estarías orgulloso de Jean; de la persona en que se ha convertido, y de todo lo que podrá llegar a ser.

Y ahora, junto a él, puedo ver a Connie, tan cansado y magullado como todos los demás; aun así, se mantiene en pie y desafiante.

No puedo evitar pensar en lo mucho que hemos cambiado, en apenas unos meses, desde que nos graduamos. La verdad, cuesta creer que alguien tan atolondrado y despistado como Connie haya terminado convirtiéndose en un legionario de élite; pero así ha sido.

En realidad, él siempre ha sido de los más rápidos y más fuertes; le faltaba, quizás, centrarse un poco más. El soldado de Ragako es de los que se crecen ante la adversidad; y mira que ha tenido que enfrentarse a situaciones adversas.

Tal vez fue una de las personas a las que más afectó la traición de Reiner y Bertolt; prácticamente fueron como unos hermanos mayores para él, durante la Instrucción… Y a pesar de todo, venció sus dudas y luchó contra ellos en la última batalla; alguna vez he oído que hay que ser especialmente valiente, para enfrentarse a tus amigos.

Pero no sólo eso… Después del desastre en su aldea natal, perdió a toda su familia; y a sus vecinos, a toda la gente a la que había conocido desde la infancia. _Y aun así Connie siguió adelante._ Incluso empezó a colaborar desde entonces con Hange en sus experimentos, buscando la verdad acerca de los titanes.

Sí que cambian las personas, ¿eh? Al principio, en el Cuerpo de Cadetes, uno se reía con sus trastadas; y ahora en cambio es alguien a quien se puede admirar, por su determinación y su fortaleza, incluso en las circunstancias más adversas.

Y naturalmente, je, allí donde está Connie, es casi imposible no encontrarse también a Sasha…

La intrépida cazadora de Dauper descansa ahora, tumbada no muy lejos de mí, en una postura que debe ser similar a la que yo tenía antes de despertar; sólo su cabeza queda a la vista, asomando por entre las sábanas que la envuelven, con un pañuelo humedecido reposando sobre su frente.

Su rostro se adivina febril y tenso: los ojos cerrados, la boca débilmente entreabierta, con un gemido apenas perceptible escapando por entre sus labios.

Aunque sus heridas no son visibles, todavía las recuerdo; Marco me las mostró, entre otras muchas cosas… Y vuelvo a sentirme culpable.

¿Cómo he tardado tanto en darme cuenta de que Sasha estaba justo aquí a mi lado? Malherida, inconsciente, _sufriendo_ ; y mientras tanto, yo abrazándome con mis amigos… ¿Acaso no se supone que _ella_ también es amiga mía?

Sasha siempre se ha portado bien conmigo; bueno, y en realidad con todo el mundo, suele ser muy afectuosa… Ya desde el primer día de Instrucción, je, quedó claro que su concepto de "espacio personal" no era el mismo que teníamos los demás.

Me acuerdo de Marco, ayudándole a preparar a veces los exámenes teóricos; y de cómo él se sonrojaba, cuando ella se le acercaba demasiado… Sasha siempre ha sido así, tan atolondrada como despistada, más incluso que Connie; rebosante de energía y vitalidad, casi tan inagotable como su enorme y voraz apetito.

Y por eso se me hace tan _duro_ verla así ahora, débil y malherida; y es peor todavía cuando pienso en lo cerca que ha estado de morir.

Ella, precisamente _ella_ , no debería estar _así_ … Parece antinatural, resulta especialmente doloroso, para mí…

¿Por qué me duele _tanto_ verla así ahora a ella?

Le paso una mano por la frente, con cuidado, apartando el pañuelo casi sin pensarlo; acaricio suavemente sus cabellos, húmedos por el sudor, y los retiro de su cara.

Sasha continúa agitándose entre sueños, balbuceando incoherencias; prácticamente está _ardiendo…_ Y entonces recuerdo que yo también sentí lo mismo en varias ocasiones, en _aquel otro lugar_ , aunque mi situación era muy diferente; la última vez, hice que apareciese de pronto un arma en mi mano.

Y antes de eso, también me sentí arder cuando me transformé en titán y devoré a…

No. _Basta_. Ya habrá tiempo luego para los remordimientos. _Ahora_ se trata de ayudar a Sasha, mi compañera, mi amiga… Porque se supone que ahora sí tengo el poder para hacerlo. ¿Verdad, Marco?

¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste antes? "Poder es poder." En principio, para un cambiante, convertirse en titán es fácil; pero yo podría ir mucho más allá, hacer otras cosas…

¿Ayudar a Sasha, por ejemplo? La verdad es que algo así estaría bien.

Si he adquirido algún tipo de habilidad que me permite sanar y curar, en vez de simplemente _destruir_ o manipular a otros… entonces sí, quizás todo esto habría empezado a merecer la pena.

Si de alguna forma, puedo tomar dentro de mí una parte de ese fuego que ahora arde en ella, reducir el exceso, hacer que vuelva a ponerse bien…

No puedo perder también a Sasha. Ella no, por favor.

Quiero que recuperen su brillo, esos cálidos ojos castaños, que tanto se parecen a los de Marco… _y que ahora me están mirando._

Porque de repente, Sasha ha abierto los ojos.

Y por un momento, ninguno de los dos es capaz de decir nada.

Cada uno se queda mirando al otro, durante unos largos segundos; aunque el silencio no llega a ser del todo incómodo, de hecho es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que… verdaderamente Sasha tiene unos ojos muy bonitos.

Me alegro de que ya esté mejor; siento que me he quitado un tremendo peso de encima.

–Hey –consigo decir al fin.

–Hey –contesta la cazadora, en voz baja, esbozando una leve sonrisa que sin embargo parece radiante; y no me cuesta devolvérsela, con más amplitud todavía.

Continúo acariciando con suavidad su frente, rozando sus cabellos con las puntas de mis dedos; y noto que su piel ya no está tan caliente como si quemase… mientras que _algo_ empieza a arder con más intensidad dentro de mí.

Es curioso cómo ahora puedo respirar mejor, más hondo y más profundo, pero a la vez me resulta un poco más difícil que antes; vuelvo a sentir ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, aunque sería por algo _bueno_ , si de verdad he hecho…

¿Acaso habría sucedido de todos modos, independientemente de lo que yo hiciera o dejase de hacer? Quizás me estoy atribuyendo un mérito que en realidad no me corresponde, por tratarse simplemente de una casualidad; si bien, a juzgar por las reacciones de mis compañeros, ellos no creen que haya sido sólo coincidencia.

Jean nos observa con las cejas enarcadas y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos; en su expresión sorprendida también hay curiosidad y cierto escepticismo, como si dudase de lo que ven sus ojos.

Al final, se rinde ante lo evidente; no sería la primera vez, él es el tipo de persona capaz de aceptar una revelación así, aun chocando con todo lo que creía hasta entonces, y adaptarse rápidamente a esa nueva realidad.

Es por cosas así, como ese pragmatismo suyo tan característico, que verdaderamente pienso que Jean podría convertirse en un buen líder.

Por su parte, la reacción de Connie se asemeja a la de un niño pequeño que de pronto hubiese recibido un regalo maravilloso. Sus ojillos claros parecen ahora más grandes y brillantes por la emoción; en sus labios pueden leerse palabras de gratitud, no por silenciosas menos cálidas y sinceras.

Todo ello, por haber ayudado a su compañera, a su amiga… y quizás algo más, je, aunque ninguno de ellos quiera o pueda darse cuenta.

Con todo lo que ha pasado, lo mínimo que se merece Connie es la tranquilidad de saber que Sasha está bien, que se recuperará…

¿Acaso podría haber hecho yo otra cosa, más aún ahora, teniendo el _poder_ para hacerlo?

Hange, mientras tanto, me observa sin disimular su interés; sigue tan seria como antes, pero esa expresión abatida suya se ha desvanecido. Me alegra que ya esté más animada, aunque debo confesar que el brillo de su único ojo castaño intimida un poco, casi con algo de _depredadora_ en su expresión.

No puedo evitar acordarme del pasado, de tiempos más sencillos, cuando ella aún ignoraba la auténtica naturaleza de los titanes y experimentaba alegremente con ellos. Hay que ver, lo que cambian las cosas…

Por otro lado, ¡espero que Hange no vaya a experimentar así ahora conmigo! Obviamente, haré todo lo posible para apoyar a nuestra nueva Comandante; y seguro que, si existe alguien capaz de ayudarme a descubrir los límites de mi poder, se trata precisamente de _ella_. Pero por eso mismo, tendré que dejar bien claros cuáles son los límites, qué es lo que estoy y no estoy dispuesto a permitir bajo ningún concepto.

De ser necesario, me aseguraré de que esos límites se respetan… _por la fuerza_.

¡Vaya! Quiero creer que es sólo cosa mía; simplemente soy yo, imaginándome otra vez lo peor. Estoy casi seguro que no llegaremos a esos extremos _(casi)_.

A todo esto, el Capitán Levi prácticamente mantiene la misma expresión que antes, aunque si uno sabe dónde mirar pueden apreciarse pequeñas y sutiles diferencias: las cejas ligeramente levantadas, también con un leve escepticismo que recuerda al de Jean; los labios apenas torcidos, sin llegar a despegarlos, en una mueca que podría parecer una sonrisa, reflejando cierta sorpresa y satisfacción imprevista.

Su postura se ha vuelto ahora algo más tensa, pero eso no es necesariamente malo; sólo se trata de la calma atenta de alguien que presta atención, sin sentirse amenazado. Son sobre todo sus ojos grises, los que traslucen una tímida esperanza; la de quien ya casi no se atreve a tenerla, por temor a perder de nuevo esa tenue chispa, cruelmente apagada en tantas otras ocasiones.

Y no puedo olvidarme del último sacrificio del Capitán; al fin y al cabo, fue el propio Levi quien tomó _esa decisión_ , eligiéndome a mí en vez de a Erwin para recibir el suero.

La verdad es que impone un poco de respecto, casi asusta, la idea de que el veterano oficial enfoque ahora sobre mí esa nueva esperanza: la de que quizás, sólo quizás, por una vez las cosas saldrán bien, en lugar de volver a perderlo todo.

No creo que Levi pretenda convertirme en un sustituto de Erwin; eso no sería justo, para ninguno de nosotros. Debe ser, más bien, que el Capitán confía en que no terminará arrepintiéndose de haber tomado esa decisión.

Y sin embargo, aquí ahora lo importante no son _sus_ expectativas. Se trata de hacer _lo que debe hacerse_ , lo que sea necesario; poco menos que para salvar el mundo… aunque aún no tengo ni idea de cómo lograrlo.

Es _complicado_ ; pero claro, nadie dijo que fuese a ser fácil, ¿verdad? Ya suponía yo, que no iba a encontrar tan rápidamente todas las respuestas; no, desde luego, en un solo día, nada más despertar. Por otro lado, cuanto antes empiece esta _búsqueda_ , antes daré con la solución a mis problemas, ¿no?

Además, sé que no voy a estar siempre solo; puedo contar con mis amigos para que me acompañen, al menos, en una parte del camino.

Y es entonces cuando miro de nuevo a Eren y Mikasa; y al mismo tiempo, inevitablemente, recuerdo algunos de los augurios más siniestros que me planteó _Marco_ …

Si llega un día en el que Eren y yo tenemos alguna discrepancia, ¿qué es lo que no estaré dispuesto a hacer para ponerle fin?

Porque ahora que vuelvo a observarle, me doy cuenta una vez más, con cierta sorpresa, de cuántas emociones pueden concentrarse en un solo punto; en esos ojos tan expresivos, tan claros, grises como la plata bruñida. Veo _tantas_ cosas en ellos…

Asombro, sí, pero sin el toque escéptico de algunos de mis compañeros; quizás porque, tratándose precisamente de Eren, él sabe muy bien que "lo imposible" se convierte en un término relativo, cuando hay poderes de titán de por medio.

Alegría, también, con cierto componente feroz; el mismo, en realidad, que suele aplicar a casi todo lo que hace. Sé que le alegra ver de qué soy capaz ahora; aunque seguramente lo considera, más que una ventaja a nuestro favor, un arma que utilizar (de algún modo) contra nuestros enemigos.

Y eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa: en la feroz intensidad de _sus_ emociones, también parece haber furia y rabia, puede que incluso algo de envidia.

Conozco lo bastante a mi mejor amigo, como para saber (o al menos eso quiero creer) que todas esas emociones tan negativas van dirigidas más bien contra sí mismo: seguramente se reprocha no haber sido capaz de conseguir, con sus propias habilidades, lo que yo sí he logrado ahora con las mías; o quizás se siente culpable porque dudaba de mí, hasta el punto de haberle sorprendido lo que acabo de hacer.

Y una vez más, no puedo evitar preguntarme… Si en algún momento Eren y yo mantenemos posturas absolutamente irreconciliables… ¿Hasta dónde estaré dispuesto a llegar?

Pues supongo que… _Tan lejos como sea necesario_.

…

No. _No_.

Me niego a creer que ese resultado sea el único posible. _Me niego_ a pensar que ese futuro esté ya tallado en piedra; me niego.

Es con las decisiones de cada día, que vamos construyendo poco a poco nuestro destino, para nada predeterminado; _el cambio_ siempre es posible, por muy abrumadoras que puedan parecer las circunstancias en contra.

Además, esto encajaría con lo que me dijo Marco: si tengo el poder para cambiar _el mundo_ , entonces también podré cambiar cosas más pequeñas… quizás incluso sin utilizar ningún tipo de habilidad extraordinaria; simplemente con palabras, hablando las cosas, no vencer sino _convencer_.

Estoy convencido de que, si algún día llega a darse _esa situación_ , un enfrentamiento entre Eren y yo… habrá otra manera de resolverlo, que no implique _lavarle el cerebro_ o _devorar vivo_ a mi mejor amigo.

Quiero creer que _nunca_ llegaríamos a eso; _necesito_ creerlo.

Por otro lado, Marco también decía que se conoce de verdad a alguien, más que por sus palabras, por sus acciones; y al recordarlo, pienso de inmediato en esa persona que está junto a mí, sin hablar mucho como suele ser habitual, pero cuya silenciosa presencia siempre resulta reconfortante.

Alguien con quien sabes que puedes contar, incluso en los momentos más difíciles; _especialmente_ en los momentos más difíciles.

 _Mikasa_ , con sus bellos ojos negros; una oscuridad intensa y profunda, en la que sin embargo brilla al mismo tiempo una cálida fuerza, capaz de mover montañas con una potencia que también puede convertirse en firme y delicado apoyo.

Y justo entonces vuelvo a darme cuenta de lo afortunado que soy… de lo afortunados que _somos_ , Eren y yo, por haber tenido a alguien como _ella_ todo este tiempo de nuestra parte; sin su ayuda, nunca habríamos llegado tan lejos, ninguno de los dos.

Mikasa siempre ha sido así, desde que nos conocemos; como si no fuese capaz de plantearse otra cosa que no sea estar a nuestro lado, dispuesta a hacer lo que haga falta, sin apenas pensar en sí misma ni en su propia seguridad.

Y por una persona así, mucho más que una amiga, prácticamente alguien que ya forma parte de mí… ¿qué es lo que no estaré dispuesto a hacer? No a cambio de nada, sino simplemente por tratarse de ella; de _Mik_ _asa_.

Y si ahora, con mis nuevas habilidades, soy capaz de ayudarla a ella, y también a Eren… ¿hasta dónde podremos llegar los tres juntos?

Seguro que eso te encantaría, Marco: ayudarles a descubrir todo su potencial, a convertirse en todo lo que pueden ser.

Y así, ¡quién sabe! Quizás incluso lleguemos a encontrar una solución que ni siquiera nos habíamos planteado antes; una solución con la que _todos_ podríamos estar conformes.

Me niego a perder la esperanza en un futuro mejor, un camino que podamos recorrer los tres juntos; igual que ya hemos pasado por tantas otras cosas, unidos, apoyándonos siempre los unos en los otros.

Me niego a creer que algo así sea imposible, incluso antes de haberlo intentado.

Levanto la cabeza y miro hacia lo alto, contemplando por un instante el inmenso cielo azul, sin límites; tan abierto como nuestro futuro, como el camino que aún tenemos por delante, cargado de desafíos pero también oportunidades.

Esta vez… Esta vez será distinto.

Porque ahora sí, tengo el poder para convertir en realidad mis sueños; y ya no temo utilizarlo.

No sólo por mí mismo, sino también por todos los demás.

Por mis amigos, por el mundo entero; incluso por quienes permanecen atrapados al otro lado del Muro, en un bando que no eligieron.

Por difícil, casi imposible, que pueda parecer; aún me niego a perder la esperanza.

Mañana será un día mejor.


End file.
